


Sometimes this happens (actually, no)

by Taitsu



Category: Free!
Genre: A bit of drama, Attempt at Humor, Everyone's dense, Extremely Out Of Character, Getting Together, Mpreg, Multi, be prepared, little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 50,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting together is harder than it should be for some, and then, there are surprises.</p><p>or</p><p>They are really dense and then they get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first dense one

**Author's Note:**

> This starts a bit before 'Sometimes this happens (not really)' my Kuroko no Basket fic, but they are completely separated even if it overlaps at some point.
> 
> (First chapter is horrible, I tried)

Haruka lay down in the depths of his bathtub, yet he didn't feel calm at all, on the contrary he felt extremely uneasy. His thoughts were all over the place, and he couldn't seem to be able to concentrate on his problem. Or more like, his problem was he could only think of one thing, one person; his childhood and best friend: Tachibana Makoto. 

His thoughts went around some normal thing and common observation on how kind Makoto could be, of how scared he could become of the most seemingly normal situations, of how much he cares about everyone and how he worries about everything in an overly-dramatic way.

However, his thoughts turned to something more... personal and awkward, according to Haruka, as he thought about how Makoto's muscles flexed when he swam, and how the water dripped off his body and outlined each of his defined muscles; but he definitely didn't think of how big his friend was in a particular area. Though, half the problem was that he did. And he thought of how it would feel to touch those muscles, and how his huge hand would feel against his skin, how Makoto’s lips and tongue would roam around his body. 

Yet, his real problem was that as much as he had those ‘weird’ thoughts, he didn't mind them at all, not even one bit; and also there was the fact he didn't understand why he had them. Why would he think of Makoto like that after all?

Giving up, for once the water wouldn't help solve this, the water wouldn't magically give him the answer he so much wanted; maybe eating some mackerel would help, he knew it obviously wouldn't, but he could still try. The only way he could find an answer was thinking carefully about it and what feelings he could identify. 

He spent the whole day going around the same thing, he had even taken several baths in vain hope that it would help, even if it didn’t help the first three times. 

By the end of the day, he was more or less like at the beginning, laying and thinking about Makoto, but with the difference that at some point during the day he had accepted that this that he was feeling was love toward Makoto. It wasn’t as impacting as he thought it would be to admit that, until he notice it was romantic love, and now he was even more confused than he was when he didn't know what he felt, well, when he didn't acknowledge it.

Now that he accepted these feelings and knew what they were and what they made him want, what did he have to do? Should he confess? Should he avoid Makoto? Maybe Makoto already knew, after all, Haruka knew the feelings had been there for a long time and Makoto proved he could easily read Haruka. There was a possibility that he knew even before Haruka himself, and if he didn’t maybe he would figure it out now that Haruka was conscious of it.

Haruka fell asleep with this in mind, the next day he woke up feeling horrible and as if he hadn’t slept at all. Fortunately, taking a bath did wonders to his mood this time; he had half the problem solved, maybe he should seek help for the second half?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because the first chapter is so awful, I'll have the second one tomorrow, I promise it'll be better!


	2. Rin won't explain sex to Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Rin tries to understand anything and Haru's stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I change pov's in most chapters...

There are multiple things I don’t understand, one of them and my current concern is why is Haru standing outside my dorm room and how did he even get this far into the school without anyone noticing? Also, I wonder where Sousuke is, like he disappears every day after practice and sometime along the night he materializes on his bunk for me to find him sleeping in the morning. But to the problem at hand, Haru standing in front of me and he may be just staring.

“What are you doing here?” I was perplexed

“I...” He seems nervous, which is kind of weird “What do I do?” He asked and I was more confused than before

“If you wanted to swim, it’s too late for that” I said scratching the back of my neck, what the hell was going on?

“No...” wait, put pause for a second, Haru didn’t want to swim? Then what the hell did he come here for?

“Haru, I’m lost” I said and sighed “What do you do with what?”

“Makoto...” my fucking god, did he have a regression? He was more talkative the last time I saw him

“What happen with Makoto? Did you two have a fight or something?” I asked then I realized we probably shouldn’t be having a conversation in the corridor “Wait, get inside Sousuke won’t mind, not like he’s here anyway” he nodded and entered the room, after that I closed the door.

“I didn’t fight with Makoto” he stated “not yet, at least”

“And what does that mean?” I felt the headache coming “Haru, you are making no sense at all, start with what are you doing here” he swallowed

“I need help, I don’t know what to do with Makoto” he admitted

“Time out!” I almost shouted “I’m not telling you how to have sex” his eyes widen considerably

“I was not going to... why would I... that’s not the problem” he was suddenly embarrassed, though he didn’t blush, I think

“Oh, well then, what happen?” I did bush

“I... I like him” I blinked once

“Yeah... so what?” I thought I understood some of the things that were happening, until I didn’t understand anymore

“I want to have sex with him” and now he’s blunt

“I told you, I’m not explaining sex_”

“No, I mean, I don’t know what to do”

“With sex?” he stared at me frustrated

“I like him and I don’t know what to do!” he tried again, but I still don’t get what the problem is

“Are we talking about sex or...?” I asked, what else could he be talking about?

“No!” he sounded slightly desperate “like this, I like him, right? I really like him, I’m in love, and I don’t know what to do, should I confess? Should I hide it? Does he know? What does he feel? What if he doesn’t like me like that? Then that would mean the feelings are bothersome, and maybe I should hide them instead, but how? He understands me too well, and most of the times he knows what I’m thinking, what if one of those times I’m thinking of how much I would like to feel his cock? Or that I like the feeling of his hands? Or that I love him? It could be so_” I slapped my hand against his mouth to shut him up

“Stop for a second” I started “I never thought I would have to shut _you_ up, seriously” I removed my hand slowly

“So what do I do?” he asked one more time, I rubbed my face with one hand and sighed

“Honestly speaking, I thought you two were dating already” I stated and he flinched “are you two really not together?” I needed more confirmation

“No, we are not...”

“Okay, so now that I know for sure that you two are not dating” I started and knowing they are not together came as more of a surprise than Haru standing in front of my dorm door “You should totally confess”

“But... he... he probably doesn’t_”

“Don’t you dare say that stupid line!” he took a step back “Seriously, he probably _does_ , like, have you seen his eyes when he looks at you” I could see the blush this time

“He looks at me the same way he looks at everyone” I rolled my eyes

“Yeah, of course, because he looks at everyone like he wants to mark every inch of their bodies” I said sarcastically “I know what I’m saying, he likes you, a fucking lot” I emphasize “so you should confess”

“I don’t want to be rejected” he insisted “I hate how he looks when he rejects people, he feels bad for them” why aren’t I surprised? Right, because we are talking about Makoto and his freaking big heart

“But he won’t reject you” I assured him “I have another question” he looked at me curiously

“What?” he said

“Why didn’t you ask Nagisa about this? He lives a lot nearer than I do and would have told you the exact same thing, and maybe he would have understood more quickly” he blinked

“Because he would have been too loud and would probably tell the whole school before I could do anything” he said as if it was obvious

“You know he’s not that much like that” I told him and he shrugged, it was probably just the loud part “anyway, you could have called me, you know? Phones exist for you to call or text people” he shrugged again

“How are things with Nitori?” he asked out of the blue

“Okay, it’s time for you to leave” that was a sensitive topic I didn’t feel like talking about, mostly because I never want to talk about that. I mean, the only reason why I told Haru about my feelings was because he wouldn’t talk about it, or so I though.

“I think you too should confess” he muttered and I rolled my eyes

“Yes, because I would follow any romantic advises from the guy who just recently discovered he has had a crush on his best friend for about ten year” sarcasm is everywhere “Now leave, you solved your problem, go think about it and wrinkle in your bath” I said while opening the door and then pushing him out “Good luck with Makoto” I said and closed the door, I still don’t know how he got here, but right now that’s not a problem for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one was better (but that's probably because I like dialogs...) and next chapter's going to focus on Makoto and Nagisa ;) and it'll be up in two days


	3. Nagisa is distressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Makoto talk about one thing, and that leads to another thing and Nagisa's problem changes mid-conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like makoharu... a bit too much actually...

“Mako-chan, you just don’t understand my suffering and eternal tragedy!” Nagisa cried as I smiled softly

“It’s fine, I know you two can come around it” 

“No, we won’t, you know that” He claimed “I mean, he likes beautiful things and...” he exuberantly gesticulated with his hand something I couldn’t understand “It’s not going to ever come!” he said dramatically 

“Calm down, you don’t know that”

“Yes I do! You just don’t understand because Mako-chan and Haru-Chang have been together since always!” I chocked on air

“Wait, Nagisa, what are you saying!?” god, was it that obvious that I liked him? Did he notice? Am I too close with him? Should I give him space? Maybe he doesn’t like it and just keeps it in and_

“Mako-chan, don’t panic!” Nagisa shouted “no-one minds, trust me, I mean, I like Rei-chan and it would be weird if I minded” and I started panicking all over again, and worse because everyone thinks that, so Haru-chan must know and hates me “Mako-chan!”

“What!?” I screamed

“Calm, seriously, you are going to have a heart attack at this rate” Nagisa kind of scolded me “I’m happy for you two, I just wished Rei-chan liked me too” he pouted

“I... I see... Nagisa” he looked up at me “Haru-chan... we are not... I mean, I... he...you know, it’s not like that” he blinked as I breathed 

“What?” he questioned

“I... we are not together” I almost whispered

“What!?” he shouted “Are you sure!?”

“I think I would know if we were” I said with a nervous and little sad smile

“But... but! Haru-chan’s all like... and then Mako-chan is like... and together you are like... it’s just... what?” should I be able to understand that? “Mako-chan!” he shouted at me as he grabbed me by my arms and shook me “You two cannot not be together!” he declared 

“Seriously, we really are not” I said softly and not calm at all

“But!” he’s even more frustrated that we aren’t dating than believing that Rei doesn’t like him “I can’t accept this!”

“But it’s the truth” I was calmer now “Now, going back to Rei...”

“Forget about it! You at least like him, right? It’s not just you two having an extremely weird kind of friendship where the relationship got kind of ambiguous because of how long you’ve known each other and how close you’ve always been, right?” Nagisa asked aggressively, more or less

“Eh... well... I...” he stared fiercely and I started to blush; I closed my eyes and nodded, I couldn’t stand that much intensity “Can we not talk about this, Nagisa? Please”

“What are you saying!? We haven’t finished talking about this” he exclaimed “If you like him, why aren’t you together? It makes no sense!” I sighed, no use going against Nagisa, he would find the way to talk about it, and I prefer it being now when nobody else can hear, and especially now that Haru-chan’s not here

“Nagisa” I said softly and tried to smile “Even if I do love him I don’t think he loves me” Nagisa’s face showed shock “We’ve been friends for a long time and Haru-chan never showed interest for anything that wasn’t water...” I looked down to the floor “And I guess I can’t compete with water now, can I?”

“What kind of question is that Mako-chan? Why would you think you need to compete with anything?” he asked surprised “I mean, look at your body! And you are kind! Like he wouldn’t like you!” 

“That’s not how it works” I smiled slightly 

“I know! But we are talking about Haru-chan here!” Nagisa yelled “He is the closest with you, and you share this weird reading-thoughts ability! Though that’s mostly you, I know he does it sometimes” he paused to adopt a dramatic pose where he pointed at me with one finger “and the most important thing, you two know each other as if you were the other person! It’s like an extreme bond!”

“But that doesn’t mean he would like me like that, just that we grew up together”

“Mako-chan, not even twins share that much of a bond, that’s love!”

“I... I don’t know, can we please stop talking about this and go back to Rei? Please, Nagisa” I begged and he rolled his eyes

“You will have to deal with this at some point; you can’t keep it in forever” He said “and it’s worst because you can’t lie to Haru-chan and you hate hiding things from him” he continue and it’s so true, but I manage so far “Haru-chan likes you, anyone can tell, but he obviously doesn’t know you like him and will get over you, and then he may even get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend and what will you do? Cry in your bed and wish you had said something? What will you do Mako-chan?”

“That... That’s assuming he likes me” I still refused to believe him, how could Haru-chan like me? How could Haru-chan like anyone? But I know it’s dumb to think he will stay single and with only me forever

“God you are so dense!” he screamed frustrated

“And so are you, insisting that Rei could never like you”

“If you haven’t seen that Haru-chan likes you and has probably liked you since a long time ago, then you have to give me as much time as you had” 

“It’s not the same! We’ve grown together... it’s...”

“Nop, I’m not listening to you, you know I’m right and now you must make it up to me for making me believe you had the perfect lovey-dovey romance with Haru-can and then telling me that’s not true when both of you like each other” Nagisa stated “You could be living the dream and have sex with him like every night but instead you choose to ignore how he feels and suffer over how unrequited your love is” I chose to ignore that in favour of not blushing and possibly fainting “So you’ll have to buy me ice-cream” why is it that every time I argue with Nagisa I end up having to buy him something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one Nitori's apearing! and also I'll reveal what Sousuke's doing! and it'll be up in one or two days! (because I'm doing nothing is college and have lots of time!)


	4. Unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Rei and Nitori talk because Nitori is sitting outside at night and Rei was taking a really long run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experimenting here...

“Nitori-kun?” Rei asked as he walked around, he didn’t expect to find anyone he knew while he run and thought about his ‘disturbing’ feelings toward Nagisa

Aiichirou was sitting on the side looking at the sky as if it was completely normal to do that at night while being alone. When Rei said his name he glanced confused to the source of the sound, getting surprised by the sight of one of the Iwatobi swim-club members. It took some minutes for Aiichirou to remember his name.

“Ah, Ryugazaki-kun” he said surprised “What are you doing here?” he asked

“I was running, I... needed to think some things over” he explained “What are you doing sitting there?” he thought it was weird

“I was just... leaving the room for Momo-kun to use, I don’t like being there when that happens” he said as if Rei understood what he meant “and I also needed to think” Aiichirou smiled

“When what happens? What is Momotarou-kun doing?” Rei asked curiously and Aiichirou sighed

“He and Sousuke-senpai sometimes use the room for _that_ and they don’t exactly mind if I’m there, but it’s too embarrassing” Aiichirou explicated

“For _that_?” Rei still didn’t understand

“They have sex” Aiichirou finally said, though he was quite red and when Rei heard that he got even redder that him  

“I... I see...” Now Rei was embarrassed, what was worst was that he immediately thought of sex with Nagisa and that added two tones of red to his face “I didn’t know they were... they shared that kind of relationship”

“To be honest, I don’t even know what kind of relationship they have” Aiichirou sighed “they do _that,_ but then during the day they almost never see each other, except during practice, but they don’t act particularly close, actually, they act like they are in between having just met each other and being some sort of friends” Aiichirou was very confused by their actions.

“I think...” Rei started mostly thinking of his feelings “That maybe they just don’t want people knowing” even if his case was different, when he was alone he let his feelings flow, but if anyone was near he immediately shut them, he would hate it if Nagisa ever looked at him with disgust “And probably they trust you, Nitori-kun, maybe too much”

“If it’s like that, for once I wish they didn’t trust me that much” Aiichirou said “at least I would like...” he started but cut himself off “I’m sorry, I was going to say something silly” he forced a nervous laugh before looking back at Rei

“Some people just have luck” Rei said, he was thinking something silly himself “Anyway, they don’t do it every night, do they? It would be bad for you”

“No, well, at least not there, but when they are not there Momo-kun goes somewhere else with Sousuke-senpai; I’m guessing they don’t go to Rin-senpai’s room” he chuckled “he would have kicked them out, for sure” Rei smiled as well before checking what time it was

“Well, I guess I should keep going, it was nice meeting with you Nitori-kun” Rei said “I hope you can go back inside soon, it’s cold out here”

“Yeah, I should check, they don’t usually take more than two hours” Aiichirou stood up and waved good-bye at Rei before slowly walking back into the school dorms reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend is my grandma's birthday and I'm in charge of the cake... so next chapter will be up by monday ;) and it's going to be lacking dialogs again... :(


	5. A bit of this and that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning everyone was self-conscious about their feelings and actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like chapters without dialogs!

The next morning everyone was self-conscious of their feelings and their actions, as well as the presence of the ones they had feelings for. If anyone happened to look at the Iwatobi swimming-club they would say they were acting like their normal selves, it would take someone who really knew them or knew about their current situation; or so you may call it Gou Matsuoka.

Gou sat on the side of the pool watching the interaction between the boys, their training and their muscles, obviously. The last two things were going as they usually went and their muscles clench and show the right way, but regarding the interaction between them, she could sense that something was awfully wrong. An awkward atmosphere had settled since they all got there and Gou couldn't understand what could have happened between them, yet she would find the answer, or so she hoped. For this she started observing them closely and their current weird interaction.

The first and most obvious one by far, was Nagisa. He was his clingy touchy self, but he avoided Rei at all costs, sometimes he would catch himself almost hugging Rei and would suddenly change his target, usually that target would be Makoto. This made it evident because usually and if everything was normal he would cling the most to Rei, receiving mild complaints about it that were obviously not meant as anything else but hide his feelings and try to keep a ‘cool’ attitude of some sort.

Rei was, not very noticeably panicking and trembling whenever Nagisa flew away from him; he was watching Nagisa and probably thinking some sort of awful and unreasonable motive for Nagisa to not touch him. Of course the first situation he thought possible was that Nagisa had discovered his feelings and was putting distance between them; this rapidly turned to ‘Nagisa is disgusted by me’ in Rei’s mind which lead to an anxious and panicked state he couldn’t get out of.

Makoto was watching Haruka, as usual, but he seemed nervous about it, and tried being as far away from him. Not to mention he averted his eyes whenever Haruka looked at him, or was close, like two meters away from him he would look at Nagisa. He was acting scared, but not in the way he usually got when watching horror movies or being in dark places; he seemed scared in a nervous way, frightened of Haruka, maybe, or of doing something he didn’t want Haruka to see. He was so nervous about whatever he actually trembled and stutter great part of the day.

Finally, Haruka was focused on swimming and nothing else, except on Makoto. He would constantly turn and stop to look at him, and every time Makoto would be looking somewhere else. Every time he looked at Makoto, he would have this weird kind of wishing-eyes. Really, it was hard to tell _what_ was wrong or different with Haruka, but Gou could tell that _something_ was definitely there. But mostly she got that feeling because of the eyes and because he would be mostly underwater thinking... or at least it looked like he was thinking.

By the end of the day, she could only realize they were acting unnaturally between each other in different ways. Makoto and Haruka were strangely not close, Makoto and Nagisa seemed to be competing on the ‘don’t-you-realize?’ look, Nagisa and Rei seemed to react to one another (Rei panicking because Nagisa wouldn’t hug or bother him, Nagisa wanting to hug Rei because he was panicking and stopping at the last second and it repeated itself), Makoto looked pitifully at Rei who just kind of ignored everyone in his panic state, Nagisa would look at Haruka urging him to say something and Haru would ignore him, and Haruka and Rei... well, they acted normal between each other, or they would have probably if Rei stopped panicking and Haruka paid enough attention to him.

On Samezuka Rin and Aiichirou were in a similar situation, though not as obvious because of how many people were part of the club and that they mostly couldn’t spend time together even if they wanted to. Aiichirou just had a gloomy expression Rin decided to ignore in favour of not revealing his feelings and causing Aiichirou to be conscious of him. Aiichirou thought Rin would never under any circumstances share his feelings and that if he ever found out he would completely ignore him for sure, and on the other side he couldn’t stop thinking about Momotarou and Sousuke and how to speak to them so they would stop their activities when he was present.

Meanwhile Rin was trying to decide if he should or should not tell Aiichirou about his feelings, he knew in the past he had not treated Aiichirou well and the other had forgiven him, so he doubted he would make a big deal out of him confessing and would definitely not stop being his friend; yet at the same time he thought that maybe Aiichirou would get embarrassed with him around and it may make him uncomfortable, after all, he did stare him while he changes every time he has the opportunity, and he does realize that’s kind of inappropriate.

The only two that were completely fine were Momotarou and Sousuke. Or at least they wanted to believe that, thinking the other wanted only a physical relationship and a growing friendship; Also Momotarou thought they could call themselves friends with benefits, but wasn’t sure Sousuke saw him as a friend yet. And there were Seijuurou and Gou, but they weren't together at school so it doesn't completely count; but when they were together either on dates or... well dates, they got anxious and nervous, partly because they didn’t want to mess things up and that was normal, and partly because they didn’t want Rin finding out the wrong way, by walking on them in the best scenario just hanging around together, in the worse one... they tried not to think about that. They wanted to tell him, and they would, eventually. Just when would that be, they didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and because I don't like them tomorrow another chapter will be up, and Nitori and Momo will talk.


	6. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori is tired of it, and Momo doesn't want to listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialog!

Aiichirou was sitting on his bed when Momotarou entered the room, he waited for Momotarou to close the door before he started talking; it was not going to be an easy conversation, mostly because of how embarrassing it was and how uncomfortable Aiichirou felt about it.

"So, I've been thinking, Momo-kun" He started feeling nervous because of the topic

"What is it, Nitori-senpai?" Momotarou looked at him curiously, standing still; he stopped walking to wherever he was going

"Just that, could you and Sousuke-senpai not do it when I'm here? I don't like being present" Aiichirou could feel the heat coming to his cheeks

"When we do it? Oh, you mean that" he exclaimed "Sorry, Nitori-senpai, we didn't know you were awake!" he said with a smile and Aiichirou couldn’t believe he said that

"It doesn't matter if I was or not awake, though even if I wasn’t you two are loud enough for me to wake up, but I really don't want to be in the same room with a couple having sex" Aiichirou felt like he was intruding in their personal life, literally.

 "Wow, wait, no" he shouted, and uncoordinatedly moved toward Aiichirou "we are not together, like we don't like _like_ each other" he explained desperately moving his hands

"But you two are quite passionate" Aiichirou said remembering some of the nights and what they sounded like and he turned red

"I guess, but it's just like sexual attraction or something" he affirmed nervously "that's what we agreed on, at least" he murmured sounding a little disappointed

"You want to be his boyfriend" he stated almost completely certain

"I d-don't, but... maybe, just a little" he muttered the last part blushing

"And why don't you tell him?" Aiichirou asked, after all, Momotarou was already halfway there, right? They only started the other way around

"Are you crazy!? I told you we agreed on only having sex, not be in a relationship" Aiichirou looked at him un-amused and sighed, he thought he even heard him say something like ‘I don’t know if we are friends even’ but he could be wrong Momotarou was moving around a lot and had covered his mouth with his hand, frustrated

"What is the worst that could happen?"

"He may never talk to me again, he may never have sex with me again, he may feel betrayed and ignore me forever and_" he started reciting as if he had thought about this a thousand times

"Momo-kun calm down, you are being way too dramatic, I don't think Sousuke-senpai would react that badly" Aiichirou told him and Momotarou grabbed him by his shoulders

"Do you really think that!?" He yelled "but you haven't told Rin-senpai about your feelings, and you've known him for longer!" Momotarou accused him

"I just, don't think he would want to know..." he whispered

"Right, then I won't tell Sousuke-senpai either then" he declared

"Why?"

"Because! Your thoughts are obviously wrong!" He screamed

"What?" Aiichirou didn’t understand, he thought he had the most logical thoughts...mostly; at least the ones involved in this conversation were pretty logical and reasonable.

"You tell Rin-senpai, and I'll tell Sousuke-senpai" he said and run out of the room, and Aiichirou couldn't do anything but sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take more time to write the next one because I have and exam but... by friday, and as a little preview:
> 
> “For once, Makoto, you don’t know why I’m upset, why I run, you don’t know anything”
> 
> (This fic actually started with that when I thought about it ;D)


	7. People should talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstanding, then more misunderstanding and Makoto's mom understands what's going on... more or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the chapter is weird... it's because I wrote it first in spanish and then I passed it to english...

Makoto was sitting in class, looking at Haruka from time to time, he felt guilty for not telling him about his feelings. He kept asking himself why he couldn’t just _tell_ him. Every time he looked at Haruka he wanted to... hug him... and maybe... do other things... but then, at the same time those thoughts crossed his mind, he panicked and thought Haruka would figured it out, that Haruka would know what he was thinking... and then Haruka would hate him, maybe... after all, Makoto knew it wasn’t normal to want ones best friend, right? At least not like that... Makoto, as Haruka’s friend, shouldn’t want to kiss him and touch him at all.

He shouldn’t want to, but he did, and part of him wanted to tell Haruka; he hated lying to Haruka, hiding things... he felt bad about it, yet if he did tell Haruka and then he didn’t want Makoto near him anymore, he doubted he could take it. If only he had a bit of courage he would be able to tell Haruka... at least like that he would feel less guilty.

 Makoto thought he, maybe, could convince himself that Telling Haruka was not such a bad idea, he loved Haruka and he was not going to hate Makoto because of that, right? They’ve been friends since they were little, Haruka wouldn’t hate Makoto just because Makoto saw him in an inappropriate way, right? They trust each other and Haruka would never stop being his friend because his strange feelings, right? There was no way he would... no way... but what if he does, though? What if he did end up hating Makoto? What if he doesn’t want to be his friend anymore? What if he despises Makoto so much he leaves the swimming club? Then Nagisa would Hate Makoto too, as the club wouldn’t have enough members anymore Nagisa would bother Haruka until he return, but he would hate him even more and Makoto would have to leave the club for him to return because he doesn’t want Makoto staring at his almost naked body... He couldn’t do this.

Makoto let his head hit the desk, he had obviously not paid any attention to the lesson and he hadn’t had any useful, satisfying and problem-solving thought at all. It made him want to cry and he almost did. Then he felt a pat on his shoulder, when he looked up he noticed that the class had finished and everyone was leaving with the exception of two people: Haruka and a girl. Haruka was still sitting at his desk and was looking at Makoto, while the girl was the one who had pat his shoulder. She was smiling at him so Makoto smiled back at her ready to thank her when she flushed and started talking.

 “Uhm... Tachibana-kun... I eh...” she started looking nervously at Haruka who hadn’t moved an inch “Could I talk to you for a minute?” she asked and even when Makoto knew what she was going to tell him and he already knew the outcome of this he had no other option but to agree so he nodded and stood up, walking out the classroom after her.

“So...” Makoto said for her to start and tell him what she would

“Yes, I-I like you Tachibana-kun” she said blushing and he smiled at her nervously, he hated doing this because it hurt them and if he confessed to Haruka he wouldn’t like to be rejected, reason why he would not do it. Even though, he could never go out with them...

“Ah... well, you see...”he couldn’t tell her that he already likes someone, what if Haruka could hear and he figured out? Or what if he heard and then asked about it? He felt guilty enough as it was he wouldn’t want to have to lie to him even more!

“Don’t worry, I knew I was going to be rejected, I mean, you are obviously dating someone already” He almost fainted when her eyes looked toward the classroom, where only Haruka was “So it was only for you to know”

“No... it’s not... I mean... we...” Makoto stuttered frustrated and alarmed

“It’s okay, you two aren’t exactly subtle about it, but if you don’t want me to tell anyone I won’t, so really, don’t worry” She smiled and run off

Makoto’s mind after her departure was trapped in between two main thoughts: First, just how many people thought Haruka and him were dating? And second was him wishing he had half the courage that girl had so that maybe he could confess to Haruka. Standing still he watched as Haruka left the classroom and walked, fast, past him; he seemed angry, sad and confused. Makoto was petrified, he didn’t want to think about it but, what if he heard and understood she was referring about him and he connected the dots and realized about Makoto’s feelings for him? Or maybe he was just tired of waiting... whichever the case, Makoto should go after him.

Makoto started walking only to realize he hadn’t taken his things from the classroom, he walked back inside fast and then quickly threw everything inside the bag messily, and then he ran toward Haruka’s house hopping to stop him before reaching it. Thankfully he spot him on the way there and he stopped Haruka by grabbing his arm, yet Haruka wouldn’t look at him, so he started taking assuming he knew.

“I’m sorry Haru-ch_ I’m sorry Haru” It would be worst if he call him –chan right now “I didn’t mean to_”

“What?” Haruka suddenly interrupted him “You didn’t mean to what?” he asked

“I didn’t mean for you to_” he interrupted Makoto once more freeing himself from his grip

“For me to find out that way? For me to find out at all? For me to hear about it?” he asked harshly, and it was so wrong, he was so obviously hurt “For once, Makoto, you don’t know why I’m upset, why I run, you don’t know anything” now he was lost, confused and had an unsettling feeling in his stomach

“Wait, let me explain!” Makoto shouted as he started walking away, he hold him once more so he couldn’t move “come to my house, yes? So we can talk about this, please!” Makoto begged but Haruka shook him off and walked away.

Makoto sighed defeated he wouldn’t be able to talk to him for now, but maybe tomorrow Haruka would let Makoto explain what happened and everything, and he would apologize to him. Knowing this didn’t make Makoto feel any better, after all he had probably just destroyed their friendship. Or maybe he was just exaggerating... he walked to his house and tried as hard as he could not to show how down he was feeling, he could successfully fool Ran, Ren and his dad; his mom, however, was obviously not buying it. Thankfully, she didn’t comment on it until after dinner, when they were left alone washing the dishes.

 “What happen?” she asked

“Nothing” he tried, he knew he wouldn’t get out of this, but Makoto thought he could try. She looked at Makoto intensely and waited until he sighed and continued “Okay, I think I fought with Haru-chan” he admitted

“You ‘think’?” she asked confused

“He heard a conversation I had and... I think he got mad”

“Because...” she pressed on

“I was confessed by a classmate and she said she knew I was dating someone so she knew she was going to be rejected, and she assumed I was dating Haru-chan”

“So? If you thought people knowing would bother him, you should have been more careful with your affection”

“We are not dating! But I couldn’t tell her and now Haru-chan probably thinks I want to date him” which wouldn’t be a lie... but that was not the point

“Wait, you are not dating? For real or are you just trying to trick me?” Makoto didn’t understand why everyone thought they were dating

“We are not! For real, truly not dating, but everyone seems to think we are” he murmured the last part and he barely stopped himself from saying he wished they were.

“Well, I don’t think Haru-chan would get mad because of that” she said as a knowing smirk appeared on her face “did she clearly say you were dating Haru-chan?”

“No, but she looked at him!” Makoto hesitated for a second before adding “well, she looked toward the classroom, but only Haru-chan was in there!” Makoto’s mom rolled her eyes

“And you think Haru-chan would know all that? He probably just thinks you are dating someone and didn’t tell him” Makoto stared at her

“Oh...” he muttered “that makes a lot more of sense” but would Haruka really care? ­

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can, tomorrow there will be a new chapter, if not, on monday :)


	8. And this keeps going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru assumes the wrong thing, Makoto's mom laughs, Haru runs... a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to writing in 1st person, for no real reason

He is with someone, of course he is; he gets confessions almost every day eventually he would accept one of them... and Rin was so sure Makoto liked me, why would he anyway? He can choose whoever he wants, and there are thousands of better options. Maybe someone who’s not completely obsess with water or someone who has more ‘normal’ conversations with him, maybe someone that’s a girl... I’m not even that jealous I just can’t believe he didn’t tell me; unless he knows I like him and didn’t want to hurt me? That sounds like something Makoto would do.

Now, will he come get me in the morning? No, he will not because he knows I don’t want him to come... and he didn’t, I walked alone to the school for the first time in a really long time. However, when I reached the school Makoto was standing at the gates, I assumed he was waiting for his girlfriends, even if he never does that... I walked past him as if nothing had happened, or more as if a lot had happened since I’m walking past him but no-one cares.

“Haru!” he shouted “Wait, I need to explain” I don’t want to hear it again, once was enough “I’m not dating anyone!” he cried and I froze 

There were two options, either he really didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend, which I doubt, or he really didn’t want me knowing... and I’m not sure I want to know why he doesn’t want me to know. I turned around and looked at him, his eyes, his whole face was screaming he wanted to explain and wanted for me to listen; it was a devastating expression. I didn’t want to see that expression any longer so I stayed and waited for him to continue. 

“Uhm... the girl from yesterday she... err... she thought I was dating someone but that’s not true, really, I would...” he made a weird pause but I couldn’t figure out what it meant “I would tell you, Haru-chan, we are best friends, right?” I nodded, are we really? Are we best friends when I constantly see you as more than that? “It’s... funny actually... she... uhhh... she thought I was dating you...” his tone got lower as he finished the sentence and my eyes got wider for a second I looked to the side to avoid eye contact, just in case he could tell how much I wished for that to be true. He seemed as uncomfortable as I was. 

“You didn’t deny it” I suddenly blurted out

“Ah, well, she didn’t... I mean... she run off and... I couldn’t... I wanted to, I swear but... she... uhhhh... I’ll tell her today, I promise!” he became nervous extremely quickly 

“Would it really be that bad?” I asked without thinking and he looked confused “Would it be that bad to date me?” why can’t I shut up? I don’t want him knowing, he doesn’t like me obviously but he doesn’t have a girlfriend either I should stop talking “because you sound like it would be awful”

“No! I mean, yes, no, wait! Ehrr... I... it wouldn’t, but... it’s... you know... I just...” he didn’t know what to say

“I get it” I said “it must be disgusting, right?” he squealed quietly at my harsh tone, what’s wrong with me? “It’s disgusting that she thinks we are dating, you think that, don’t you?” 

“No, Haru, of course that’s not it, I just... it’s just that... I mean...” I’m so stupid, he didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do, so I just walked. I walked far away from him and from the school feeling his eyes on my back.

I didn’t even know where I was walking to; I was not going to my house, because Makoto would go there as soon as school was over, and I was missing practice for the second consecutive day, which meant not being able to swim... where should I go so that I could think? Somewhere Makoto wouldn’t find me... well, that’s hard... if I go to Rin’s dorm again I think he’ll kick me. I stopped moving as fast and started to walk very slowly trying to think of a place I could go and think without being bother...

“Haru-chan, what are you doing here?” I heard a familiar voice from the side, and when I looked over it was Makoto’s mom, Hisae, and I was mute “You and Mako-chan are still fighting? Is that why?” somehow, she always knew what was wrong

“We weren’t fighting...” I said and she just smiled 

“Of course” she didn’t believe me “Why don’t you come with me, just for today I’ll let you not go to classes” it was not an invitation, it was an order.

What should I do now? Hisae is Makoto’s mom and she kind of is mine too, I don’t know, but telling her would be worse than telling my mom. I just can’t tell her that I have feelings for her son and that I thought he had a girlfriend so I got jealous because he didn’t tell me and because he had a girlfriend which actually didn’t existed and I realized I shouldn’t be jealous because Makoto can date whoever he wants even if I don’t want that and then I acted like an idiot saying unnecessary things that probably made Makoto realize my feeling and... this is messed up. Yet I have no other option but to follow her, because disobeying her is worse than confronting her. She probably already knows anyway. We went inside Makoto’s house and sat having a cup of tea in front of each other, this was very uncomfortable.

“So Haru-chan, tell me what happened” she said and I sipped at my tea just to make time, I couldn’t sip tea forever though.

“Nothing happened” she stayed silence waiting for me to revel the truth, but that didn’t work with me. She sighed closing her eyes

“What’s with you two saying nothing” she muttered “Okay, if nothing happened why weren’t you at school?” she asked but I would still try to avoid telling her, no matter how much Hisae may already know

“I didn’t feel like going” she will be so mad at me, what am I doing?

“Right, now tell me, is this about Mako-chan’s girlfriend that doesn’t exist?” she knows, and I looked to the side “is it because you thought he didn’t tell you?” she can read me almost as much as Makoto, almost

“He already told me he isn’t dating anyone” I explained

“But you don’t_”

“I know he’s telling the truth” I interrupted

“Then why are you two still fighting?” she asked nearly desperately

“We weren’t fighting” I insisted

“Okay, but why are you fighting now?” she changed the question slightly

“I... don’t think we are fighting”

“Of course, whatever, will you tell me what happened or will I have to figure it out?” I looked at Hisae’s green eyes that looked a lot like Makoto’s and I couldn’t stop myself

“I said something I shouldn’t have” I said “I asked something I shouldn’t have and I don’t know why”

“What could you have said or asked that was so bad?”

“I asked Makoto if it would be bad to date me” she looked shocked for a second before starting to laugh. She obviously thought it was ridiculous, I’m not sure if she thinks I shouldn’t worry or that my feelings are ridiculous; I stood up abruptly and run out of the house, apparently running is the only thing I can do today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In two days there will be a new chapter! and it's going to be Nitori and Haru talking, because Haru ran a lot...


	9. Nitori is helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Nitori talk, Haru thinks things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I enjoy this a bit too much...

I didn’t understand what was happening, or more like, I didn’t understand why did I keep running into the guys from Iwatobi when I sat outside the school to mute and forget about Momo-kun and Sousuke-senpai’s activities and try to control my fantasies with Rin-senpai; a hard task if you constantly hear or see two men having sex shamelessly and completely forgetting about your existence. Okay, it was only the second time this happened, but that was two times during the same week, and it’s actually been like a day or two since the last time. This time, though, it was Nanase-san that appeared running out of nowhere. He looked distressed, and I couldn’t help but stop him.

“Nanase-san, is everything alright?” I asked and he stopped running, he probably didn’t notice me

“Fine” he said shortly, he looked to the sides and hesitated before speaking again “Nitori”

“Yes? Is really everything all right?” I asked again and he shook his head “Do you want to talk about it? No wait, this must be weird we are not even_” he surprised me by sitting by my side and actually talking

“I don’t know what to do” he started, but never continued

“If... if you tell me what happened maybe I can help you, I think”

“Someone thought Makoto and I were dating” he explained and I failed to see the problem on that, unless...

“You didn’t want people knowing?” he looked at me and apparently everything was overwhelming enough for him to be about to cry

“We are not dating, we are not together” he said quickly

“Are you sure? Because if you aren’t dating then I have to reconsider if anyone is...” I muttered, I didn’t want to be rude but... seriously.

“We are not” he insisted

“Okay, you are not dating, but what’s the problem”

“I may have implied that I did want to date” I still don’t see the problem here and I frowned trying to figure something, whatever, out

“And then what happen?” there must be something else, I mean, there’s nothing wrong with what he told me so far, right? Maybe I’m missing something

“I ran” I... I see a lot of problems there

“Why!?” I asked; I may respect him but this guy is really stupid, why did he pass on the opportunity of getting together? Or does he think Tachibana-san doesn’t like him? If that’s the case he is more than just stupid, or maybe he’s blind?

“And then I talked with Hisae, and ran again” he completely ignored my question, and who is Hisae? “And then you stopped me” he makes it sound like he run all day...

“But why did you run?” I asked again

“I didn’t want to face Makoto” so he is blind “And then his mom laughed at me” Tachibana-san’s mom? Would that be Hisae? I need to focus... not sure on what but focus.

“She probably laughed because this makes no sense” I said startling him “I would laugh too but it’s a bit depressing”

“It’s not depressing” he stated “It’s scary” I rolled my eyes

“Yes, of course, it’s so scary because you have _no way_ of _knowing_ his answer if you actually asked him out” I was kind of irritated “no, it’s depressing because you can actually BE with the one you like but decided to run instead” if I was in that same situation with Rin-senpai... no, I can’t think about that now

“I know he doesn’t like me, I didn’t want to_” I interrupted Nanase-san

“Now, don’t say that, he would go out with you, _everyone_ already thinks you two are going out” I looked directly at his eyes “you didn’t even ask him out, nor did you confess, why did you run away!?”  I almost shouted, the situation was making me desperate and I didn’t know what to tell him, how to make him realize how obvious Tachibana-San was about his feelings... though I’m surprised Tachibana-san didn’t see Nanase-san’s feelings to beatings with. I sighed “Nanase-san, what exactly did you say?”

“I asked him if it would be that bad to date me” he stated and I didn’t care any longer, these two must be both blind and idiots

“And then you ran away?” I looked for confirmation

“More or less” he started “I said something about him being disgust by the idea”

“The idea of dating you?” he nodded and I had a headache “you know, I should go back inside and you should talk this out with Tachibana-san, I may not know him well but he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would hate you because you like him” he blinked

“I know that, I don’t want him to reject me, it’s more painful for him that for the one being rejected” he stated as if it was common knowledge

“Just go and talk to him, would you?” I don’t get this guy at all, maybe someday I will... but for now I give up, so I walked fast back to the dorms; unfortunately Momo-kun and Sousuke-senpai weren’t done yet, I didn’t even have to get inside to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday seems like a good day for an updatre... and maybe... things will happen...


	10. It happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is blunt, Makoto gets courage, everything's fine now and Rin will receive a text late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what happens in this chapter. This won't be repeated... probably...

_I need to talk to Haru!_

It was obvious he was angry with me, and he obviously had something wrong; what is going on with us that we don’t understand each other right now? There’s a big misunderstanding going on and I don’t know if I can fix it without telling him my feelings... if I can’t avoid it I prefer him hating me because of that than for a misunderstanding, at least that way there would be a reasonable motive, sort of... if I can avoid him hating me all the better. I run home as soon as school was over, we would have to explain a lot once we got back to club activities, especially to Kou-chan.

“Hi mom, I’m home! I’m going to Haru-chan’s!” I shouted and threw everything I had into my room and run back to the door.

“Can I go too?” I heard to little voices, and I hope they are from Ran and Ren and not ghosts

“I wouldn’t do that, he probably isn’t there” she said from somewhere in the house and when I heard disappointed ‘awww’s I knew the voices where Ran’s and Ren’s

“I know that” it was obvious “But he has to return there at some point” She laughed knowing I wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning at the very least, and I was once more out chasing Haru

I reached his house in record time and I waited for him outside as the door was obviously locked. I knew I had some time before he returned so I started thinking of how to approach the topic without being too obvious about anything but still clear enough so he wouldn’t think I hate him or clause even more misunderstandings making him hate me while he thinks I hate him.... I should be having positive thoughts, not this... it’s hard to think positively when your long-term friendship with someone is on the line of being destroyed by some words no-one should have said or listen too! God, I’m arguing with myself... however it’s easy to understand why I’m so nervous, right? I’m not being unreasonable here, am I?

Hours went by and there were no signs of Haru, but I wouldn’t give up, I would sleep at his door if I had to. It was already dark and I was grateful I brought my coat with me because it was really cold, though the coat could only do that much, fortunately Haru-chan appeared in front of me when I was starting to doze off. He looked straight at me, but he didn’t look surprise he probably already knew I was going to be here. The only thing I could do was smile, it kind of hurt because my lips where dry and they cracked a little.

“We should get inside” he said probably noticing my state and apparently the time alone he had helped him clear his thoughts and was up for talking, or at least forgive me

“Yes” I sounded week, he extended his hand in front of me and for a moment we were reversed; we got inside and awkwardly sat on the couch, h brought some hot chocolate for the both of us and we stayed in silence

“Makoto...” he started but I didn’t know what he was going to say and panic

“I’m sorry!” I shouted and he was confused “I’m sorry, it’s not that dating you would be disgusting because we are best friends, but it was hard to explain it at that moment and the girl didn’t even let me tell her we weren’t and you kept getting mad and I didn’t know what to do, so...” he seemed to suddenly realize something and I couldn’t decide if I should freak out or be grateful, what did he realize?

“Makoto” he said calmly, or tried to because I could see him slowly getting nervous, he turned to look at me and I was definitely panicking “I like you” and all of a sudden I stopped breathing and I think blood didn’t reach my brain anymore “Makoto!?” he called worried

“What do you mean you ‘like’ me?” In between having a heart attack and crying out of joy isn’t the best feeling

“I mean I would like to know how is it to date you” I was going to cry “And to kiss you, and touch you, and wake up next to you, and_” in my state of euphoria I had enough courage to get close to him and shut him with a kiss, though the lips position was weird and made the kiss awkward it was the best sensation ever

“Maybe we should find out together?” I told him and he smiled

“We should” he said and pulled me down for another kiss, this time our lips connected and moulded together making me change my mind, this was the best sensation ever so far, I had the feeling I would change my mind a lot in that subject from now on.

Haru seemed insecure on what he was doing and so was I, it was my first kiss; was this Haru’s first kiss too? Well, technically it was my second kiss. I had some ideas on what to do; I tentatively brushed my tong over his lips before pushing through them. His hands were grabbing the front of my school shirt and I where to put mine, very slowly I slide one of them up through his thighs to his waist and used the other to support myself on the back of the couch so I could lean over Haru.

My tong curled inside his rooming around as his tong moved too. I separated enough to breathe, both feeling the heat and as I opened my eyes I noticed that he had relaxed his hand and that they were now lightly laying on the crook of my neck. We joined our lips again and reassumed our previous pace, and with my new found courage, or maybe it was because of the situation, I moved and trailed kisses down his jaw. Once I reached his neck I felt the need to bite it and lick it; I could tell Haru liked every one of my bites and I couldn’t get enough of his taste.

“Makoto...” He breathed out

He tugged at my shirt opening the buttons and sliding his hand down my chest, I moved my hand from his waist to the front of his pants and I lightly touched the aroused area. He moaned and threw himself back over the couch exposing his neck more, he brought me down with him and as I kept leaving marks around his neck and moved a little bit lower just over his collarbone something in me clicked and I froze.

“Wait, Haru...” he moved to kiss me but I stopped him “Wait” I repeated and this time he stopped moving

“What?” he asked and I was nervous “Makoto...” he sighed

“Is... I think we should stop...” even if I really don’t want to, this could go too far too fast and I don’t know if_

“I think we shouldn’t” he said

“Haru, you don’t_” he pressed his lips against mine

“I do understand, please” I flushed but didn’t really feel like arguing much against him, going against something we both wanted. I smiled and got up from the couch then offered him my hand and what I hope was a sexy smile

“Okay, but we are going to your room” I explained and he took my hand without hesitating standing up

We walked tipsily up to his room, both too excited and a bit nervous; I never let go of Haru’s hand, not even when we were in his room and he had gracefully fallen on top of his bed with me following him. I hovered over him, Haru had gotten ride off my shirt somewhere along the way up to his room and I decided I should do the same with all of his clothes. I kissed him and with both my hands I stated unbuttoning his shirt, then I slid it down his shoulders while caressing his arms to finally toss it away; going down his abdomen I reached toward his pants and I undid them as slowly and teasingly as I could, obviously I still had to get rid of his jammers.

“Makoto...” maybe I should hurry, I don’t think an erection and jammers go well together, it looked constricted

I removed his pants in one go but the jammers took some more effort, I concentrated on getting his member out of them first since it was obviously painful for him; his hands moved toward my pants and  he was quick to loosen them as well as to take them off my body. Haru’s hand’s travelled back up to my shoulders and he ran them up and down my back outlining my muscles with his fingers, his touch was so soft... and then I didn’t know what to do, I knew what he wanted but, what do I have to do to actually do it?

“Just let me...” he said and reached with one of his hand toward his drawer from where he got a small bottle of lube “use your fingers to...” he trailed off but he didn’t need to say anything else

As he spread his legs I kneeled between them, then I poured some of the lube on my fingers and as slowly and carefully as I could I put one finger inside him. He mewled lowly as I started to move my finger inside, turning it and curling it so as to expand his entrance. Haru closed his eyes and grabbed my shoulders with a bit of force when I put the second finger, I could tell he was trying as hard as he could to keep himself relaxed but it still hurt him. I leaned down and kissed his collarbone, then I bite all over the place as I had done before distracting him, I also tried to touch his member yet it was hard to keep balanced. When he started softly moaning I introduced a third finger.

“Look for_” he asked and moaned, I didn’t know what or where should I look for until he rocked his hips downward

I pushed my fingers as far in as I could and tried touching as many places inside him searching for ‘that’, it wasn’t until I turned my fingers up and pressed that I heard Haru moan loudly. I’m guessing that was the right place. I kept pressing my fingers against that making Haru moan, it was a really exciting sight, his eyes were blurred with lust and his voices sounded so sweet I could barely stop myself from entering him.

“Haru, I...” I whispered against his neck and I felt how he nodded

“Do it” he said; I swallow and he whined as I removed my fingers from inside him

“Do you have c-condoms?” I asked and he shook his head

“Doesn’t matter” he said desperately “just do it”

“If... if you are sure, I...” I stuttered, suddenly feeling very nervous and Haru noticed it

“We don’t have to, but put your fingers_” I shut him; he wanted it, I wanted it, we wanted it so I gave in and pushed inside him, his breath hitched as I buried myself inside completely “Big...” he murmured but didn’t seem to be in much pain, or maybe he liked the pain.

I pulled out as far as I could without getting out and trusted once experimentally, Haru moaned and hissed at the same time, so I’m assuming it hurt. I stayed still for some seconds before trying to move again, this time Haru didn’t hissed but he did grab my back strongly. I kissed him and now that I had a free hand I trailed one finger all over his abdomen doing little circles and other shapeless forms before moving it up his member and then I gripped my hand around it stroking it slowly.

Haru was quite vocal once I started trusting in a steady rhythm, this only helping my arousal grow bigger and uncontainable. I think I started groaning at some point but I muffled most of them with Haru’s neck and chest, all that sweet and perfect area I could see every day but never touch until now; all of Haru’s and more. We were sweaty and agitated I could see the muscles on his abdomen contracting at the same time I trusted in, his hair stuck to his face and to the pillow, his lips were swollen and a bit red while his eyes told me he was as close to coming as I was.

And then I remember we had no condom.

“I’ll pull ou_” he interrupted me with a sexy loud cry followed by him coming all over himself and on my hand. His hand curled on my back and pressed hard against it; he pressed himself against me and tightened up. Before I could stop it I came inside him. We hadn’t even recovered that I was already apologizing.

“Makoto, stop” he finally said once he regained his breath “I don’t mind” and I could almost hear the ‘ _I liked it’_ after it, I smiled and lay next to him.

“Maybe we should take a bath” his eyes lit up, he got out of the bed and didn’t seem to mind the white line of liquid coming out of him, I think I was more conscious about it than him.

I followed him and was surprised to find him standing with his phone in hand apparently texting someone. I slid one arm around him and kissed his neck from behind, how long have we been dating again? And I mean according to us because apparently everyone else though we have been dating since we met. He turned and kissed my nose before running off to the bathroom, well, walking awkwardly and kind of fast is more like it. We didn’t spoke again until we were both clean, just sitting and relaxing on the tub; his back was against my chest and even if it was terribly cramped, it was comfortable.

“I texted Rin” he said “I just wanted him to know we were together now”

“Don’t tell me he thought we were together too” he nodded “god, that’s a lot of people realizing before us” he only shrugged and I laughed, it didn’t matter anymore “But...”

“What now?”

“Nothing, just... it’s past midnight, won’t it bother Rin?” Haru didn’t care

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ai gets tired of Momo and sousuke  
> and since it'll be a short chapter I'll update by the end of the day (it's three in the morning)


	11. One of those things Rin didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori is tired and goes to Rin, things get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as short as intended... but all my chapters are short so...

_‘Got together with Makoto,_

_Tell Nitori’_

It was Haru’s message, and damn can’t he leave it alone? I didn’t tell him so he could push and pressure me to tell Ai about my feelings for him; I know I should tell him, I know he won’t hate me, I know he probably won’t mind and it will make me feel better and less as if I was bottling everything up but what’s the point? He will probably, surely, reject me, so I’m avoiding humiliation and a very awkward moment from occurring.

I’m more of a coward than Haru is.

In my defence he should have gotten together with that guy years ago, he has a very solid friendship and an actually kind of terrifying bond with Makoto; and I’ve only known Ai for like two years, almost two years even if I do think our friendship is solid enough. There’s also the fact I wasn’t that kind to Ai at the beginning... but then he did stay and we eventually grew closer.

Also he is really cute and I want to kiss and hug him all the time and it could reach a point where I won’t be able to contain myself and end up doing either of those things not giving a damn about time and space, which could end in disaster.

 To hell with it, I’m telling him.

Just as I opened the door of my room I saw Ai standing in front of it about to knock. He was wearing his pyjamas and looked frustrated and mad, sort of. And obviously I wasn’t thinking of how cute and a bit sexy he looks in those slightly big blue with white dots pyjamas, not at all; nonetheless I better look somewhere else, just in case you know, I start having those kind of thoughts...

“Ai...” I spoke first “I was just going to go look for you” then I realize something “Why are you here?” I asked him

“Sousuke-senpai’s staying at my room” I looked at him confused and he shook his head

“Okay, I need to tell you something” I was determined to get this out in the open

“I’ll listen, but let me stay here for tonight; I really don’t want to be in the same room with those too during their... activities, let’s say” I blinked, I didn’t get what he meant but that was not of my concern for now. I let him in but didn’t do more than just closing the door and turning to face him.

It’s now or never.

“Ai...” he looked at me and waited, his beautiful eyes looking up at me, I really wanted to kiss him and I did, because the time I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself came.

It was just a short, sweet peek to the lips but it felt amazing; as if I had fulfilled a desire, and I probably had. Also it made me feel horrible because that was probably Ai’s first kiss and I had just taken it without his permission, actually, even if it wasn’t his first kiss I was a horrible person for kissing him without permission... I still selfishly want to believe that was his first kiss.

He turned red the second he registered what had happened and started panicking and muttering sound that could be interpreted as “Rin-senpai, what?” or “I’m hungry” but if we take into account the context it’s probably the first option, though he could be hungry as well.

“I’m sorry, I just... I really like you” I finally said “And... uhmm, I would like to go out with you... if you want” I started feeling nervous but Ai had calmed down and was silent now “but if... you don’t want to we can... like... just be friends? Or... whatever you want it’s fine with me, though I would really like for you to be my boyfriend” I ended and then just waited nervously for Ai’s answer.

“Are you serious or is everyone against me?” he asked and I was confused “I’m too tired to deal with this, I have more than enough with Sousuke-senpai and Momo-kun so you better be serious”

“I’ve no idea what you are talking about, but I’m very serious” he flushed at the mention of the kiss and took a step closer to me enough to hug me

“Then... I would very much like to be your boyfriend” I was surprised but hugged him back happily

“Now to the other thing, is Sousuke in your room every night? Because that would explain where he goes” I suddenly changed the topic

“Not every night, but lots of nights” he said “he’s always with Momo-kun though”

“Why is he with Momo every night? I mean, I’m not going to complain if it means you come here but...” he’s cheeks turned pink and then he looked confused

“Wait, you really don’t know senpai?”

“We are going to change that senpai for Rin soon, but no, I have no clue” he pushed me lightly before blushing dramatically

“Well... Momo-kun and Sousuke-senpai are kind of... uhm... doing _things_ at night” he said quietly and a bit embarrassed “And they apparently don’t mind that I see them or hear them, but I do and I have told them, well I’ve told Momo-kun and he said they would stop, but! And that’s why I’m here, I couldn’t take it, I mean, I get that they are... doing _that_ , but I don’t want to...” I went down and rudely interrupted him with another short peek

“Ai, calm down, I don’t understand, what are they doing?” he looked at me as If I had just asked the most stupid question ever

“What could they be doing!?” he desperately asked

“I don’t know! They could be planning to rob a bank or something...” then I actually thought about it and... “Oh, you mean they are doing _that_...” I stated and this conversation was just kind of weird and very vague “They are having sex” he nodded furiously “I didn’t know they were together”

“Probably because they are not” he commented

“What?”

“They just do it and they don’t care that I’m in the room too and honestly I don’t want to see them nor listen to them anymore_” now Sousuke’s disappearing during the night problem was solved

“I get it, you can always stay here” I said and with a smirk I added “And maybe we can enjoy of our own _activities_ ” he blushed hard and sort of gasped at that, maybe that was too much for the first hour of being boyfriends so I panicked and tried to fix it “But you know, not right away, like... w-when you feel ready or_”

“Or we can start tonight” he said tiptoeing to reached my lips and kissing me fiercely.

Neither of us got much sleep that night, obviously, and by the end of the next day everyone in the swimming team know we were together based only on Ai’s bite marks and their particular shape... Also, I may have to talk with Sousuke for future sleeping arrangement, or better just see how everything turns out.

On another note, Haru actually wanted me to tell Ai he got together with Makoto because apparently he helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, but probably Nagisa. Probably by monday.


	12. Nagisa not Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa sees a lot of marks on Haru's body and feels envyous, also he really doesn't want to give up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but Nagisa is... Nagisa

Mako-chan and Haru-chan are in so much trouble with Gou-chan for skipping two days of practice! But something tells me they don’t mind much, something on Haru-chan’s body, like, thousands of little red marks. I feel so envious of their now real relationship, but now I get to tell Mako-chan ‘I told you so’ because he wouldn’t believe me, it was so obvious from the beginning I can’t believe they were so dense. But never mind that, now Haru-chan’s body has a constant reminder for me that they are happily fucking and I can’t even kiss Rei-chan.

“We are very sorry, Kou-chan!” Mako-chan cried “We had something to... solve” yeah, actually, for how things were going I’m surprised that was the outcome, I’m surprised they even got far enough for Mako-chan to leave hickeys on Haru-chan’s torso...wait, Mako-chan left _hickeys_ , lots of them! And they are _everywhere_! Wow, Mako-chan so passionate!

“Yes, I can see that” Gou-chan glared at Haru-chan’s marks making Mako-chan blush and Haru-chan looked away, then Gou-chan sighed “I’m glad you made up, now practice!” Haru-chan took about two seconds and he was already in the pool swimming, Mako-chan took a bit more, okay, a lot more than Haru-chan

I looked at them and it didn’t matter that I was truly really happy for them, I can’t help but feel a tiny bit envious of them; I want to have that kind of relationship with Rei-chan! Why can’t I!? Because Rei-chan likes beautiful things, right? That would mean he would like a beautiful girl and I’m neither of those things... I know I’m not ugly but I don’t think I would fit Rei-chan’s description of beauty.

“So Makoto-senpai lied and they were together?” Rei-chan startled me

“No, Mako-chan is horrible at lying” I told him calming down my hear

“But they obviously... engaged in s-sexual activities” I didn’t even stopped myself from laughing, Rei-chan so weird sometimes

“Rei-chan, they were technically already dating, they just didn’t know” I told him smiling as much as I could because damn you Rei-chan so cute and innocent; please be mine! “I guess they celebrated the good way” Rei-chan blushed and I couldn’t keep going with this, I wanted to cry.

“Nagisa” Mako-chan called me and I immediately turn toward him, regretting it as soon as I saw his dreamy expression and how somewhat concern was mixed in it “Are you_”

“I’m fine!” I shouted and dived into the water

I can’t keep this up, I can’t keep pretending, I can’t keep loving Rei-chan... it hurts too much, I... I have to get over him so we can be friends and talk and laugh and do friendly things without me feeling guilty and without me aching to do other things to poor innocent Rei-chan, without it hurting. Yes, I have to give up, there was no way he would ever like me back anyway so that’s the only option; I don’t want to give up. I have to anyway.

What if after I given up trying and I get over him he discovers I had a crush on him and he hates me because I didn’t tell him? Then probably I should tell him that I like him and explain, but that would make him act differently toward me, I know that; Rei-chan doesn’t like me clinging to him already he would feel even more uncomfortable if I tell him. This is so hard. I got out of the pool and walked to get my towel, I saw Mako-chan do the same.

“Nagisa?” Mako-chan came closer to me making sure no-one could hear “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to give up” I told him in a sad tone

“Then don’t” I looked up at him he wanted to help but there was nothing he could do, nothing would grant my wish nothing would make Rei-chan like me as more than friends

“I have to” his expression showed concern and sadness and he sighed

“Nagisa, you told me Haru-chan liked me, remember? If you could see that, you have to see that Rei likes you”

“It’s different, I know he likes me but... he doesn’t _like_ me” I explained

“Believe me, he does _like_ you, now don’t look so down, okay? It’s weird when you are not smiling” of course, how could I forget? I need to pretend everything’s normal, right? Or even Rei-chan will worry; I nodded and faked a smile for Mako-chan.

I sighed when he wasn’t looking, I really don’t want to give up but there’s no other way out if I want Rei-chan as a friend and the pain to go away, until then, I must endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But because this is a short chapter, I'm updating the next chapter, like, right now. (because I wrote them one after the other, but it's Rei's pov the next one)


	13. The 'detective'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's logical thinking takes him nowhere near the real answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know...

Dear lord Nagisa-kun knows I like him! No, no, no, no, no, wait, don’t jump to conclusions, there must be a more logical reason for his sudden change of attitude toward me and in general. But what else could it be? He was talking to me when Makoto-senpai asked if he was fine, almost asked, and then he took the first opportunity he got to run away... could it be because of the conversation itself or... and then he even looked sad, cheerful beautiful Nagisa-kun being sad! 

I observed him for a few days before I made any assumptions, but even after three days of observation I got nothing, he seems generally sad but I don’t know what’s causing it. Did he have a fight with his parents again? Is he failing any subject? Maybe he did realize about my feeling and feels betrayed? Or maybe he was a terminal illness and will day any day now!? 

Wait, what am I thinking? I know he is not failing anything, I’ve personally supervise his study sessions and checked he had done all his homework, I’ve even seen his grades as he had shown them to me eagerly... so that leaves a fight with his parents, realizing my feeling or a terminal illness. Please don’t be the last option.

Having followed his progress until after winter break I can tell for sure it’s not a fight with his parents. Which means there are only two possibilities and I beg for it not to be the terminal illness, it would be devastating to learn something that horrible would happen to a gorgeous and amazing being like Nagisa-kun. Maybe there’s another option, even I have been feeling down lately because Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai are leaving; Nagisa-kun has been friends with them since longer than me, so he would logically feel sadder by their departure... 

“Maybe you should ask him” I screamed and jumped at Haruka-senpai’s voice coming from behind 

“I-I don’t s-seem to understand w-what you’re referring to” I stuttered and Haruka-senpai sighed apparently annoyed... maybe

“I mean, everyone knows you are worried about Nagisa, wait, not everyone, just Makoto, Gou and me” that’s just three people “And we are worried about him too but he won’t talk to us, he does talk to Makoto and apparently it’s got to do with you” he’s talking a lot and in complete long sentences, but what does it mean it’s got to do with me? So he did realize my feelings... well, at least he’s not dying...

“Ah... well, Haruka-senpai I don’t think there’s anything I can do if that’s the case...” I felt dejected and miserable all of a sudden, one thing is thinking he may be uncomfortable around you and another thing is knowing the guy you lo-like is sad because of you...

“Don’t say that, now go and talk to him” is he not listening? Doesn’t he understand the situation? “Go ask him what’s wrong!” he demanded rather aggressively, kind of like a mother telling her disobedient child what to do... I think Makoto-senpai’s mother-like attitude may have stuck to him as well

I sighed; maybe this is the only way to get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be something about Haru you may need to notice... (because I made it quite evident) next one everything is mostly solved! probably! and it will be longer!


	14. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes to Haru, Makoto calls Rei, and then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't say when this chapter would be up...

Okay, obviously I’m not getting over him and I don’t know for how long can I keep pretending I’m fine, Mako-chan has asked me that at least a hundred times this week so I’m not even doing a good job at hiding it... if only Rei-chan asked me then I would know he cares about me. Of course he cares, but just as friends and I’m supposedly getting over him, I should not be wishing he notices.

How do people get over their crushes? It’s so damn hard I want to hide under a rock and only come out when I have completely forgotten about everyone. Maybe I could hide in Haru-chan’s house once he leaves if he doesn’t sell it...or maybe I could go stay there now and convince him not to sell it. Yeah, I can do that, I should do that right now or it’ll be too late; but Haru-chan could tell Rei-chan; well, no, he would tell Mako-chan and then Mako-chan would tell Rei-chan. Better take mackerel with me, I can bribe him. It’s the perfect plan!

“Haru-chan! Let me stay here” I exclaimed as soon as he opened the door “Or is Mako-chan here? I wouldn’t like to listen to your perverted th_”

“Come inside” he grunted not letting me finish, perfect plan I said, I walked in and he closed the door, then we sat at his table and he stared at me as I drank a cup of tea “What do you want?” he suddenly asked

“What, can’t I want to spend a night with my wonderful friend?” he kept staring at me and I felt the pressure, he’s spending too much time with Mako-chan, he became a mother too! No, wait, they already spent a lot of time together...

“Right” he sighed “you are not running away again, are you?” I almost squealed, this was the time to take out the mackerel

“Here, Haru-chan, I brought this for you” I gave it to him “just let me stay here, yes? I’ll give you more later if you want” I begged but he’s definitely a lot mother-like than before and he didn’t take the mackerel

“Nagisa_” his cell-phone started ringing “wait” he said and answered “Makoto_ no I’ll go in some minutes_ yes_ no_ I swear I won’t_ Makoto, seriously, I can’t even eat it lately_ no, Makoto, I’m not ill_ yes, just wait some more_ love you too...” Haru-chan blushed, surprisingly, and what, are they marr_? Never mind, they’ve always been; he looked at me and I tried to suppress my teasing grin “Now, Nagisa, you can stay here for tonight, but you will not stay here longer than that, got it? And you’ll take the mackerel with you” that took me aback; Haru-chan does not want the mackerel?

“Haru-chan, are you alright?”

“Are _you_ alright?” he looked at me worryingly “Nagisa, what happened?” can I tell him? I trust Haru-chan but...

“Don’t tell Mako-chan, don’t tell anyone” I started and looked down as I spoke “I can’t keep doing this, Haru-chan, I want to be Rei-chan’s friend but... I just can’t, I want him so bad it hurts” I looked directly at him “What else can I do?” I turn toward him almost crying “What?” he really took Mako-chan’s mother look, no, this one’s new, like, his own kind and warm one.

“You can tell him and stop hiding” he said and I paralyzed, does he hear himself? “It worked for me”

“It’s completely different Haru-chan, you and Mako-chan were already dating without knowing”

“Exactly” he simply said “we’ll be upstairs, don’t do anything inappropriate in this house” I looked at him confused as he walked, then I heard steps behind me and turn to see that Rei-chan had entered the house... I was half expecting it to be Mako-chan.

“Wait, what? How?” I asked even if I knew it had been Haru-chan’s doing... again

“Makoto-senpai called me” he started “He said I had to come because you were here” wait, so Mako-chan’s here as well? “I... Nagisa-kun, I need to tell you something” he told me hesitating, he definitely knows

“I don’t want to hear it” I announce covering my ears

“I know, but I need to say it anyway” he knows, he fucking knows, I can’t take this, I can’t take his rejection, I can’t have him pushing me away “Nagisa I... I like you, a lot, I may even be in love but I’m not sure” what? “and, I know you don’t... you don’t want me that way and I understand, still... still I would like to be your friend” what? “To keep being you friend, and I’ve notice that... that recently you’ve been distant and... sad” just what? “and I... I want to know if it’s my fault... if somehow my feelings bother you or... or if it’s something else I just... I don’t want you to be sad so” I’m going to cry “if there’s anything I can do for you to be happy I will do it” he finished then fidgeted for a second, turn and started to walked out of the house

“You could...” I jumped toward him stopping him “there’s something you could do” I said and he turned stiffly toward me

“Yes?”

“You could kiss me” I said completely serious

“Excuse me?” he was confused

“That, a kiss from Rei-chan would make me really happy” he doubted and attempted three times to get down before finally going down and kissing my cheek more confused than embarrassed “that’s not what I had in mind” I pouted

“S-sorry, w-what did you want?” he’s so cute I feigned thinking

“Something more like this” I said and went up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his mouth moving them slowly, then I parted and saw Rei-chan’s flushed face “Yeah, something like that” I smiled “I like you too, Rei-chan” I said and hugged him tightly hearing his heart beat fast; slowly he moved his arms and encircle me I felt so warm I could almost die

“You didn’t know about my feeling” I shook my head “Then what made you feel depressed?”

“Rei-chan, no-one’s feeling could depress someone else, at the most they would feel uncomfortable” I told him “and I was not depressed, just moderately sad” I argue

“Okay, but why?”

“I thought you didn’t like me” I admitted “and thought I should get over you... but I didn’t want to” I separated from him “now, what took you so long to tell me you liked me?” he smiled at my question and gently hold my hand entangling our fingers

“We should go to my home” he said and I had two main reactions, first I was excited to go to Rei-chan’s house, second I didn’t understand where that came from

I was not going to go against the suggestion. He later explained that Haru-chan had told him through Mako-chan not to do anything lewd in Haru-chan’s house, especially since they were there too; I’m so glad we went to Rei-chan’s and that his parents weren’t home, I think he had it secretly planed out but he won’t admit it. We didn’t go all the way though it doesn’t matter, I can wait a bit longer; I knew Rei-chan wouldn’t fuck me that very same day from the start so everything is fine and sunshine now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinforcing it. anyway I thought it would be a good idea to go into Gou and Mikoshiba... tomorrow next chapter!


	15. Telling the soft shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou decides it's time she tells Rin she has a boyfriend. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love it when people walk in on others!

I can do this, we can do this, if Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai _finally_ got together and Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun too I can tell my brother I’m dating. And after the captain and vice-captain skipped practice for two days I can definitely have a day to myself and go to my brother’s school before it ends, Sei should be coming to pick me up any moment now. We’ll go together and I just hope he doesn’t want to hurt him or puts him in an uncomfortable position...

“Kou-chan!” I heard Sei calling me “let’s go” he said and I smiled at him

“Sei, how was your day? Didn’t you have an exam?” I asked him

“Yeah, but I think I did pretty well” he confidently said “listen Kou, do you really want to do this now? I mean, we can_”

“I think it’s time, but if you don’t want to...” It’s been months since we started dating, almost a year, I don’t want to keep this from him; he could get hurt if we don’t tell him and may cry... “I know you two are kind of friends”

“Kind of?” he asked “We are friends... I think so” he stated and I rolled my eyes “and he’s your brother so it should be your decision”

“No, it’s our decision, we are together and we both know Rin” I insisted, it’s not the first time we discuss this

“Okay, okay, don’t get mad” he soothed me with a flashy smiled “I just want to make sure you are sure” I went up and kissed him quickly, he’s an idiot

We arrived at Samezuka and because everyone there knew Sei and me we went in without many questions, I mean, I had been there more than once visiting Rin and Sei... though Rin doesn’t know of those visits. Anyway, we went straight to Rin’s and Sousuke-kun’s room, where we expected to find Rin and Sousuke. And well, Rin was there.

“Rin!” I shouted as I took in the scene in front of me, Sei was petrified and completely speechless

“Gou!?” he asked shouting back

“What were you doing to Nitori-kun!?” finally Sei reacted and so did Nitori-kun who was currently under Rin laying on the bed

“Mikoshiba-senpai! Umm... we were... it’s just...” he was so mortified it looked hilarious despite the situation, I sighed

“Okay, calm down everyone” I said “let’s start over, hi Rin, is there anything you would like to tell me?” I asked him with a smile and blinking excessively trying to forget I’ve seen my brother practically eating Nitori-kun’s face

“Uhmm... uh...” he rubbed his face with both hands and just kept them there for a second “Okay, yeah” forget about Rin making Sei uncomfortable, right now everyone in this room is uncomfortable “this is... whatever, I’m dating Ai”

“Fantastic” I said “now my only male friend that is not together with another guy is Sousuke-kun”

“I wouldn’t count on that for long” Nitori-kun said in a whisper, still flush and I looked at him confused

“Apparently, Sousuke and_” Rin started but bite his tong looking at Sei “I’ll tell you another time”

“I have a feeling they are not talking because I’m here” Sei commented and I had the same feeling

“Mikoshiba-senpai...” I kind of forgot we were supposed to tell Rin about being together with Sei, and Nitori-kun looks about to collapse out of embarrassment of being found making out with my brother

“Rin, there’s something I came here for” I started and very slowly I moved to hold Sei’s hand

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no” Rin immediately stood up and walked toward us “You two are not together”

“We are...” Sei started but Rin shut him

“You keep quit” he growled

“You won’t start with this, Rin!” I shouted because I know Sei won’t, he’s not that stupid “you are with Nitori-kun, I’m with Sei; you can’t say anything against it”

“But he’s too old for you!”

“Nitori-kun is in my same year and Sei’s only a year older than you, what does it matter!?”

“Even if that’s true, he’s... he... argg, fine, he’s not that bad, but!” he stared intensely at Sei “Fine! Fine, you can be with him” that... was a lot easier than what I expected...

“What?” incredibly enough, it was Sei who spoke first, though my face match his reaction

“I remembered something you don’t know yet” I don’t like where this is going “and then realized that you, just like me, are an older brother” at this point Nitori-kun spoke

“Rin, you wouldn’t_” but Rin ignored him

“So you wouldn’t do anything to Gou that you wouldn’t like_”

“I’m warning you Rin, don’t say a world more” Nitori-kun said firmly and Rin looked at him for a second before sighing

“Fine, I’m happy knowing it” he said but now our curiosity was picked, especially Sei’s since it obviously had to do with Momotarou-kun, and he was kind of proud/protective of him

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Sei asked sounding just a bit desperate

“Look, Ai doesn’t let me tell you, and since I shouldn’t know either I won’t tell you” sure, because he isn’t totally whipped by Nitori-kun “But why don’t you ask Momo about his night activities?”

“Night activities? Does he like, go swimming in the middle of the night?” _I_ hit him because he couldn’t be that innocent, I know he’s not but that should stay a secret from Rin “You mean _that_ king of night activities?”

“I don’t know, ask him” he obviously refers to that, but with who and how? Does he sneak out... forget it, Momotarou-kun can’t be quiet enough for that, so that means it’s someone in the school...

“Are you serious? Should I give him the talk?” I ignored him trying to figure out who Momotarou-kun could be with at night, another guy from the school Momotarou-kun talked to that had those inclinations...

Suddenly, the conversation from before flowed into my mind; Nitori-kun saying I shouldn’t count on Sousuke-kun as a friend that’s not with another boy, Rin about to say Sousuke-kun and person x are doing something and stopping because Sei’s here; Sousuke-kun not being here when he should, even if he was giving my brother and Nitori-kun space we would have cross paths with him because he wouldn’t be wondering around the school, which could mean Sousuke-kun is in Nitori-kun’s room now, the one he shares with Momotarou-kun... it all made sense and I gasped loudly

“Are you saying Momotarou-kun and S... are together!?” I didn’t dare say his name with Sei beside me, it was not my place and I didn’t know how he would take it, both being so passionate about women... well, at least I thought so

“No, not really, they are not together” Sei sighed in relief “They are just... they... uhmm...”

“They are having sex, most nights apparently” Nitori-kun was beat red and Sei was petrified once more

“Wait, for real?” I asked and they nodded, I can’t believe neither of these, I mean, why would Nitori-kun be so embarrassed to say the word sex when he and Rin had obviously done it before? I can see the marks on his legs that go under his shorts; those don’t get there while simply making out

“You have to tell me who he is doing it with!” Sei cried

“I was going to, but Ai thinks it’s a bad idea and it would be wrong” Nitori-kun nodded “But” he continued “Gou had it all figured out, so if you want to know either ask your little brother or Gou”

“Rin!”

“What did I do now?” Nitori-kun looked directly to his eyes “I needed them to suffer for a bit, I don’t want them together”

“Why? It’s not like Mikoshiba-senpai is a bad guy”

“I know, he’s like one of the best candidates for Gou, I just don’t want her dating” he admitted “like, I guess Makoto is one of the only ones over him, but Makoto is Haru’s and will always be Haru’s”

“Are they finally together?” Nitori-kun asked, and I’m surprised even him thought they should be together

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you the other time?”

“No, since when!?”

“The same day or the day before we got together, I’m not sure”

“Technically, the day before, because I talked to Nanase-san and that day at like midnight we got together”

“You have been together for that long and haven’t told me?” I asked interrupting their conversation and completely ignoring Sei had disappeared

“How long have you been dating Mikoshiba?” he asked back

“Longer, but that’s not the point, did you think I would have gotten mad?”

“Did you think I would have?”

“You got mad!”

“Dear lord” Sei entered the room dramatically and seemed in shocked “I went to Momo’s room and...” he didn’t continue

“You shouldn’t have done that” Nitori-kun seemed comprehensive of his trauma

“You don’t understand, I didn’t even get to nock and I heard... I heard my little brother moaning _‘more, harder, fill me with your cum’_ I don’t even know who he is with” Nitori-kun sighed at Sei’s devastating state

“Fine, you can tell him” Nitori-kun gave up

“You tell him, he’s your boyfriend”

“It’s your friend who’s fucking Momotarou-kun!” I argued

“Sousuke’s also your friend!”

“Well, yeah, but he’s your best friend and your roommate” are we really doing this?

“I know, but Mikoshiba’s your boyfriend, and he’s the one who wants to know, and I feel kind of bad because of what he heard” and also Nitori-kun prohibited you from telling even if now you have his permission

“I know, but still, Sousuke-kun met you before me, and he’s been your friend for longer, also Sei used to be your captain, it’s only fair you tell him”

“You both have just told me while arguing” Sei interrupted our madness called siblings arguing “So, who is Sousuke?”

“Rin’s current roommate, I think you’ve met him before, and he’s also our friend so don’t hurt him”

“Is he in the swimming team?” I nodded

“But I think he’s not swimming that much because of his shoulder” I explained

“That idiot, he overworked and hurt himself, now’s doing physical therapy to recover”

“I see... if you say he’s good for my brother...” he looked at me

“I remind you that they are not together yet” Rin commented

“Oh... right... I can’t believe my little brother’s taking it up the ass”

“He’s not the only one here” I gesture toward my brother and Nitori-kun “Well, we better get going or it’s going to be too late and that, we don’t want any more drama” I said and pushed Sei out the room “we should never repeat such a lovely visit” I ended with a smile and I know everyone agreed, too many things were revelled for our sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what should happen next... so... mmm, monday sounds good for next chapter if I come up with something it could be sooner ;)


	16. Haru has a new secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes to the doctor, gets some shocking news but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at the time that has passed in the story and decided it was time for this! I think this is the longest chapter so far...

I took the first bite of the breakfast that Makoto had to prepare because I was too tired to get out of bed, and it was already happening again, that feeling one gets when they are about to throw every single thing inside of them out; the worst part is that Makoto is here and will get either worry because I may be sick or because he poisoned me. Obviously the second one’s not the case, this had been happening for the past days and Makoto hadn’t cook then, and actually, his food was not bad this morning so I’m guessing he had been practicing. I stood up and run toward the bathroom kneeling beside the toilet and vomited; a very worried Makoto ran behind me.

This morning had been different from the last ones where Makoto hadn’t been with me, I mean, they all included vomit at some point, but they also included nausea before it; I woke up feeling sick. Yet, today, I hadn’t felt anything but exhaustion when I woke up and I thought it was because I didn’t sleep that much at night and was happy that finally I wouldn’t be throwing up as soon as I got up; instead I did it once I ate something, even if it was a small bite of it.

“Haru!” Makoto screamed panicking “please, tell me it was not my fault, I promise I won’t cook ever again!” if it wasn’t because I was still with my head in the toilet emptying my stomach, I would be either hitting him on the head or hugging him

“It was not your fault” he sighed but was still not calmed, obviously “I’m fine” just probably sick

“But you’ve just threw up!” he cried “you must be sick, Haru-chan, don’t die!”

“I’m not dying” I don’t think I look convincing at the moment

“But if I poisoned you_!”

“You did not”

“How can you be sure? I’m awful at cooking!”

“Yes, but...” I whispered so low I couldn’t hear myself and bite my lip

“But? Haru, I should take you to the hospital, you could be dying and it would be all my fault; and then_”

“But it was good” he blinked “and it’s not the first time” I admitted

“What do you mean... when... when did it start happening?” he asked panicking even more

“About a week ago” I said quickly hopping he wouldn’t understand “Anyway, it’s nothing, I’m fine now”

“Haru!” he cried desperately and as if I was doing something evidently stupid

“What? It is fine I don’t even feel that bad”

“But you do feel bad, Haru, you are ill!” he shouted “you need to go to the hospital”

“I don’t” of course I do, but I don’t want to “It’ll go away” hopefully

“Haru, please” he begged “just a short visit, the doctor will give you some medicine and it will really go away” I sighed, I knew he was right but if I really have something bad I don’t want Makoto to be there, it would make things worse

“I’ll go, just...”

“Not with me, I don’t think I could stand being there anyway”

“You will freak out” I commented and he kissed my cheek

After I brushed my teeth several times and drank a huge amount of water Makoto left the house. Once he left I had this confused feelings between wanting him to stay with me and wanting to hit him; lately I have the need to hit everyone... and I still wanted him far away so I could go to the hospital.

Ten minutes later I was at the entrance of the hospital doubting if I should really go inside, then I thought of Makoto and that I wouldn’t be able to lie to him and tell him I did go and that everything was fine so I closed my eyes and walked inside; then I realized that closing my eyes while walking was probably a stupid idea and opened them quickly. I approached the receptionist, fortunately for me the place was empty and the doctor called me immediately... after he got his coffee, a strongly scented coffee.

“So... uhmm...” he checked my file for a second “Nanase-kun, what are you here for?” what reason could I have to be at a hospital if it wasn’t because I’m feeling horrible physically? I must keep calm; I don’t even feel that bad anymore

“I’m feeling unwell” he looked at me expecting more information “I’ve been vomiting in the morning for a week” he nodded, did he just assume there was something else or did he just not want to work, he’s looking at something in his computer, is he even paying attention to me at all? “and I usually feel nausea before that happens” he didn’t say anything and for some reason I had no patience at all “Look, my boyfriend is freaking out thinking I’m dying, just tell me I’m fine and ‘there’s no need to worry’ so I can get out of here” now I feel horrible emotionally

“Boyfriend you say? What would your boyfriends name be? Full name” is he freaking kidding me?

“Tachibana Makoto, what does it matter?”

“I see, and have you had penetrative sex with him?” seriously what?

“What do you need to know that for?”

“Believe it or not, it’s of vital importance at the moment” I’m never coming to this hospital again

“Yes, we did”

“Okay, I’ve requested for a blood and urine test, have you eaten anything today yet?”

“I think I threw everything out this morning” I said dryly as I extended my arm for him to take blood, I swear if he sticks that needle in the wrong place and has to do it again Makoto will pay for it.

“Perfect, now please fill this and bring it to me” I did as he told me as quick as I could “perfect, I’ll be back with the results in a few minutes” of course, because those test take just _a few minutes_ to show the results

The doctor took exactly 46.2 minutes to get back; he was looking a lot more excited than before, he was smiling and his walked looked almost as if he was half dancing and half jumping. I don’t know what he is so euphoric about because I’m going to hit him if he doesn’t tell me what he found out, or maybe he had a bit too much coffee. At least it can’t be that bad if he’s like that, unless he’s an asshole who enjoys watching people’s life get destructed as he tells them they are about to die.

“So?” the doctor looked at me smiling widely, please he can’t be that much of a sadist

“I can’t believe this happened! And it happened here first!” he exclaimed and I’m really confuse “With so many names in the list, I got the first one! Though I can’t believe two of the names are together, that’s a waste” he continued “Anyway, we get to put the first two ticks in the list, this is so exciting I can’t wait!” he stopped once he realized I was completely lost “You probably want to know what I’m talking about, sorry, I’m just so happy!” he seems Nagisa right now

“No, I don’t, but if it has anything to do with me, tell me”

“You see, years ago a program was started to see if male pregnancy was possible, so different scientist gather together and manipulated the DNA of different zygotes from different mothers that actually didn’t know about this being done, and once they were content with the resulting DNA chain they waited... two different programs were done but both were cancelled because of the controversy of them being secret even for the mothers involved, an agreement was reached where if no-one told anything about it the scientist wouldn’t keep up with them” he explained “so that brings us to you, who are one of the results of the program and so is your boyfriend” he smiled and I didn’t know what to feel “In short you are pregnant and if you take turns with your boyfriend so could he” that’s too much, I shook my head “Fantastic, anyway and just to clarify, this programs allow the subject of it to get their partner pregnant or themselves, there’s also the fact that not only a baby is formed but a pseudo-uterus that has a connection with the outside and some glands are working to produce milk, meaning you will lactate” I put up a hand

 “Wait” too much information, too many details, too many emotions, I can’t deal with this “I’m pregnant, that’s what you are saying” he nodded and I almost fainted

“You... you can get an abortion if you want” he said not as lively as before “It was part of the agreement, if the subjects of the experiment didn’t want the baby they could abort them”

“I... I don’t know what I want” he looked at me pitifully

“Come, I’ll check how far into the pregnancy you are, you have up to your third month to decide” I nodded even if I felt like air wasn’t enough “Well, I would say you are roughly over a month, maybe six weeks, you have at least six more weeks to decide” he smiled finally behaving like a normal human being “up till then, you may want to change your diet so you won’t throw up every morning and_”

“What about swimming, can I swim?”

“Well, as long as you don’t get tired you can, but maybe not in a competitive way, just relaxing in the water and some mild swimming, that should be fine” I nodded, at least I could do that and think, I need to think “Go to the nutritionist in the floor above this, she will give you a complete list of food that will help you feel better, and well, come back in a month”

I nodded, and did everything on automatic from there. I spoke with the nutritionist, took the list of food, and exited the hospital. Instead of going home I went to Makoto’s, even if I didn’t want to tell him just yet I needed him. Shacking I called at the door and waited for someone to open the door, luckily it was Makoto who opened; I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I’m not going to cry.

“Haru?” he was surprised but hugged me anyway “What happened?” I shook my head I didn’t want to tell him and I didn’t want to think about it at the moment “Okay, as long as you are not dying” he muttered and I felt so comfortable... I could hear his heart, felt the heat coming from his body, I felt safe having his protective arms around me; I could possibly fall asleep.

“Haru-chan!” two excited voices called from behind Makoto, I separated from him to look behind to confirm my suspicions

“Wait, Haru’s not_” he was forcefully shoved to the side by his siblings so they could stand in front of me

“Haru-chan, did you come to play?” Ran asked

“Or are you here to be with nii-chan?” this time was Ren

“I...” I looked at Makoto for a second; I did come to be with him but... “I came to play, of course” they screamed in excitement and before I knew it I was playing around with them and Makoto. It came to the point it was so late I stayed for dinner, and that’s when I remembered

“What is it Haru-chan?” Makoto asked me and I turned toward him

“I just, I have a diet to follow” Makoto was surprised, never had anyone thought I would have a diet, and once he read the menu he was even more in shock, which of my diets had no mackerel in it?

“Oh, well, I’ll tell my mom” he smiled but it showed he was worried

“Makoto” I called him and when he looked at me I kissed him quickly “I’m fine” I told him and I was sure now, I didn’t even need to think much about it, I’m going to keep the baby.

Now what’s really going to be hard is telling Makoto about it, but I’m sure we’ll come around it as we did with getting together... I just hope I don’t take that long; and I need to figure out what I’m going to do after graduation apart from being pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Haru had probably gotten pregnant during Christmas :D  
> and who do you think is next? you'll not find out in the next chapter because that will be Nagisa complaining and geting what he wants ;) (this will be in between Monday and Tuesday)


	17. Not patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa can't stand the wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not descriptive. (because my mom want to read this and she's too innocent? for those kind of things)

It’s been forever and we still haven’t gone all the way! Okay, maybe not forever, like five days... but I want Rei-chan, he just doesn’t seem to want me. What am I thinking? Of course he wants me; we’ve done... things, most of them the night we got together. Now I only have to plan a way to have sex with Rei-chan... it shouldn’t be that hard.

Or maybe it’s way harder than I thought it would be.

I’ve tried seducing him in multiple forms, we’ve reached the point where I thought we would finally do it more than once, but he always back off in the last second. It’s so frustrating, it’s almost worst than just pinning for him; I have him now but he won’t do anything? How does that even work? It’s time to take a direct approach.

“Rei-chan!” I shouted in his ear “why won’t we have sex?” he began choking

“Nagisa, what!?” his face was so red I couldn’t differences his glasses from it

“I just... I’ve been trying really hard for us to have sex and you always refused me!” I complained loudly

“Well... I... is...” I looked at him begging “I just think we should take it slow...”

“Rei-chan, we’ve been dating for a week already!”

“We’ve _only_ been together for a week” he said

“That’s my point, after a week we can_” I stopped myself “Rei-chan, is it that you are not ready? I can wait... for a bit more if that’s the case, but you have to tell me”

“T-that’s not it, I...” he nervously started “We must wait for a bit more”

“Rei-chan, what you are saying makes no sense; you were literally licking my ass the night we got together”

“That...!” if I wasn’t so distressed right now, I would be laughing at Rei-chan’s face

“Please, Rei-chan, if you are ready can we please do it!” well, that sounded desperate “Seriously I’m going to die if we don’t!” am I exaggerating? Just a tiny little bit

“I know I’m ready” he said quietly “I’ve made research and... but maybe we should wait even if we want to...” my god I want to hit him, but instead better kiss him

“If we want to, why shouldn’t we?” I whispered over his lips

I believe that convinced him, I mean, moments later we had no clothes on, I was moaning under him and the bed was no were near as tidy as it usually is. Incredibly enough, even if he had research on this, he had no condoms and no lube; he’s lucky I was desperate enough and didn’t actually mind the lack of these items, and to be honest, there’s nothing more sexy than Rei-chan licking my ass. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will reveal the second pregnancy! and because I have most of the chapter writen (and this chapter is really short) it'll be up tomorrow :)


	18. Painfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's someone in pain, someone in a bad mood and someone thinking, two of those are the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now you know who the second one is... maybe

Now that Nitori-senpai and Rin-senpai are together I have to tell Sousuke-senpai about my feelings... or that’s what I told Nitori-senpai; technically I told him that if he confessed to Rin-senpai then I would do the same with Sousuke-senpai and he didn’t confess to him, it was the other way around! But they got together, like really together and Nitori-senpai had told me about ten times already I should tell Sousuke-senpai, because it doesn’t matter who confessed to whom, just that they got together and are not in a ‘we only have sex and may be friends’ kind of relationship... what’s that called again? Friends with benefits? Is it still called that if I’m not sure if we are friends?

Okay, so... how do I go about it? Should I like go and ask him if we can still have sex but add some dates from time to time and some feelings to the mix? Or maybe I should just tell him I like him while we have sex... no, wait, what if he stops in the middle of it because of what I say? Better when we cum. Or maybe I could not tell him, it’s not as if I was completely unsatisfied by our current relationship, maybe I could ask him if we are friends (with benefits) so at least I could hang around him more during the day without him being suspicious. Yeah, I’ll totally do that, I can confess to him another day, maybe after he graduates and we can’t keep going with the sex thing.

“Sousuke-senpai’s not here?” the door to the dorm was opened by Nitori-senpai who looked somehow paler than usual

“No, he’s not” when Nitori-senpai and Rin-senpai got together Nitori-senpai started spending almost every night at Rin-senpai’s and Sousuke-senpai’s dorm, which meant Sousuke-senpai was mostly here with me, but sometimes when he was not Nitori-senpai would still spend the night there; he made sure to tell me that they didn’t have sex every night _like others_ and that whenever Sousuke-senpai was there they wouldn’t do it _unlike others_. I’m not sure what he wanted to imply there but... never mind

“Weird, he’s not with Rin either” he said as he closed the door and walked toward the bathroom with his pyjamas

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” I asked, a bit confused because he would normally sleep there on Friday nights, specially on Friday nights

“Yeah, I got mad at Rin for... I don’t know what, I’m just mad at him” wow, yeah, he’s not in a good mood

“Did he do something? Should I beat him? Should I tell Sousuke-senpai to beat him?” let’s be realistic just this time, there’s no way I could beat Rin-senpai, and even if I could then Gou-chan would get mad and nii-chan would too

“No” yep, his worst mood ever “I just want to sleep” he announces and got under the blankets of his bed apparently quickly falling asleep

Shit, I didn’t get to ask if he was feeling well, but if he was mad at Rin-senpai then he probably wasn’t feeling well. I fell asleep without realizing it and I was having some wonderful dream with Sousuke-senpai in which we didn’t have sex... for most of it; I mean I like him, which means I want to have sex with him, and kiss him, but I also want to talk with him while having dinner, and I want to go catch beetles with him; I want everything with him. Unfortunately my dream was roughly interrupting by a disgusting sound at half past six in the morning... on a Saturday. I would have become furious if it wasn’t because the sound was Nitori-senpai throwing up in the bathroom.

Fuck, Nitori-senpai is throwing up in the bathroom, he really wasn’t feeling well.

“Nitori-senpai, are you alright!?” I hurried beside him only to be glared at with anger

“Everything that was in my stomach is now in the toilet, how do you think I am?” okay, his mood hasn’t improved at all, I may even say it’s worse that before

“Right, eh... do you need anything? Water? Medicine?” I was both worried about him and terrified of him

“I need to stop seeing the room spin and stop feeling like someone decided that it would be funny to poison me” he commented, and I don’t recognise him

“Does that mean you want water and medicine?”

“Just water” he finally said relaxing against the toilet

I ran as fast as I could to get him a bottle of water. He was obviously feeling like crap, but still, I haven’t ever seen him be so hostile toward anyway, not even toward mosquitoes; how bad can it be whatever he has to make him act like that? Maybe I should tell Rin-senpai about Nitori-senpai’s bad state. I came back to the room and Nitori-senpai hadn’t move from beside the toilet.

“Here, your water Nitori-senpai” I gave him the bottle and he smiled, thank god that’s something I’m more familiar with “Are you feeling better?”

“A bit” he told me “Sorry about earlier Momo-kun, I don’t know what happened”

“Never mind that, you where obviously in a lot of pain or something”

“But still!” he insisted “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, first I got angry at Rin for nothing, then I wake up feeling horrible and then I treated you badly!” now he’s almost crying, what’s going on? His mood had done a complete turn!

“Wait, Nitori-senpai, you did nothing wrong” I tried to calm him down but he got worse

“I did! I don’t want to get angry at Rin, he did nothing!” he started crying “and then you... you just wanted to help an-and I...” this is a disaster

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you, I forgive you” I told him and he calmed a little bit “I... eh... I’ll call Rin-senpai and you can apologize to him, yeah?” he tensed up, what did I say now?

“No! Don’t call Rin, he’ll know I’m feeling bad” I almost asked what the problem with that was, but I better say nothing “I don’t want him to worry...”

“He won’t know, we’ll just wait till is not six in the morning, you’ll feel better and he won’t know” he hesitated for a bit and looked unsure “It’s just for you to apologize because he did nothing, right? You should sleep and then when you wake up again you’ll feel fine, and if you don’t, you don’t need to do anything” please make this work, please make this work!

“Okay” he said standing up, he wobbled to the bed again and fell back asleep

Of course I went to sleep as well, I didn’t want to be awake at six-almost-seven in the morning, it was too early and Nitori-senpai’s moods had been incredibly tiring. He woke up again by midday feeling refresh or something like that, he apologized to Rin-senpai and Rin-senpai said he was worried because he thought he had upset Nitori-senpai; they went back to their lovey-dovey selves after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have classes today (the teacher broke his ankle) so I wrote something... and I think it's good for next chapter:
> 
> “Sousuke, we need to talk” Rin said as he closed the door
> 
> (not as serious as it may seem)


	19. Very useless, stating the obvious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sausuke talk. Sousuke's in denial, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Because he has feelings' was the alternative title for this chapter

**(Three days later)**

“Sousuke, we need to talk” Rin said as he closed the door, maybe he should have told Sousuke this a few days ago but... well, it wasn’t easy to bring it up

“If it’s about you and Ai, I’ll let you know it’s no secret” he said, and Rin had thought those were really old news

“What the hell? No, of course not, I know pretty much anyone that has seen us without a shirt knows and that would be the whole swimming team plus extras” Rin sighed “It’s about Momo”

“What about him?” he asked pretending to know nothing

“Well... the other day Mikoshiba-san and Gou came to visit...” Rin started and Sousuke stopped all movements and seemed to tense

“And? How’s Gou by the way?”

“She’s fine, they came to tell me they were dating, not the best news they could give me” Rin told him and then continued with the other topic “and he went to Momo’s room and... well, he heard some... noises”

“What kind of noises?” he asked cautiously

“Something like Momo’s voice moaning ‘more, harder, fill me up’ or something like that” his expression didn’t changed at all

“So? Should I care?” he asked and Rin rolled my eyes

“Sousuke, I know it was you who he was with”

“It was not me” he denied

“Yes, it was you, don’t start with this” Rin told him, the discussion was useless

“It wasn’t_” Rin cut him off

“You know you did it with Ai in the room, right?” he sighed in defeat

“What do you want me to say? We are not even together” he sat on the bed

“I know, Mikoshiba-san knows too and he has accepted it quite well, surprisingly” Rin told him “And Gou has too”

“Who else knows?”

“I think no-one else apart from us” Rin told him “anyway, why aren’t you dating him?”

“Why would I date him?”

“I don’t know, why do you fuck him?” this is crazy

“Because...” he stopped and looked up to the ceiling “I don’t know, I don’t even remember how it started” was he serious?

“Whatever” Rin said pinching his nose “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you but, do you like him?” Rin asked as he sat next to Sousuke

“I... maybe?” Rin couldn’t stop himself from hitting Sousuke

“What kind of answer is that!?” Rin shouted “you have sex with him almost every night and you don’t know how you feel about him!? Are you stupid!?”

“I can’t” Rin was confused “I can’t say it”

“You can’t say what?” Rin asked, though Rin had a hunch of where this was going

“I can’t say that I like him” he stated “I can’t tell him”

“You went from ‘why would I date him?’ to an ‘I would date him but I can’t’ in less than ten minutes” Rin know it is rather rude to state it like that but Rin wanted some explanation

“We have sex” Rin nodded, so far so good “and that’s all”

“Yeah, but why can’t you tell him?”

“I was the one to suggest that we had sex” Sousuke stated as if that made anything clear

“Of course, that explains so many things! What?”

“So I can’t tell him I like him” does he maybe not realize that Rin was not understanding?

“And...?”

“And what if he thinks I trick him or something?”

“What?” Rin think he never heard Sousuke being so... confusing in his life, this was frustrating “I don’t understand what you’re saying”

“I suggested that we had sex, if I told him now that I like him he could either think I only like him because of his body and maybe he would think that’s the only thing I care about; or he could think I suggested having sex because I liked him which would be good in most cases but we agreed on no-feelings, so it could have been a trick to try to make him fall for me, maybe” he more or less explain, now if that’s rational or not is a complete different story

“Sousuke, you are extremely insecure or way to stupid” he looked taken aback by Rin’s words “it’s Momo we are talking about”

“That’s why” he says “You may think he doesn’t think like that, but he’s able to come up with the most absurd ideas some times, ideas that make him worry over nothing” he sighed closing his eyes chuckling “I can’t do anything, Rin, I’m completely in love with him and I can’t tell him” that’s a confession Rin didn’t expect him to make “I can’t say anything or I’ll ruin it” Rin could swear he was almost crying

“I still think you should give it a try” Rin told him seriously

“Weren’t you listening to what_”

“Yes, but do you think Momo would stop talking to you? Like, he would start avoiding you?” Rin asked “Or are you so scared that he’ll reject you that you want to avoid that at all costs?”

“It’s not that_”

“Or is it that you just don’t want to stop having sex with him?”

“Is not that!” he shouted

“Then what is it!?” Rin shouted back

“I mean, of course I’m scared and I don’t want him to reject me, of course I don’t want to stop having sex with Momo, but that’s not the reason” he started calming down “I don’t want him to be uncomfortable”

“But he_” he interrupted me

“Yes, he won’t stop talking to me, he won’t avoid me but it will be uncomfortable” Rin can’t deny that “He will be conscious of me, he will be nervous and he will feel guilty and betrayed” he stated “my feeling will only bother him and we are fine as we are now, we are fine” he stated

“You are not fine” Rin contradicted him

“But he is, and that’s what matters”

“Anyway, all you said is assuming he doesn’t like you back, and I don’t really think that’s the case” he got stiffed and then stood up

“Of course he doesn’t” then Sousuke walked out of the room slamming the door shut, well, the conversation could have ended better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we'll be back at Ai in next chapter... by friday? probably


	20. Being sick for a few days it’s normal, being sick for almost a month means you need to see a freaking doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo realizes having Ai sick for weeks and not telling anyone was probably a bad idea, especially since Ai seemed to get worse as time passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course he's in pain... and it's worse because there are a lot of pleople  
> Also here you'll find out who can't have kids... so sorry for them...

**(Three weeks later)**

“Nitori-senpai, this is enough!” he shouted as I emptied my stomach in the toilet once more “you’ve been like this for days now, weeks even!” he continued “I know you tried not to make me noticed and you don’t want anyone to worry, but you’ve been weird lately and this isn’t getting any better, I’m calling Rin-senpai” he claimed and started walking to the door, I would complain but honestly I feel horrible and I have no strength to even attempt to stop him, and I can’t precisely talk while vomiting

But, I must admit I need some help, it’s been like this for the past month and maybe I should have gone to a hospital, but usually as the day goes by it gets better; until practice comes and I have to cut it short because I get dizzy and nauseous. Somehow I had been able to hide this from Rin but... Momo-kun’s right, I can’t keep going like this; whatever this is, it’s not just the nausea, I feel tired a lot and my moods change so drastically I get scared and it’s starting to change my body... it’s not that noticeable but I can see it, my stomach is getting softer and a bit... I don’t know, it hasn’t grown but it’s bigger? That doesn’t make sense and I want to cry. 

Also, Momo-kun is probably tired that I don't let Sousuke-senpai in the room at night because I refuse to sleep at Rin's room, it's too risky. 

“Ai” I heard Rin calling me and a hand rested on my shoulder “What’s wrong Ai? How are you feeling?” he asked softly and I moved toward the voice bumping against his chest

“I want to die” I told him and I could feel him panicking “I feel horrible, Rin, and I don’t know why” and I was crying, yay for me

“Ai, calm down, yeah? We are going to the infirmary, yes?”I nodded but had no intentions to stand up, not even if I could “do you want me to carry you?” I nodded again and he lifted me with his arms.

I rested my head against his shoulders closing my eyes and let him make all the effort, and if I wasn’t almost dying and feeling like my stomach wants to escape my body, I would be contemplating and admiring how strong Rin is. A lot of people may have stared at us because of the way Rin was carrying me and because I was still in my pyjamas but I couldn’t see them and I didn’t cared enough at the moment. And then we reached the school’s infirmary.

“Oh, Matsuoka-kun, what... what happened” she changed his tone while talking, meaning she probably noticed my horrendous state

“He... er... I don’t...” right, Rin doesn’t know anything

“I’m not feeling well” I said without moving and without opening my eyes “I throw up in the morning, feel dizzy and tired very often and...” I hesitated “and my stomach is weird...” I don’t know if the moods swing has anything to do or if I’m just crazy, so I better leave that out

“How’s your stomach weird?” the nurse asked

“I don’t know, it just is!” and here we go with the moods and crying “I haven’t been doing anything different apart from throwing up, I shouldn’t be gaining weight, if anything I should be getting thinner” I kept crying and I Rin moved his hands trying to calm me

“Since when have you been throwing up?” she asked and I feared this question

“A month” I muttered but everyone could hear

“A month? Why didn’t you tell me?” Rin asked and I tried to hide in his chest

“Don’t be mad, I’m sorry” I told him and he hugged me tighter

“I’m not mad Ai, I’m just worried” he said and the nursed coughed

“I’m not sure of what you could have, but because of the symptoms... I have a hypothesis” she stated “I can’t test it here, so I’m taking you to the hospital” she said “and I’m sorry, but I can’t take you with us Matsuoka-kun” he sighed but nodded

“Fine” he said, but I wasn’t fine with that, I wanted him with me...

“Don’t worry Nitori-kun, you’ll be back soon if what I think it’s right” she told me

Five minutes later I was in an ambulance. Ten more minutes and we reached the hospital; the nurse talked to the receptionist and explained everything later to the doctor that was going to examine me. I was guide into a room and they took some blood and asked me to give a urine sample, then I was taken into another room and they told me to wait for the doctor; the doctor arrived thirty minutes later.

“Are you Nitori Aiichirou?” the man asked and I nodded “Perfect, I’ve already talked to the lady that was accompanying you since she’s one of the nurses at your school, she’ll help you through this if you decide to go on with it” wouldn’t it be fantastic if he told me what’s going on? “Okay, so she had told me a lot about you and Matsuoka-san” What does Rin have to do with this? “About your relationship and that you both swim... now, what I’m about to tell you may seem ridiculous but you need to believe me and let me explain” I nodded, as long as I’m not dying I think it won’t be bad “You are pregnant” does he think I’m retarded? Even if it does look like that... okay, I’ll let him explain “this happened because you are in a sexually active relationship with Matsuoka-san who was part of an investigation program at the early stages of his conception; the program was cancelled so there are not many people like him” he made a pause “the point of the investigation was to create male humans who could reproduce either with a female or with another male and that leads to you getting pregnant” he explained “Now we should make an ultrasound to know exactly the stage of gestation and if everything’s normal, then you can decide if you want to keep the baby or not”

I was in shock but moved and did what the doctor told me to do anyway; I couldn’t comprehend what was going on, pregnant? Investigation program? Not keeping the baby? I only became aware of what really was going on when I heard some king of beating sound in the room; I looked toward the monitor immediately only to not distinguish one spot from the other.

“What’s that sound?” I asked and he smiled at me

“That is the beating heart of your babies” did I heard right? “Congratulations you are having twins” because one baby wouldn’t be enough of a problem “look here, these are the babies” he said and I... could see them... their little heads, I guess, and limbs, maybe... oh, damn it, I’m crying again

“What will I do?” I suddenly asked myself, not because I didn’t want them, I totally wanted them but... Rin is going to go for the Olympics having kids is not in his plans, I don’t even know if he planned on still being with me after he graduated... I want them, I love them, I don’t care how hard it’ll be or if Rin doesn’t want them, I do and I’ll keep them “Can I... is it possible for me to have a picture of them?”

“A picture? You can have a video” he said and I was strangely happy that I could see and listen to their hearts... “I’ll make the CD for you, you are around your eighth week so you should be careful, anyway the nurse at your school will handle everything and explain the precautions you must take” he said and handed me a CD “Well, see you in a month then” he smiled

“Wait, I have a question”

“What is it?”

“Do you have the names of the other... subjects?”

“Yes, but I can’t reveal that information” I shook my head

“Just, I have two friends who are doing it like crazy, tell me if they are NOT part of it” I begged

“I guess I could do that” he sighed “Tell me their names”

“Mikoshiba Momotarou and Yamazaki Sousuke” he looked through some papers and then back at me

“They are not, but do they play basketball?”

“No, they swim as well” the question was weird

“Then there’s nothing to worry about, but they still should use protection” I nodded and walked out the room toward the nurse

On the way back she told me a lot of things, but mostly about swimming. I could keep swimming though I may not want to once I really start showing, and I should stop whenever I feel dizzy, tired or uncomfortable; she also told me about some foods to control morning sickness, I can’t wait to get rid of that, and that I should tell my parents, which is going to be hard. All the way back I glanced at the CD, Rin can decide after I explain everything. As soon as we arrived at school (by the way we went back on a taxi) and I entered my room I was greeted by Momo-kun almost jumping on me, only to be stopped by Sousuke-senpai and a very concerned Rin.

“Nitori-senpai, how are you feeling? Are you alright?” I smiled, okay, I need to do this

“I’m fine I just... I need to talk to Rin” Momo-kun didn’t get what I meant but Sousuke-senpai did and rolling his eyes he dragged Momo-kun out closing the door

“Is it too bad?” he asked but I didn’t unsure, I looked for my laptop and put the CD “What are you doing?” he asked

“You need to see this” I told him, we both sat on the bad with the laptop in front of us and the volume as high as it could be. Then the images appeared and the sound was heard

“What...” he started asking, he blinked “What’s this?” he asked

“That is the ultrasound I had today” I said “and those are our babies” somehow I sounded confident, I tried to keep that up “It’s hard to explain but, there was an ‘investigation program’ to make males able to reproduce... with other males”

“You are telling me you were part of that and didn’t tell me?”

“I’m telling you, you were part of that and didn’t know” I corrected him “I... I won’t force you to stay with me Rin, I just want you to know they exist and I will have them” I started “and I know you have your dream, you don’t have to quit it to take care of them, you can_”

“I can do both” he said and I didn’t understand

“What?”

“I’ll do both things; I won’t quit my dream, I still want to swim” he explained “but I can’t just_ is that their hear beat?” I blinked and nodded “I definitely can’t walk away from them, from you”

“Rin... what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’ll still swim and I will accomplish my dream while being with you, the three of you” I hugged him and cried, again, I’m crying a lot today “It’s okay, there’s no way I would leave any of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... twins run on Ai's family :) 
> 
> Next chapter is telling Momo and Sousuke and maybe something else? Maybe... by tomorrow because I may or may not have the chapter ready? (I like updating...)


	21. Never run away from conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Sousuke are told what's going on with Ai, but while waiting Momo gets brave for like two seconds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only they weren't so stupid...

Momotarou and Sousuke came out of the room and waited for Aiichirou and Rin to come out of it to tell them what was wrong with Aiichirou. Momotarou shifted between foots and looked nervously toward the door and toward Sousuke. The situation was... Momotarou couldn’t stand it  he was too worried about Aiichirou and being alone with Sousuke made waiting even worse, it was so uncomfortable for him. He knew he had to tell Sousuke at some point that he wanted more than just sex and maybe now wasn’t the best time of all but he couldn’t resist any more.

Meanwhile Sousuke was almost having a hard time stopping himself from kissing Momotarou because it was not the time to do that, and then he was worried partly for Aiichirou and partly because if it really was something bad, Rin would cry, and that was something he couldn’t deal with at the moment. He looked at Momotarou and noticed how he was flinching; maybe Rin wasn’t the only one who would cry if Aiichirou was ill, though, comforting Momotarou didn’t sound that bad... well, as long as Aiichirou’s illness wasn’t too serious, if it was he would need someone to comfort him.

“Sousuke-senpai...” Momotarou called him “Do you think... Nitori-senpai...”

“He’ll be alright” Sousuke reassured him even if he wasn’t so sure

“But what if he has one of those super weird and horrible illnesses and_” Sousuke put one arm around Momotarou and pressed him against his chest in a tight embrace

“He is not dying Momo, you’ll see it’s nothing serious just stay calm and you’ll see he’s going to be fine” he whispered ignoring that Momotarou’s face was flushed red

“I’m sorry” Momotarou said

“It’s okay, I’m worried too” Sousuke admitted “but I’m sure Rin is more worried than the both of us”

“No, I mean, I’m sorry I...” Sousuke was confused and pushed Momotarou a bit away from him “I like you” Sousuke thought that sounded a lot like a confession, but decided that was not possible and ignoring his fast-beating heart pushing Momotarou a bit further just in case he could hear it, he chose his words

“Well, I like you too, we are friends” he said and Momotarou’s face contorted “Aren’t we?” he asked

“I don’t know, are we? We only ever have sex Sousuke, are we really friends? I don’t even want to be only that, if you haven’t heard me I _like_ you” Momotarou was overflowing with emotions

“We don’t only have sex, we talk afterwards and I...” Sousuke was at a loss of words once the words clinked in his mind, was this really happening? Did he hear correctly? Of course he did, but what should he say? He couldn’t speak and suddenly Momotarou was running away from him

“Sorry Nitori-senpai, I really do want to know if you are alright, but I can’t stay here” he muttered to himself as he ran, Sousuke was shocked and sat on the floor, he felt like an idiot

He watched Momotarou ran away from his spot and he didn’t know if he should cry because he had just let the other escape thinking he was not loved back or laugh at himself for being a coward who couldn’t say his feelings out loud in fear of rejection even when already having been told the other actually liked them. He started shaking in laughter because there was no way he would cry, not in the corridor where anyone could see, so Sousuke laughed at the whole situation and his stupidity; he only remembered the reason why he was sitting outside the room when Rin opened the door looking strangely at him.

“Are you alright? Where’s Momo?” Rin asked and Sousuke blinked

“More important is if Ai’s alright” as Sousuke spoke those words Aiichirou walked out of the room

“I’ll go tell Momo-kun, I think I know where he is” He said and Rin nodded even though he looked hesitant about it “Don’t worry, okay?” he finished saying and started walking fast searching for Momotarou

“So what happened?” Rin asked still looking in the direction Aiichirou had disappeared to

“I’m taking Ai’s not dying since you are not desperately crying” Sousuke ignored his question and tried to make Rin change the topic

“No, something completely different is going on and I will probably cry but first you are telling me what happened” Sousuke was taken aback by Rin’s sincerity and that he didn’t care admitting he would cry; then he sighed because there was no way out of it

“Momo confessed to me”

“And shouldn’t that be good and make Momo be here with you, probably making out and not somewhere else?” Rin asked and received no replay “Or did you fuck it up by keeping quiet?” again silence “How stupid can you be!?”

“I couldn’t speak” he admitted, even though, technically he did speak

“He confessed to you!” Rin screamed at him “You are so scared of being rejected you rejected the one you didn’t want to be rejected by! It makes no fucking sense!”

“I know” Sousuke whispered

“Then what the hell are you doing down there? You should have run after him and confess your eternal love and kiss him!” Rin rubbed his eyes in desperation “sometimes you are more of a moron than what I can handle” neither say anything as silence filled the corridor; it made one wonder where the other students were.

“So... what was wrong with Ai?” Sousuke ventured and Rin eyes lit up

“Oh, you won’t believe this” he started “But after I tell you this you are going to look for Momo and fix this shit up, got it?”

“Yes mom”

“Dad would be the correct term” Rin corrected him “Ai’s pregnant”

“Wait, what? How can he... be pregnant?” Sousuke’s mind was trying to understand the situation; Aiichirou was a man after all, right? Sousuke was sure of it, wasn’t he? Suddenly he doubted all he knew about human anatomy

“Something about investigation programs and me being a weirdo, do you really need the details?” Rin asked

“I would like to understand how that happened” Sousuke insisted

“Because of an ‘investigation program’, kind of a weird experiment if you ask me, and then I was born able to get other guys pregnant or myself”

“You were _born_ with that...‘ability’?” Sousuke was just a bit less confused

“You’ve always known I was weird, now go fix things with Momo!” Sousuke blinked and chuckled before standing up and go searching for Momotarou hopping he wouldn’t get lost

As Sousuke started looking for Momotarou, Aiichirou found him sitting down with his knees close to his chest, his arms on top of them and his head buried in the space formed between his chest and  his arms. He was sitting behind a tree that was far away and surrounded by bushes. He got as close to him as he could without the other noticing and tried to see if Momotarou was crying; after a minute he could tell Momotarou wasn’t crying but was just there trying to become part of the ground beneath him.

“Momo-kun...” he called for him softly and Momotarou flinched looking up

“Nitori-senpai, are you alright? I’m sorry I left I just couldn’t... and then I was... and everything...” Aiichirou kneeled down next to him

“Momo-kun calm down, everything’s fine, I’m fine” He said “But you are not, what happened?”

“Are you really alright? What was all that throwing up in the morning and_?”

“I’m fine, tell me what happened” he insisted

“I... I told Sousuke-senpai” Aiichirou’s eyes widen in surprised

“And then?” he pressed on

“And then I ran because he stayed silence with this shocked expression, well he did say something but not... it was like he ignored it or... and... I thought I said something really bad and couldn’t breathe so...” Momotarou explained and Aiichirou had to resist the urge to hit his head hard against the tree

“And couldn’t that had been because it was an unexpected confession and not because he was rejecting you?” he tried to say calmly

“...Maybe...” Momotarou shyly admitted “But_”

“But nothing, next time you see him you’ll ask for a clear answer, got it?” Momotarou nodded taken aback by Aiichirou’s firmness

“Nitori-senpai...” he started “I will talk with Sousuke-senpai again but, why were you throwing up every morning?”

“I almost forgot to tell you!” Aiichirou almost started laughing all of a sudden “It’s all Rin’s fault, he was part of a scientific program or something and because of that now I’m pregnant” Momotarou was following the explanation quite well until the end

“Can you repeat that?” Momotarou was astonished

“I’m pregnant, Momo-kun” Aiichirou repeated and a smile spread on Momotarou’s lips

“Seriously senpai? That’s awesome, right? You’ll have a little swimmer!” Momotarou’s mood changed completely after hearing the news

“Two little swimmers in fact” he said and Momotarou was even more excited, meeting Sousuke could wait, he wanted to know everything he could about Rin’s and Aiichirou’s babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Haru gets brave for two seconds! and it'll be short so... by tomorrow? or the day after that :)


	22. It's not happening yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru needs to tell Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short

Today he would tell Makoto, he must tell him and the sooner the better or he would keep on worrying over normal things; of course he didn’t know Haruka was pregnant so it’s normal that he worries. Haruka walked to Makoto’s house surprising him again at Haruka’s sudden presence. And yet, even when he was there he couldn’t say it.

 “Haru? Is everything alright? Why are you here at this hour?” well, it was kind of late and Makoto had just left Haruka’s home about thirty minutes ago

“I need to tell you something” Haruka pressured himself to keep going, he could tell him “I...” he couldn’t

“What is it?” he started to worry again, Haruka could see it in his face

“I... I decided what to do after graduation” that’s not it, why couldn’t he say it? It wasn’t that hard and Makoto wouldn’t get mad

“Really? that’s great news, isn’t it? So what is it?” he asked with a wide and sincere smile on his face, god dammit Makoto, can’t you tell that’s not what he wanted to tell you?

“I’ll do an on-line course to become a chef” Haruka was begging inside his mind for Makoto to ask

“On-line course? Does that exist?” Haruka nodded “and why not go to one of those culinary colleges?” Haruka cheered in his mind because Makoto had asked!

“That’s because...” he couldn’t believe himself “I’ll attend next year” keep on pressing, please

“But why not this year or do you want to know a bit before attending?”

“I know how to cook things other than mackerel” he laughed and smiled back at Haruka

“I know Haru” and that’s how far he will insist and he still couldn’t tell him

“Makoto actually...” but he couldn’t “No, nothing, I’ll just... leave now, good night”

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Makoto asked quickly and Haruka was about to agree but then he remembered there was the possibility he threw up in the morning and that had supposedly stopped

“Ah... not... tonight” Haruka said awkwardly

“Okay, good night Haru” Makoto said sweetly and he felt his chest hurt

He needed to tell Makoto and he would do it first thing in the morning the next day; or at practice... or after he talked to Nagisa because he was acting weirder than usual and Haruka feared he had a fight with Rei or his parents, or just general life problems internalized and over-dramatized. Worst case Nagisa was pregnant too, but what was the chance of that happening to him as well and at the same time as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do for next chapter, but I'll try to write something in the next four days... (I'll try to go with Soumomo or reigisa...)


	23. He tried to avoid it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke finally finds Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter I promised I would dedicate to you (IIThatRandomFangirlII) yep, it's this one

I know what I told Nitori-senpai but, it’s only if I see him, right? and I’m not really avoiding him just... I’m just trying really hard not to cross paths with him and I’m making sure he doesn’t get close to me. Okay, maybe I am avoiding him but it’s only because I can’t confront him and I did an excellent job making sure he doesn’t notice I’m avoiding him for a day, I just have to keep it up until he graduates... yeah, not the best plan ever but it’s something and it’s going t work.

Or maybe not...

“Momo_” as soon as I saw him standing in front of my room I closed the door; I’m not ready for this, but I did promise Nitori-senpai...with a strangled noise I reluctantly opened the door again avoiding looking anywhere higher than his feet.

“Sorry about that...” I murmured “come inside” I told him and I was so glad he’s taller than me so that I couldn’t see his eyes even if I was looking straight in front of me

He got inside and I closed the door but didn’t walked away from it, this was probably going to be short and Sousuke-senpai would leave after telling me we obviously won’t have sex anymore and that the feeling’s aren’t mutual. I hope we at least keep or begin being friends, because if I passed from ‘that guy you know his name, had sex with him and talked to after it’ to a ‘he’s a friend of a friend’ would be kind of weird; if we become friends, and I insist that we weren’t exactly friends before, we would only take the sex and maybe add a bit more of talking.

“Momo” he called me and I unconsciously looked up and got hypnotized by the traps which are his gorgeous eyes, he took in air “we need to talk” 

“We do” I commented dryly, because obviously that’s why you are in here! Okay, no good, I need to calm down. But his eyes! Those freaking eyes!

“Okay” he said and looked fairly nervous and it was just weird so before he could say another word I started

“Yes, so I know you don’t precisely have the same feeling I do, I got the message, but if we could begin being friends I would like that” I sounded a lot calmer than I expected 

“Eh...” or maybe he doesn’t want to be my friend either? But he said we were friends before!

“If you don’t want to be my friend either say so!” I rose my voice “this silences and floating vowels you keep saying are starting to frustrate me, you know? It’s like you don’t even want to talk to me” I stated and let’s forget about being calm for a bit 

“It’s... I...” I’m not too sure if I want to murder him or rape him right now

“So it’s that? You don’t want to talk to me? Then why did you come here in the first place, and why am I still shouting when you should just leave?” I’ve never been so pissed off and sad at the same time in my life, maybe I’m a bit sadder than pissed off

I moved to open the door and force him out, but as I grabbed the handle Sousuke-senpai moved forward encircling me with both his arms from behind. I could feel his breath on my neck, my heart went crazy and I was definitely not blushing; if I was, it was not this idiots fault. I wanted to push him away but at the same time I felt so comfortable and warm I didn’t want to move.

“I...” and here we go again with the stupid vowels “let me talk” he said and at least that was a sentence “I looked for you all over after you confessed and I... kind of got lost so I couldn’t find you right away” and I was kind of avoiding you so you wouldn’t have found me anyway “and then Rin and Ai shouted at me because I hadn’t fix things up with you” aww, they worry about me “so I came here, I’m graduating soon and I’m planning to study to become a cop so I won’t be able to see you as often as I would like to” where is this going? “but if you don’t mind that, would you... eh... be my boyfriend?” he released me and I turned to face him, never mind his eyes I’m too shocked to appreciate them 

“I... what? You, but what?” 

“I like you too, I was going to say that when you confess but then I couldn’t and you ran” I felt guilty for about two seconds then I understood

“You like me!” I shouted “and I like you!” I kept shouting and threw myself at him “we like each other!” he grinned and kissed me “and you are graduating soon...” that didn’t feel as awesome “and I still have two more years in high-school” he rapidly kissed me before I could keep going

“It’s alright, I’ll come as often as I can” I smiled again and... wait, when did we climbed over the bed? How did we? And_ wait!

“Wait, Nitori-senpai’s pregnant!” he looked confused “I mean, what if I’m pregnant?” 

“Oh, that” he said “don’t worry, you aren’t”

“How can you be sure_” he interrupted me with a kiss

“Ai told me, I wondered the same thing and he seem to have wondered about it too because he asked the doctor” he kissed my neck, are we really going to? Just like that “so, no, you can’t get pregnant” that’s a relief, for now anyway... “and Rin told me” he started and I didn’t care anymore so I kissed him full on the lips parting my lips for his tong to get inside.

So, yes, we had sex again but it was a lot slower than usual and there was a lot more kissing involved as well as his hands, somehow they were everywhere at the same time. He took his time undressing me and preparing me even if it’s only been like two days since we last done it and there were a lot of sweet words said by Sousuke-senpai; whom I’ll probably stop calling him with the –senpai, I don’t call him that when we are in bed, most of the time I don’t even finish his name so... yep.

“Anyway...” he started once we finished and we were snuggled in bed and I just hummed back “I was saying before that Rin told me your brother... he may have heard us having sex...” I would have sat up in shock but I was too tired

“What?” I asked with as much force and shock as I could manage

“Some time ago... I don’t know when it was” he admitted “And Rin may have told him we were only having sex, so we should probably tell him we are together now”

“We probably should” I nodded and closed my eyes “But another time, I’m too tired” he chuckled lightly and I fell asleep, we could tell the world if he wanted but after I have slept about fourteen hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote something with momo in this one, next is Nagisa... and I decided I would take more time to write each chapter so it be up by Saturday...


	24. Mai-chan thought she had his trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes to the doctor mostly against his will, and one of his sisters goes with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa should have made his sister wait outside...

**(Two weeks latter)**

“Oh, for the love of, Nagisa dear, you must go to the doctor!” my mom insisted for the third time in the past twenty minutes “You are never this tired something must be wrong with you”

“Mom’s right Na-chan, come I’ll take you to the hospital” my sister attempted to grab my arm but I moved backwards

“As much as I like you Mai-nee, last time you took me somewhere it turn... complicated” I said and she pouted but agreed, being a model had a lot of benefits but when she went out guys surround her and it’s impossible to do anything

“Right, then Nanako could_” She started, Mai-nee is very enthusiastic and caring but sometimes, like right now, she should just leave me alone; I’m just tired, what’s so bad about that?

“Sorry, I can’t, why don’t you go with your disguise, or mom could take y_” Nana-nee was about to say something silly, there’s no way I’m going to the hospital, there’s even less chances of me going with my mom or dad. I sighed they won’t let me just sleep off my tiredness so...

“Okay!” I said “then Mai-nee can take me as long as she wears her disguise” she brighten up and my mom hushed us out the house as soon as she was ready, the wig did a great difference

The hospital was close by but it was a long enough ride to have a conversation, as soon as we reached the hospital Mai-nee asked me if I wanted her with me and I bite my tong before I said I didn’t even want to go in. I debated for a second, she would get bored and probably be found out if I let her stay by herself so instead I told her I wanted her to come inside with me. The doctor came in and she explained why we were there, he seemed unimpressed by the whole thing but to make her happy he took blood and urine samples. When he came back with a surprised expression and started asking some weird questions I wished my sister wasn’t in the room.

“So... Hazuki-kun I need to ask some questions to be sure the test came out correctly and you may want your sister to leave before I make them” he said but as I look at my sisters dejected face I couldn’t do it “As you wish, but I remind you I need you to answer truthfully” I nodded already feeling nervous, what could he ask about? He took a pen and a sheet of paper “Have you been sexually active in the last three months?” oh, this kind of questions

“I... have...” I avoided looking at Mai-nee and completely ignored her piercing gaze

“Do you really not want your sister out of the room?” there’s nothing I want more at the moment than that, but I can’t tell her to leave now

“Its’ fine...” I lied and the doctor sighed

“Okay, which was the gender of your partner?” I can’t tell her to leave now, can I?

“What kind of questions are these? Why are you asking my little brother that?” My sister tried to defend me or something

“These are thing I need to know because of the special result your brother got” the doctor explained calmly, I sighed, there’s a long discussion awaiting me after this

“It was a man” I answered and I think Mai-nee broke

“Could I have your partner’s name?” what for?

“Ryugazaki Rei” I honestly didn’t care anymore, I just wanted this to end as soon as possible

“Are your roles during sexual activity fixed or do you exchange roles?”

“I always bottom if that’s what you asked” the question was confusing, but he nodded

“All right, now I just need to check one more thing...” he said while he searched through his computer “here it is; how surprising I’m marking the sixth one in this list... and there is one of the other list!” what the hell is he talking about? “How surprising” Yeah, I’m so astonished by all these lists I can’t even talk...

“You said my brother had a special result... could you explain” Mai-nee said and the doctor almost fell of the chair

“Of course” he looked at me “Hazuki-kun, you are pregnant” I don’t know who’s ‘What?’ was louder if mine or my sister’s, but I’m sure the doctor is now half deaf

He proceed to explain us the whole ‘you are a pregnant man’ thing with something about a secret investigation and how it was a success and that they should start running a business with this for those parents who want it but the scientific association or something had said it was not a profitable thing to do because parents don’t want their kids to be gay and by making them able to get pregnant that’s what they are implying and I don’t give a fuck. He also said that they didn’t know if this could pass onto our kids since we have it in our DNA but whatever, we’ll find out once they are born. After he gave me a lot of papers and tips and dates to go back and have check-ups Mai-nee and I got out the hospital and into the car, but we stayed there.

“Mai-nee...” I started but she interrupted me

“Don’t” she simple said “Why didn’t... I don’t understand”

“Uhmm... what don’t you understand?” I asked cautiously

“Why wouldn’t you tell me!” she said as if it was obvious “I mean, you have a boyfriend, right? This Ryzaki guy, right?”

“Ryugazaki” I corrected but nodded

“Whatever, you didn’t tell me about him and I thought you trusted me...” she almost started crying

“Wait, I thought you wouldn’t like me being with another guy, it’s natural to think that” I explained “mom won’t like it for sure”

“Well, but I’m not mom, I’m Mai and you know me well enough to know I wouldn’t mind!” she argued “Though, this whole thing with the pregnancy is...”

“Weird” I finished “And I don’t know what to do” I admitted “Sorry I didn’t tell you I have a boyfriend, I’ll introduce him to you some day” she smiled at me and hugged me weirdly because we were inside the car

“It’s fine, but you’ll have to tell mom and dad eventually” I didn’t even want to think about that “But, you’ll always have my support and your boyfriend’s probably” shit, I have to tell Rei-chan about this, don’t I? What the fuck am I going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this Mai-chan is the same Mai-chan Aomine adores so much. 
> 
> Next chapter they are graduating! time flies here... people suspect things, Gou learnst something and Rin is really brave.
> 
> I'll try to have it by monday, but it's more probably going to be up by Tuesday


	25. Graduation (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people graduate, Rin has a plan and Gou is surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's twins it's a lot more noticiable...

**(Two weeks later)**

Haruka-senpai has been weird lately, and I don’t say it because he’s been speaking a lot more, or because he’s been nagging Nagisa-kun when running around the pool, or because he is avoiding talking to Makoto- senpai as much as possible; no, I say he’s acting weird because he doesn’t dive into the pool as soon as practice starts, because he actually waits for Makoto-senpai to say if the temperature is alright and then he submerges, carefully. And then he gets out of it a lot earlier than normal and without anyone telling him to!

But I’m going to guess this is his way of showing he is somewhat affected by the fact he’s graduating, right? I mean, Makoto-senpai’s been all about worries and nervous smiles and even Rin sounds... awkward whenever I call him. It was stupid of me to think that he would be like Sousuke-kun that seems in another world when he speaks, like he’s not faced at all by graduation... wonder if he got together with Momotarou-kun.

Anyway, as soon as Makoto-senpai’s and Haruka-senpai’s graduation was over we rushed to Samezuka, we had to get to Onii-chan’s graduation. And we arrived just before it finished, thankfully; as soon as we arrived, we found Onii-chan and Nitori-kun, fortunately they were not in the same situation or position of the last time I came to visit. Sei had arrived earlier and was close to them talking to Momotarou-kun who was kind of shy...?

“Ah, Gou, come here!” Onii-chan called me and we all went there, as we got closer I realized he was holding Nitori-kun’s hand

“Ai-chan, Rin-chan! You got together!” Nagisa-kun shouted “Then who is left? Only Sou-chan and Momo-chan?”

“They don’t hide it at all” Makoto-senpai muttered and I shook my head

“Shark bite marks, kind of hard to get them if you aren’t with Onii-chan” I explained and he chuckled

“Nop” Onii-chan simply answered to Nagisa-kun and pointed at where Sousuke-kun and Momotarou-kun where with Sei, the brothers waved at me when they saw me but Momotarou-kun’s hand had another hand in it, Sousuke-kun’s to be more specific.

“Oooh!” Nagisa-kun exclaimed “Then none left!” he laughed and Makoto-senpai gave an awkward chuckle as well   

“Nagisa-kun, please calm down” Rei-kun attempted to calm Nagisa-kun down; meanwhile Haruka-senpai stared intensely at Nitori-kun? More like toward his stomach... well, Nitori-kun had surely put on some weigh

“Ai-chan, what’s this? Have you been eating more?” Nagisa-kun said and tried to poke Nitori-kun’s side but Nitori-kun slapped his hand before he could

“Sorry...” he apologized, it was probably a reflex. Nagisa gasped loudly

“You are_!” he started and stopped himself “No, never mind!” he screamed “I’ll... I’ll go talk to Momo-chan and Sou-chan” he rapidly ran away

“He found out” Onii-chan stated and Nitori-kun nodded

“Probably... but that would mean he...” Nitori-kun started and onii-chan put on a surprised expression

“You think?”

“How else would he know?” Nitori-kun questioned

“He is Nagisa, he could assume something like that” what are they talking about? “I need to tell Gou” he told Nitori-kun who smiled

Onii-chan dragged me a bit away from Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai, though I could see how Makoto-senpai walked toward Sousuke-kun and Haruka-senpai started talking with Nitori-kun; it was sort of surprising and Haruka-senpai seemed as secretive as onii-chan was being at the moment. I was still thinking about the previous conversation between onii-chan and Nitori-kun since it seemed to make no sense, so once he stopped walking that was the first thing I asked about.

“What was that conversation about?” he sighed

“Have you told mom yet?” he completely ignored my question

“About what?”

“You and Mikoshiba” I shook my head “and I’m assuming you didn’t tell grandma either”

“Why would I do something like that, she’s going to get really mad” I reasoned

“Can you imagine once I tell her about Ai” I looked at him suspiciously, was he planning to tell them? Why? “She’s going to be madder at me than you”

“You are not planning on telling them, are you? Because that would be stupid”

“I have to tell them” he sighed “Ai’s pregnant” I blinked

“Ha ha, what?”

“I need to tell the rest but, I was thinking if we tell mom at the same time she probably won’t get that mad at you”

“Hold on there for a second, how is he... how?”

“Does it matter?” he asked obviously not wanting to explain, I rolled my eyes at him

“Okay, but you are explaining later” he nodded “oh my god, he’s pregnant” I suddenly understood all that implied “You are going to be a dad” he was taken aback but nodded

“Yeah, so, we tell mom now or...”

“Wait, you mean right now?” he nodded “are you sure? I mean, if it goes like you said you are not going to have it easy” I questions, we were all here so it made sense but it was a bit abrupt

“Why not? Either way I won’t have it easy” I hesitated for a second thinking of the possibilities

“Maybe we should wait” I told him “Sei get’s really nervous, before telling you he had to practice for a week”

“Fine, then a week or two from now” I giggled, he really want to tell mom about this, I think he’s proud

“Okay, I’ll tell Sei” I stopped before walking away “Wait, the conversation with Nitori-kun... you were thinking Nagisa-kun was_”

“Yeah, but how probable could that be? Ai got pregnant because of some weird sh-thing done to me, and apparently there weren’t that many people who are the same as me” he explained more or less, I’ll ask for more details later “so, I don’t really think Nagisa is pregnant, or else I would have to suspect about Haru as well”

“That would be too many coincidences...” I sighed and finally walked toward Sei to tell him about onii-chan’s plan to not infuriate my mom and grandma with us as much as they would under normal circumstances. This is going to be so funny to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's part one but I'm re-telling this from Haru's perspective actually, and yes, I have it ready (I wrote it before this one but, I thought it would be better this way) but it's 2 in the morning so I'll update by the end of today or by 2 in the morning of tomorrow)


	26. Graduation (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka's opinions and thought during both graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same as the previous chapter but instead of Rin's and Gou's conversation it's Haru's and Ai's

I did not want to be at my own graduation. There are various reasons for this, first I can’t go swimming and I can’t take of these clothes as easily as my normal clothes; second everyone’s actually paying attention to us as third years and that means I can’t kiss Makoto even if most already know about our relationship, Makoto get’s too embarrassed when people see... yet, the most important one is my parents could appear any minute and I am not in the mood to talk to them. If they do come, actually, but that only puts me under more stress that I wouldn’t feel if I wasn’t pregnant; which reminds me, I still have to tell Makoto but I won’t when there are so many girls trying to confess to Makoto. That’s something to add to the reasons why I don’t want to be here.

And what if my parents do come, I wouldn’t be able to tell Makoto about the pregnancy either later on... though I also doubt I would have. I sighed and closed my eyes, maybe like this the ceremony would go quicker and maybe I won’t see my parents if they do come. I opened my eye again when I heard my name being called, and there was no sight of my parents. It fortunately stayed that way until the end of the ceremony. After we all got out we hurried and somehow managed to arrive at Rin’s graduation ceremony, though it was almost over. 

We found Rin soon after we arrived, beside him was Nitori and they were clearly holding hands; but something else entirely caught my attention, Nitori seems to have gained some weigh but this was only concentrated on his stomach. It couldn’t be, right? How high was the probability that we both were pregnant at the same time? Though his pregnancy looks more advanced than mine that is, if he’s pregnant.

“Ah, Gou, come here!” Rin called her and we all follow her 

“Ai-chan, Rin-chan you got together!” Nagisa shouted way more excited and surprised than he should be “Then who is left, Sou-chan and Momo-chan?”

“They don’t hide it at all” Makoto muttered, as if we did, we held hands all the way here

“Shark bite marks, kind of hard to get them unless you aren’t with Onii-chan” Gou explained and he chuckled

“Nop” Rin ignored their small conversation and answered Nagisa’s question by pointing in a direction, I didn’t look I was completely focused on Nitori’s stomach

“Oooh!” Nagisa exclaimed “Then none left!” he laughed and Makoto gave an awkward chuckle as well, is no-one noticing Nitori’s...

“Nagisa, please calm down” Rei attempted to calm Nagisa down and I just kept staring, the doubt was consuming me and I’m not normally this curious 

“Ai-chan, what’s this? Have you been eating more?” Nagisa said and tried to poke Nitori’s side but Nitori slapped his hand before he could, okay, now I’m more inclined to believe he actually is pregnant but... 

“Sorry...” he apologized, it was probably a reflex. Nagisa gasped loudly and I finally looked up to direct my attention at Nagisa

“You are_!” he started and stopped himself “No, never mind!” he screamed almost as if he had panicked “I’ll... I’ll go talk to Momo-chan and Sou-chan” he rapidly running away, don’t tell me not only Nitori and I are pregnant but Nagisa as well, though I’m still not sure about Nitori

“He found out” Rin stated and Nitori nodded, they couldn’t be talking about anything else

“Probably... but that would mean he...” Nitori started and Rin was surprised, I am as well, everyone else is just confused 

“You think?” Rin asked and I was waiting for an answer

“How else would he know?” Nitori questioned and he does have a point, assuming we are talking about being pregnant

“He is Nagisa, he could assume something like that” well, that’s also possible, but the way he acted... wait, what if this is not about pregnancies? “I need to tell Gou” he told Nitori who smiled 

After that Rin dragged Gou away and Makoto went to talk with Sousuke; I was left alone with Nitori, perfect opportunity to ask rather strange questions. But how do you start with a conversation this weird without sounding like a lunatic? Whatever, I need to know.

“Nitori” I called him and I was debating if I should directly asked the question or ask if I could ask the question “Are you pregnant?” better make this short, he looked taken aback and opened his mouth to answer but didn’t say anything

“I...” he tried again finally sighing “Y-yeah, but... I know it’s weird” I waited a few seconds for him to continue “Wait, how did you know?” I pointed at his stomach “I mean, yes, it is noticeable but I’m a guy, you wouldn’t automatically think I’m pregnant”

“Oh, that’s because I’m pregnant as well” he blinked 

“Seriously?” I nodded “that... are... just...” he seemed to want to ask multiple things at the same time 

“How far long are you?” I asked 

“On the twelfth week, more or less” he answer quickly 

“Wait, I’m on the fourteenth and I’m not that big... am I?” what if it’s really that noticeable? No, Makoto would have commented on it, probably

“No, no, but we are expecting twins” he explained “You... haven’t told Tachibana-san?” I shook my head

“Did you tell Rin?” 

“Yes, the day I found out” now I feel bad “B-but I guess each couple is different? I mean... maybe it was... err... you know I...” 

“Don’t worry, I know I have to tell him, it’s just...”

“Hard?” I nodded “I know, but the sooner the better, I don’t think Tachibana-san will be against it”

“I know he won’t” he smiled “But I don’t know if it’ll be because of himself or because I am not against it” 

“I feel like we had a similar conversation already” I smiled back at him “just... a question, does being pregnant, like, bother you? Because I know it’s not the same for everyone and even if I’m happy for myself and for you I don’t know if... because you also wanted to swim, right? Like Rin and while he still can do it you_” I interrupted him before he started hyperventilating.

“I’m happy” I told him “It doesn’t bother me there are other things that are more important than swimming” I never thought I would say something like that, but I guess Makoto and the baby are above swimming 

“I’m glad, and... do you know if...” he pointed discreetly at Nagisa I shook my head

“I don’t know, but I think he is” I admitted

“I think so too” he smiled and took his phone out “You should give me your number so we can talk about the pregnancies, it would be nice to have someone who understands what one’s going through” he told me and I nodded, this is a weird way to really start talking with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by Friday and Haruka and Makoto will talk (now if he does or does not tell him it's an entire different story)


	27. Makoto's too sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduation Haru goes to Makoto's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how I planned the chapter...

After the whole day Haruka’s parents hadn’t shown up at all, though they left a message explaining why they couldn’t be at their only son’s graduation ceremony. However, Haruka didn’t really care; he felt relieved that they hadn’t come otherwise he would have a lot of explaining to do. At night, since Haruka’s parents weren’t home, Hisae and Norio, Makoto’s parents, had insisted he had dinner at their house, and of course the twins would hear them and insist that Haruka came with them.

As Makoto hadn’t said anything Haruka thought maybe he didn’t want him to go, but once he saw his face he knew he was only staying quiet because he didn’t want to force Haruka to do anything, not even when he would be extremely happy if he did accompany them. And somehow this ended with Haruka sitting alone with Hisae at the table after diner, Norio had gone to bed early since he had to work early the next day and Makoto had gone to play with the twins; at first, they had wanted Haruka to join them as well, but Hisae had asked him to stay with her. None had questioned her, especially not Makoto that had felt something was off with Haruka and he trusted his mother to get the answers, in other words he had asked his mother for help.

 “So” She started with a sweet smile “We are going to have this conversation again” Haruka sighed

“And like last time, nothing’s wrong, but this time it’s true” Haruka stated

“If it was like that we wouldn’t be having this conversation” she insisted and Haruka saw no point in hiding that something was bothering him

However, he was not ready to tell her about the pregnancy; Haruka thought about it for a moment, he needed to tell Makoto first or his parent, he immediately crossed out the second option as his parents weren’t there and he didn’t like the idea at all. Yet he seemed unable to tell Makoto, every time he had tried to he ended up frozen and panicking, telling him something completely different. Maybe, his best option at the moment was telling Makoto’s mom his problem without telling her the complete thing.

“I... I’m hiding something from Makoto” he started “and I... I want to tell him but...”

“You are scared, aren’t you?” Haruka nodded “Why are you scared? You know my son better than most, you know he won’t push you away nor will he run away himself”

“I’m scared of forcing him into this; I’m scared of making him unhappy” Hisae almost started laughing, but remembering what that had caused the last time she controlled herself

“Well, that’s why I said than most” she commented “there’s about nothing you could do that would make him unhappy, there’s nothing he’ll refuse you”

“That’s why I’m scared” and now Hisae understood the problem Haruka was having, but she truly and firmly believed there was nothing Haruka could tell Makoto that would put him in a tight situation

“Well, unfortunately if you don’t tell me what you are hiding I can’t help you much more” she said and Haruka knew that “but, I can tell you one more thing, if you don’t speak with Makoto neither of you is going to find any peace of mind” Haruka nodded and Hisae smiled

Haruka was so close to finishing his fourth month already, just two more weeks, and he knew he was going to start showing pretty soon as the doctor had explained, not only did he have someone growing inside of him but a new organ he didn’t have suddenly fully develop and grew and other weird things he didn’t even want to know _how_ , but that was not the point. He really didn’t want to do this, and yet there was nothing he wanted more; hiding things from Makoto was not something he liked after all. He very bravely entered Makoto’s room only to remember he was playing with the twins, this ended in him having to play as well, and he was more than happy to postpone telling Makoto for some more minutes if only to gain more courage.

Soon enough the twins got tired and fell asleep, after all it was quite late already; Haruka and Makoto put them to bed and as they returned to Makoto’s room where Haruka would be sleeping, Haruka caught Hisae’s stare as she walked to her own room. Calming himself Haruka had closed the door of Makoto’s room as they normally did; it was Hisae’s idea since the twins would knock before entering avoiding them seeing their brother and Haruka doing ‘inappropriate’ things, it also worked for when they wanted to sleep cuddling and they didn’t want the twins asking. Though, Haruka thought, they would have to tell them eventually, especially since he was pregnant.

“Makoto...” Haruka called him suddenly losing all the courage he had gained, yet Makoto waited patiently for him to continue “I... there’s something I... we have to talk about”

“W-what is it?” the sudden serious tone made Makoto a bit nervous

“Is... that thing I’ve been wanting to tell you...” Haruka grew more and more nervous after each letter left his mouth

“Yes?” Makoto didn’t know what else to say, Haruka looked about to cry and he couldn’t figure out why

“Just... you need to know I won’t get mad with you no matter what you decide and you have, you _must_ promise me you won’t think of anyone but yourself when deciding” Haruka said and Makoto was confused “You have to think about you and only about you, do _not_ think about me, or them, or your family or anyone but you, got it?” Haruka ended a little more aggressive than he expected

“I-I don’t think I can...” Makoto muttered but as he saw Haruka’s intense eyes he sighed and gave up “but if that’s what you want I can try”

“No” Haruka was determinate “you must think only about what you want” he said completely serious “I-I w-wouldn’t w-want to f-force you into a-anything” and suddenly he was almost sobbing once again

“I promise I can try!” Makoto said hurriedly “But, I only want for you to be happy” Haruka blushed and shook his head

“I want you to be happy as well, so please, just this once, put yourself above everyone else” Haruka begged “Nothing would make me happier” he whispered, though deep down he wonder if he would really be happy if Makoto decided he didn’t want to have anything to do with their baby

“Okay...”Makoto smiled sweetly at Haruka “I’ll do it” Haruka smiled as well

Haruka took a deep breath and one step back, somewhere along their conversation they had gotten closer without noticing it.

“I...” he put one hand on his belly that had a barely noticeable bulge “I’m pregnant” he watched as Makoto stopped every movement of his body, he wasn’t even breathing

“I...” Makoto started “There too many things I don’t understand right now” he finally spoke after several minutes of silence and tension

“It’s because there was an ‘investigation program’ and they experimented on developing zygotes, in between them two of them turn out to be us, and this allows men to get pregnant” Haruka tried to explain with what he could remember, he hopped it wasn’t too confusing

“That helps a lot, but I don’t understand what decision I have to make and I don’t understand how you expect me to think of anything that’s not you and the baby now that I know it exists_” Makoto stopped himself “Wait, you aren’t planning on aborting it, right?” Haruka shook his head and was about to speak when Makoto spoke first “You... you know since you when to the doctor that time, right?” Haruka nodded “then you are like...like in you second month?”

“Fourteenth week” Haruka told him

“That’s almost the fourth month!” he panicked “Or is it the fourth month already!?”

“Makoto... Makoto!” Haruka shouted “Calm down” Haruka put his hand on Makoto’s face forcing him to look directly at his eyes “Calm down” he repeated “I need you to tell me if you want the baby”

“You won’t abort it, will you?”

“No, but if you don’t want it I won’t force you to stay with me and the baby” Makoto didn’t know why Haruka would think he wouldn’t want the baby, if he wasn’t so shocked he would probably be smiling and dancing out of how happy he was

“Haru...” he whispered and grabbed Haruka by the waist bringing him closer as he hugged him “in two weeks we’ll move to Tokyo together, in two weeks we are going to share an apartment our parents are helping us pay, in two weeks we’ll be living together” he kissed Haruka’s forehead “and in five months, we’ll have our own little baby with us, and we will rise him or her together” Haruka had no words but a smile adorned his face and Makoto pressed their lips together for a few seconds “and there’s nothing in this world that I would want more than that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have continued writing this but decided to devide it into two because the next part is Nagisa's problems


	28. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is more or less forced to tell Rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post them at the same time because it was late and I had to sleep, then I didn't have time but here it is!

While Haruka sorted things out and finally told Makoto everything Nagisa was struggling with his own insecurities; he was under a lot of stress and even if he was only in his fifth week and he could hide the pregnancy for now, he still had eight more months to go with this and obviously he wouldn’t be able to hide it throughout the whole pregnancy. He started thinking that maybe he would have to give up on the idea of having the baby if only to avoid losing his family and Rei; he fell under the same problem as when he was hiding his feelings from Rei, just that this was a lot worse and he felt a lot worse too. Another thing that was different from last time was that he wouldn’t be able count on Haru being in his house in a few days as he knew he would move with Makoto, he had to think what he would do and make a decision quick.

With all this on his head Nagisa hadn’t realized he had been avoiding Rei and his parents, in fact, the only person he didn’t avoid at the moment was his sister Mai. She kept reassuring him that everything would be alright and that she would be there for him and her nephew or niece, even if their parents didn’t like the idea she had enough money and the age to move out and live by herself and she would take Nagisa with her. Nagisa was grateful at all that she was doing for him, still he wanted Rei to be the one comforting him, but he knew for that to happen he would have to tell Rei and Rei would have to be fine with the situation.

Rei, on the other hand, was alarmed because Nagisa had started to avoid him again; this time he didn’t understand nor did he have any possible reasons for Nagisa to be avoiding him. However, this time he decided he would go to Nagisa’s house and talk directly with him, he would not go around wasting time if Nagisa was anywhere near as sad as he was the last time.

“How can I help you?” Rei was taken aback by the beautiful blond that opened the door of Nagisa’s house

“I’m sorry to bother you but, is Nagisa-kun home?” Rei knew Nagisa had older sisters, so he assumed it was one of them

“Who are you?” She asked, she wouldn’t let a stranger in, even if said stranger was kind of cute

“I’m Ryugazaki Rei, I’m_” Mei suddenly screamed and took Rei by both his arms startling him

“Nagisa-chan’s boyfriend!” She shouted at Rei’s face “so glad I could meet you, ah, but what are you here for?” Rei was very confused by everything, but was coherent enough to answer

“Nagisa-kun has been... weird lately and I got worried”

“Oh, I understand” she muttered and thought this was the perfect opportunity “Right, come inside!” She pointed to a big black couch with a pink fluffy and furry blanket on top “I’ll bring Nagisa-chan here so you two can talk” she stated and ran off up the stairs

Minutes later she came down with a very sorrowful and unwilling Nagisa, Rei could only wonder how that was possible if he had seen him the day before and Nagisa didn’t look half as bad as he was right now. Rei concluded that Nagisa was better at putting up a mask than he initially thought and this fact was not pleasant for Rei. He was then surprised by Nagisa’s unexpectedly happy face at seeing him and he saw as in slow motion how it turned from happy to shock and then nervousness. He couldn’t pretend everything was fine anymore. Nagisa’s sister left them alone.

“Nagisa-kun_” Rei started but was interrupted

“No” he simply said “I’m not fine” He admitted “But there’s nothing you could do this time”

“But... I can try if you tell me...” Rei insisted

“No Rei-chan” Nagisa didn’t know why but he wanted to laugh “there really is nothing to be done”

“Nagisa-kun... even if I can’t do anything... you could share the burden with me” Rei just wanted to help Nagisa

“I can’t do that either” Nagisa whispered

“Why can’t you tell me?” Rei asked, he wanted to understand, he needed to understand because then he could do anything and everything to help Nagisa even if just a little

“It would be worse if... if you left” Nagisa said “I don’t want to lose anyone, Rei-chan...”

“There’s no way I would leave you Nagisa-kun, I love you” he confidently stated

“You don’t understand!” Nagisa shouted angrily “You don’t know anything, you can’t talk as if you did!”

“No, I don’t, that’s why I want you to tell me, please” Rei pleaded

“I can’t, Rei-chan, I can’t!” Nagisa cried “You... you just don’t understand!” tears rolled down his checks as he sobbed and run away, he opened the door and kept running

“What? What happened? Where’s Nagisa-chan?” Mei had come back into the room after hearing the shouting

“I... I don’t know what happened, but I think I know where Nagisa-kun went” Rei said strangely calm “If you’ll excuse me I have to run after him”

“Ah... okay, Bring Nagisa-chan back, yeah?” she shouted as Rei run out of the house as well

Nagisa kept running until he reached the train station; fortunately for him, a train was just arriving so he got on and as the train left the station he saw a very agitated Rei through the window. He sighed, Rei wouldn’t find him so easily now, he had gain some precious minutes and he would use them to hide himself until he was ready to tell Rei, if he ever was ready. The train stop a few times before getting to the station Nagisa wanted to get off at, and he wasted no time in running out of it. Even if he knew he probably shouldn’t be running as if he was on a marathon in his condition, he couldn’t help it; he was simply not risking getting caught by Rei.

Meanwhile, Rei had gotten on the train after the one Nagisa took, and ride on it until the station he thought and hopped Nagisa had. He got off and, as fast as he could, he run to Haruka’s house only to find it empty. He sighed in frustration, if Nagisa wasn’t here then he had to think of another place he could have gone to; after this thought crossed his mind he almost literally flew to Makoto’s place. Rei encounter Makoto’s mom who kindly told him Makoto and Haruka had gone on a date to somewhere, and he was back at having no idea where Nagisa could be.

On the other end, Nagisa had run to the school’s pool and was not so surprised at seeing Haruka floating on the water while Makoto watched him from the side of the pool; he was, tough, slightly terrified at the prospect of possibly having to face one or both of them when he could clearly not pretend to be alright. Unfortunately for him, it was at this point when Makoto noticed him standing and as Makoto’s face showed concern Nagisa’s mind broke into panic.

“Nagisa?” Makoto asked confused and Haruka immediately stood, still inside the pool, to look at Nagisa

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan, what a coincidence!” he tried to sound cheerful, but he knew he wouldn’t fool anyone, especially not Haruka and Makoto

“What was it this time?” Haruka asked “What are you running away from this time?” Makoto tried to shut Haruka because he was being a bit insensitive

“I’m not running away from_!” he tried one more time but Haruka kept staring at him, daring him to finish that sentence

“It’s okay if you don’t want to_” Makoto was cut off by Nagisa’s sobs that he couldn’t suppress

“I-I c-can’t t-tell R-Rei-c-chan!” he cried and Haruka rolled his eyes is exasperation

“I’m not going to repeat myself” Haruka stated

“B-but i-it’s di-differ-rent” Nagisa kept crying “h-he’s g-gonna leave!” his tears rushed down his face and he was fighting snot that threatened to fall all over

“Nagisa, he won’t” Haruka said and Makoto tried and failed at controlling himself, he was so worried over whatever Nagisa was going through he couldn’t talk coherently

“Y-y-yo-u d-don’t-t kn-know that!” Nagisa couldn’t control his sobs “H-Haru-chan, I-I’m w-weir-d!” he touched his stomach protectively “a-and I... I d-don’t w-wanna lose a-any-anyone” he finished whispering

“Calm down, Nagisa, you won’t lose anyone, you are_” Haruka was abruptly by Nagisa’s strong cry

“Pregnant!” he had finished “I-I’m pr-preg-nant!” he wept 

“It’s okay” Haruka had gotten out the water and walked to Nagisa’s side “It’s fine, you are not alone” he murmured as he wrapped Nagisa with his arms which was very weird for him and very wet for Nagisa

“I-I k-know there a-are o-others, b-but...” Nagisa refused to calm down

“I understand, calm down” at this moment Makoto wrapped his arms around both of them

“You have us, Nagisa” Makoto said “and Gou-chan and Nitori-kun and Rin, Sousuke and Momotarou” he added “they will all understand, they will all be with you”

“And Rei will too” Haruka said confidently they stayed silent until Nagisa had calm down “Go call Rei” Haruka told Makoto who immediately obeyed

“Wait, I’m not_”

“You are ready, don’t be like me” Haruka said to Nagisa “I waited two months before telling Makoto” he was mad at himself

“You always take your time Haru-cha_” he stopped, his eyes wider than ever before “Wait, you!” he couldn’t find the right words and was making a face as if he was shouting without sound “You are pregnant too!” he finally shouted

“Yes” he confirmed, though Nagisa didn’t need it

“And-and, Ai-chan? Do you know if he...!?” It was hard to believe Nagisa had been crying his eyes out about ten minutes ago, but those red eyes did betray him

“Yes, he’s too” Haruka confirmed

“I can really count on all of you understanding” Nagisa now could comprehend why Haruka and Makoto where so confident that he would be understood by all of his friend, but he was still unsure of Rei

“He’s about a block from here, so he’ll be arriving in any minu_” Makoto went to inform them as Rei appeared running like only he could

“Then, we’ll be over there” Haruka pointed at the distant corner on the opposite side of the pool “So you two can talk” Haruka said “But if you try to run away I’ll hunt you down” he warned Nagisa with a deadly glare

“Okay mom” Nagisa commented

“You’ll be one too” Haruka muttered so only Nagisa could hear and then walked away pulling Makoto by the hand

“Rei-chan I...” Nagisa started but stopped as Rei put up a hand obviously tired and unable to speak “it’s fine, Rei-chan, you don’t need to speak just listen” he was getting agitated and tried to calm himself by gulping saliva “I can do this, I must do this” he told himself “not like Haru-chan will let me walk away from this” he commented to the air “Rei-chan I... I’m pregnant” he rushed through the words and he started to hyperventilate

“ _What?_ ” Rei was confused

“I-I...” Nagisa had to calm himself, he had everyone’s support, even one of his sister’s was backing him up, he could do this “I was... eh... l-like g-genetically modified? Yeah, som-something like that and, well, I’m p-pregnant now” he tried to explain, though he didn’t remember the doctors explanation he knew it had something to do with genetics

“Ah...” Rei stood petrified and in silence for some minutes letting his mind process all the information, in the end, the only thing he understood was that Nagisa was carrying a baby in him, and that said baby was his; which was a good thing to understand “You are pregnant” he finally said

“Yes, that is what I said” Nagisa was so nervous he could barely believe he was able to speak at all

“We... we are keeping it, right?” he asked

“Well, _I’m_ keeping it, if... if you want to stay with me then... I guess...” he was going to speak again but Rei interrupted him with a kiss

“I am staying with you” he whispered over Nagisa’s lips “Where you... worried I wouldn’t?” he asked almost feeling hurt

“I... I couldn’t help it” he managed to contain his tears, he didn’t know why but he felt like crying because he doubted Rei

“It’s fine, you told me and I’m not leaving you” Rei hugged Nagisa “not now, not ever” he finished and it was perfect, later they would worry about their families and Rei would start his study on how to take care of someone that’s pregnant and a baby, and he would search for baby names too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take the weekend to write the next chapter, so by Monday or by the end of Sunday
> 
> “Mom, dad, why are you here?” 
> 
> Guess who they are!


	29. They did not expect this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's parents come and there are a lot of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Haru is frustrated

**(1 week later)**

Haru-chan and I were at his house finishing packing the things he would take with him, there weren’t many things really, but just to make sure we double check on everything when suddenly the door bell rang. This was unexpected because almost no-one rang the door-bell to Haru’s house, I didn’t even know he had a door-bell to begin with, and because he was re-arranging some things in a box he told me to go see who it was; I was even more surprised to see that Haru’s parents rang the door-bell than them being there, honestly, why would they, it’s their house too? They even have keys!

“Ah, Makoto-kun, so good to see you, but I’ll admit I was expecting my son to open the door” Leiko-san, Haruka’s mom, commented and I smiled and laughed awkwardly at her. Last time I saw her I wasn’t dating Haru and we definitely weren’t expecting a child.

“I’m helping him pack everything” I explained as they entered the house and I closed the door, but Michio-san gave me a look that implied I didn’t need an excuse

“So, where’s Haruka?” She asked; I never really thought about this before, but Leiko-san looks a lot like Haru, but with longer hair and her face is a bit more slender... I wonder if the baby was a girl if it would look like her.

“He’s_” I was about to tell her when Haru came into the room, and then I remembered, well more like I saw, that Haru-chan had taken on wearing my shirts since they look baggy on him and hide his slowly growing stomach; it could be taken a different way, though

“Mom, dad, why are you here?” he asked first as his father turned and looked at him, both of them stayed in silence

“Okay, first we came to see you, we couldn’t be here for your graduation but we still care and second...” his mother paused as if trying to figure out how best to continue, but her husband was quicker

“Since when?” he asked simply

“No, now, don’t take us wrong, we knew you were together for some time but... you know you are wearing Makoto-kun’s shirt so...” of course they ‘knew’ “I mean, did you... uhm... you know what I’m trying to say” she finished

I looked at Haru trying to see if he did in fact understand as I did or if he was confused, but I saw none of those on Haru’s face. He was... shock, maybe, but he did not seem embarrassed by his mom asking those kinds of things nor was he trying to figure out what she meant; surprise overtook us all as Haru started to _cry_. And I mean really cry, tears rolled down his face faster than him diving into a pool and he even started sobbing; he seemed to try to stop his tears and was furiously wiping them from his face, but they just kept flowing.

“Haru, wait, calm down” I tried to do something, anything to calm him down so I pulled him and held him close to me, his parents already knew we were together so what was the damage?

“Sweetie, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was a touchy subject” Leiko-san’s concern voice reached his ears and he flinched, I don’t even know _why_ he’s crying

“It’s fine, Haruka, we are not mad, okay? Stop crying” his father was obviously uncomfortable as he, like Haru, couldn’t deal well with emotions, though I would say Haru has improved a lot recently

 “Haru...” I called him softly “What’s wrong? What happened?” I asked and he wept a bit more before trying to answer

“I... they...” he started and then tried to speak in a full sentence “Why did everyone know before us!?” he shouted suddenly and I blinked, is he really crying because of_? Right, I didn’t know hormones could be this strong, but now I could relax

“What?” both his parents asked confused

“You see, we got together about six months ago, but apparently everyone thought we have been dating since a long time ago” I explained and it’s been a really long time since I last saw Haru’s parents

“For real? Like, you didn’t get together in middle school?” Leiko-san asked evidently surprised by this discovery

“Apparently, we are really dense and didn’t know about the other’s feelings” and then Haru started crying all over again

“And now what?” Michio-san asked perplexed

“I didn’t even know about _my_ feelings!” god, he’s really affected by hormones right now

“Haru, please, calm down” this was awkward and stressful “It’s not good for you” or the baby, but I don’t think that’s a good thing to say out loud at the moment

“Why is he crying so much?” Leiko-san didn’t understand “he’s never like this” I guess as her mother this was alarming for her

“I can’t help it!” he cried louder “This... these hormones, I can’t control them!” and he said it

“Hormones? Is he in any kind of treatment or something?” Michio-san asked, and admittedly that’s a reasonable assumption

“I’m pregnant you crass!” now he did say it, with no margin for confusion, except maybe on how did that happen and the use of ‘crass’ to insult his father.

“What did he say?” Leiko-san asked first as Haru kept crying on my shoulder leaving me to answer

“Ehh... surprise?” this was not how I wanted Haru’s parents to find out “It’s a bit complicated but...”

“You mean he really, literally, truthfully is pregnant?” She questioned

“Yes...” I told her

“You mean we will really, literally, truthfully become grandparents?” I blinked confused but nodded “yes!” she exclaimed “I mean, I still want an explanation but I never, like expected to ever have grandchildren because, you know, we thought you two were together and then I just assumed you would never adopt seeing as Haruka wasn’t that keen on children, but, hell yeah!”

“I think you need to calm down darling” Michio-san guided his wife to the sofa and motion for us to join them, possibly so we could explain.

I’m glad they seem so accepting of this whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next should be a rather long chapter (for me anyway) with a lot of things going on and just remeber that twins run on Ai's family  
> and I should take almost the whole week (meaning that by friday)


	30. A lot of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiichirou and Rin tell their parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... didn't plan some things that happen here...

I went back home after school ended, and that’s something I normally don’t do because there isn’t much time between the end of one year and the beginning of the next, yet I had to go back because I needed to tell my family about the twins. I’ve been here for a week now and I had managed to hide my tummy from my mom, even if it’s not that big a mother would notice and worry immediately, but today Rin would be coming to have dinner and we would be telling my parents everything and then next week we are telling Rin’s. After that is back to school and Rin had told me that, even though he wouldn’t be around as much as he would want, he managed to get into a national team meaning he wouldn’t be leaving to Australia, yet he would still be taking me there someday since I ‘absolutely have to meet Lorry and Russell’.

“So, when’s you friend arriving?” My mom asked from the kitchen “Because this is going to be done soon”

“He’s probably almost here” I told her from the table and she walked over sitting in front of me sighing

“So... when are you going to tell me about your girlfriend?” she asked casually

“What?” I was puzzled

“I mean, you have a lot of bite marks even if they mostly faded already, or did you get a dog?” I have to forbid him from biting me next time

“No, that’s...” I was thankfully interrupted by someone knocking at the door “I’ll go” I told her

“You are not getting out of having this conversation” she told me and I smile

“Now you’ll understand” because once she sees Rin’s teeth, there’s no way she won’t make the connection.

I walked to the door and opened it knowing it was Rin standing on the other side, and I’m going to say it, he looks so good on casual clothes my mom won’t believe he’s actually my boyfriend. She won’t believe me when I tell her I’m pregnant but that’s another thing entirely. Awkwardly Rin entered the house and he introduced himself to my mom, who actually screamed after seeing his teeth.

“You should have told me Ai!” she kept shouting, I knew she would accept Rin easily and she wouldn’t be against it, the real problem is the pregnancy “I’m sorry, I’m Sakae, and I insist you call me that” Rin nodded politely, he was so stiff!

“You have to relax” I told him “no-one’s going to eat you alive” I told him as my mom went back to the kitchen

“Are you sure about that?” he asked smirking and I rolled my eyes at him

“First you are really tense and now you are teasing me?” I questioned him and he shrugged

“I needed to release the tension” he told me “and you know, your mom looks a lot like you but...”

“I look like my mom” I corrected

“Not the point, the things is you are prettier”

“And now you are flirting” I sat back down at the table and Rin sat beside me, we talk a bit and he stole some kisses before my mom asked if we could help put on the table

As we were eating I decided it was time to tell her, but I didn’t know how to bring up the matter.

“Okay, what is it?” she asked out of the blue “I can sense something’s going through your head, now tell me” she smiled sweetly, I wonder if I’ll be like that with my kids

“This is going to sound super weird” I started “But you have to believe me” she rolled her eyes

“As if you could lie to me” she said and I took Rin’s hand, well, he took mine

“I’m pregnant” and then she choked; I’m not sure on what because she wasn’t eating nor drinking

“Mom?” I asked concerned

“Are you alright, Sakae-san?” Rin asked

“Yes, but I wasn’t prepared for that” she admitted “But I believe you, now, who will explain how is it that you are having a baby?”

“Two babies, actually” Rin said and my mom was even more surprised, but she didn’t seem disappointed

“How?” my mom asked again

After we explained how it was possible and after she deduced how it happened, adding bite marks to weird genetics and dating it was kind of easy for her, Rin stayed the night and my mom actually let him sleep in the same bed with me. I knew Rin was dying inside to ask about where my dad was, but since he has his own problems with the paternal side he was probably afraid of offending someone. I wished he just asked because I don’t know how to bring it up. I waited for I don’t know how long in complete silence and I was almost sure Rin was already asleep.

“Rin...”  I whispered just in case

“Ai?” he answered whispering as well, and now that I know he’s not sleeping how do I bring it up?

“Uh... can I tell you a story?”

“...Sure?” he said confused

“Okay so... it’s a bit long” I started sitting up on my knees and he sat against the wall “There was once a lovely couple, they treated each other kindly and they showered each other with love. After years of leaving a happy life together they decided they wanted children to share their love with; yet, no matter how much they tried, the woman wouldn't conceive” I paused for a second

“Where is this going?” Rin asked

“Be quiet and let me continue” he nodded “They went to the hospital to figure out what they could do, and fortunately for them it was not a problem in the woman's body, but the man’s. After finding this out, they decided they would try to have through insemination in vitro and finally they were expecting twins, news that were welcomed by the future parents. However, the man wasn't feeling as happy as he thought he would, after all the babies weren't his”

“Is he out of his mind?” Rin commented and I pushed him lightly

“He pushed this thought aside, please don’t interrupt; he would help his wife in everything he could because he loved her”

“That’s cute” I covered Rin’s mouth and continued

“This is not the end of the story, seriously just keep quiet please” I freed him and he nodded “when she was in labour there were some complications; one of the babies was out of danger as soon as he was born while the other stayed under surveillance for two weeks before it died”

“Shit” I chose to ignore him

“The woman wasn’t out of danger either, the complication had their toll on her and when she heard about the death of one of her sons... she couldn't fight anymore and she passed away. The man couldn't take the loss of his wife and felt it was the babies blame, he run away to never be seen again deciding the baby that was still alive wasn't his” I could see Rin was almost crying “this story has a happy ending for the baby that was left, though it took four months he was finally given to the woman's twin sister who took care of the baby with her partner and unofficial wife, as if it was their own” I finished and Rin was staring at me seeming to understand and trying to pretend he wasn’t crying

“You mean you...” he definitely understood “Ai... are you?” I nodded and he hugged me

“Don’t worry, I mean, it is sad but I never meet any of them, so when mom told me the truth I was shocked and a bit angry that she hadn’t told me before but...”

“It doesn’t matter, they still where your family” he said, and he is right, but I was literally a new born when all this happened... I barely feel anything toward it

“But I have mom and mama” I told him “and I have you and them too” I smiled as I pulled apart from his hug to see he was still crying

“I guess... but_” I put a hand on his face and went up to kiss him

“Rin, it’s fine, I just wanted you to know so tomorrow when you meet mama you won’t be so confused” he smiled “and I guess, I just wanted you to know how it came to be” I added while blushing “also, I know you really wanted to know something about my ‘dad’ because he wasn’t even mention during dinner”

“Yeah, well, but why didn’t anyone told me I would be meeting someone else tomorrow?” he asked

“Mama works the night shift sometimes, she’s a doctor, and we were expecting her to be here today but... well there was an emergency so, it was all kind of sudden” but I guess that doesn’t answer his question “and it kind of slipped our minds?” he chuckled and pushed me down on the bed

“I’ll accept your excuse, but we are going to sleep” he said bringing me closer to him

“Oh, also I forgot but... Haruka-san is pregnant too”

“Are you serious?” he asked in shock

“Yes, and Hazuki-san as well” he rolled his head back and murmured to himself

“Whatever, it’s too late and now I’m nervous and kind of surprised” I smiled while closing my eyes and in seconds I was already asleep. I think I was kind of tired

The next morning I remembered the painful truth that was being pregnant with twins since I still get morning sickness sometimes, even though it’s a lot better than when it started it’s still horrible. Rin tried to help rubbing my back and so, and I know most find it calming but I had to push him away because I really didn’t want anyone touching me while I emptied my stomach in the toilet. Fortunately mama had come home like at three in the morning and was somehow awake at nine, so she made some light breakfast that I could actually digest and keep down.

“Are you introducing us or...?” mama asked and I had, in my painful state, forgotten that she hadn’t met Rin last night

“Sorry, this is my mama Anzu” I told Rin and then turned to my mama “and this is Matsuoka Rin, my boyfriend”

“I could tell” she smiled “Mom went out shopping, if you were wondering where she was, but you seem distracted enough not to notice that she’s not here” she commented and I realized that I was so focussed on the sickness that I missed out most thing “By the way, why does he get an introduction with a surname and I don’t? I’m your mama!” she complained and I laughed

“Sorry, but I didn’t thought it was necessary” I admitted “Rin’s going to call you Anzu anyway”

“I know! But still!” she then blinked “wait, Matsuoka?” she wondered

“Yes, Anzu-san?”

“No, I was just thinking, I remember Matsuoka from somewhere...” she started to murmur to herself and then she slammed both hands on the table almost making the glasses fall “I know! You are on that list!”

“Yes, he is” I told her nodding assuming we were talking about the same ‘list’

“How do you know_ don’t tell me!” she sometimes screamed too much, she started fanning herself with both hands and breathing in and out rapidly “I’ve calmed” she informed us

“Right, so... yes, I’m pregnant” and then she was at the beginning of several curse words without actually saying any

“Twins run on the family” she settled for

“We are aware” I told her and she was back to almost cursing

“Oh, I guess you told her” Rin and I turned around to see that my mom had just arrived

It took two seconds for her to start laughing.

A week after telling my... moms? Do parents still apply? Yeah, it does, so a week after telling my parents and me telling Rin about, and I’m quoting Rin, ‘the miracle that was your birth, and I’m going to call it both a miracle and a blessing because you could have died’ it was time to tell Rin’s mom and grandmother, and I know it won’t go well, or at least not as well as with my parents, or that’s what Rin said. The talk started while eating, and it was Gou-san who started it.

“So, mom, I’ve wanted to tell you something” I saw as Mikoshiba-san tensed and Gin-san, Rin’s mom looked at her “you know, I... I have a boyfriend” Gin-san stopped eating “S-Mikoshiba Seijuurou here is my boyfriend” She scrutinized Mikoshiba-san for a second and then looked at Rin

“And you let her? I thought I told you to protect your sister and_” she started ranting

“I think I’m old enough to take care of myself, _mom_ ” and Gou-san started arguing

“I am not talking to you” she stated firmly

“I’m also dating someone, and they are Gou’s age, I didn’t think it would be fair to say anything to her” Rin explained “Beside, Mikoshiba’s a good person” I can’t believe he’s defending him

“You are what? And it’s not a matter of if he is or not a good person_”

“Then it’s a matter of what?” Gou-san spoke over her

“It’s because you can’t have a boyfriend!” Rin’s grandmother, Kyou-san, watched the argument display without commenting and I was uncomfortable with all the shouting “And you can’t have a girlfriend!” well, I’m about to get more uncomfortable, I think

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t have one”

“Then why...? Look you are making your guest uncomfortable, we should discuss this later”

“It’s fine Gin-san, beside...” I couldn’t keep up with Gin-san’s stare

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle this Ai” I nodded and then Rin continued arguing with his mom “and I don’t have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend” there, now hell broke loose, and Gin-san went complete silent in shock, probably

“No” she said “No, you don’t, you just want to protect your sister, but this won’t work”

“I really do have a boyfriend” Rin insisted

“Nitori-kun, do you know if this is true?” well, it was obvious I wouldn’t have been able to lie to her even if I tried; her glares are really something terrifying

“I... yes, it’s true” I nodded, scared

“And even knowing that you are still his friend?” she asked, she met me today and she already believes me without questioning

“Mom, _he’s my boyfriend_ ” She was static “and he’s pregnant”

“You... You are just going to repeat what your father did!?” She completely ignore that I am male and shouldn’t be able to get pregnant

“He was an awesome dad!” Rin argue

“But he gave up everything!” they shouldn’t be shouting “Are you ready to give up everything for your child!?”

“I’m not going to give up anything!” Rin screamed “we will manage!”

“You think it’s that easy? Really? because it’s not_”

“I know it’s not damn easy!”

“Don’t shout over me_”

“And what? Let you talk your shit as_”

“Watch your language and this is not about_”

“Fuck my language! You are just_”

“I’m saying you’ll just be one of those dads that are never around!”

“I WON’T!”

“YES, BECAUSE YOU CAN’T HAVE EVERYTHING!”

“NO, I WON’T! I’LL BE AROUND!” Rin stopped shouting but kept a loud tone “I won’t... I know it won’t be easy, I know I won’t be around that much but I will still be with them and_”

“That’s what I’m saying!” She interrupted him shouting “You won’t be around that’s_”

“I KNOW I WON’T BE PARENT OF THE YEAR BUT I’LL STILL BE BETTER THAT YOU!” that was...

“HOW DARE YOU_!” she couldn’t finish as Rin stood up and walked out of the house slamming the door, I think he didn’t took me with him because he knew he would have been forceful and didn’t want to hurt me... “Don’t think I’m done with you either” Gin-san warned Gou-san

“Gin” finally Kyou-san decided to speak “I think it’s enough” she said softly “Rin said Mikoshiba-kun is a good person, and he knows you well since you were his captain” Mikoshiba-senpai nodded “please take care of Gou” She made a gesture with her hand for them to leave the room, the shocked look on Gou-san told me this was weird

“Kyou-san, what are you_” Gin-san started but the older woman put a hand on her shoulder and smiled

“It’s fine, you can tell he’s good by Gou’s look” she stated and Gin-san sighed “And now you, I don’t know what to say about you” I swallowed out of nervousness

“Why is that ma’am?” I asked terrified

“Because while I know and understand the pregnancy was probably never intended and I still expect an explanation for it, and that you don’t want to hold Rin down in any way” she started “I still cannot accept a relationship of this nature to exist”

“If you cannot accept it, then why are you telling me?” I asked more slowly that I would normally because I was trying to be as polite as possible, as well as I had to control my voice for it not to break

“Because I want to understand what made Rin act like that” she stated

“How?” I asked

“With time” She explained “For now there’s nothing we can do, forcing Rin to leave you is not going to work and it would be heartless toward the baby, that is my great-grandchild, for one reason or another the best option is to let this flow and see where it gets” Kyou-san said and it sounded kind of cold...

“That’s better than what I expected” Suddenly Rin’s voice appeared from behind me “I’ve calmed down” he said and the argument continued in a calmer way, thankfully, my ears couldn’t take much more shouting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this wonderful? next chapter is going to be ready by monday, probably, by Tusday...
> 
> "Mom thinks you've gain too much weigh"
> 
> It's Nagisa's turn!


	31. You can't hide it anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has to tell his parents and Rei kidn of panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this one's shorter than expected...

**(3 months later)**

“Mom thinks you’ve gain too much weigh” Mai-nee told me “She’s going to put you on a diet”

“You mean I can’t keep it a secret anymore?” she nodded “But it’s only the fourth month!”

“You passed the fourth month!” she argue

“Only by one week” she rolled her eyes

“I just don’t understand what you are waiting for” Mai-nee started “You have the support from your friends, and Rei-chan and me” she sat next to me “nothing bad is going to happen, you’ll put both of you in danger if you keep hiding it”

“I know, but telling them is hard...” she looked at me tenderly

“I know, but you will have to do it, and I think it’s better for you and the baby to tell them as soon as possible”

“But_” I started complaining but she stopped me

“I know, that’s why I thought maybe you could tell Nanako-chan first” I was about to speak but she continued “and you know she won’t be mad, in all honesty, I don’t think she’ll care” I can argue with that

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell her” she brightened up and jumped with joy

“You are telling her right now!” she exclaimed, I sighed defeated and nodded. We both walked to the kitchen where Nana-nee was making some coffee “Nanako-chan! Nagisa-chan has something to tell you”

“Uh... what happened?” she asked and... I wasn’t ready to tell her

“I...” I really can’t, no wait, I have to because Mai-nee will scream and cry if I don’t “I have pregnant!” I think I mixed the words and Mai-nee started laughing

“What?” she asked confused

“Uhgg... I meant I have a boyfriend” I corrected myself

“Oh, okay” she blinked “I have a feeling that’s not all”

“No, and... I’m... pregnant” that wasn’t as hard as I thought

“Well, that explains a lot” I crooked my head to the side

“Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?” she frowned

“How it happened” I told her and she rolled her eyes

“It’s not like it matters, I know you lie sometimes, but there’s no point for you to tell me if it was a lie” she explained “I don’t care how it happened but, congratulations I guess, and good luck telling mom and dad”

“I don’t want to tell them” I groaned and of course they would come in that exact moment

“You don’t want to tell us what?” my mom asked demandingly

“Uhmmm...”

“Well, shit” Mai-nee said earning a glare from mom “Nanako-chan, we should leave” she said and I looked at her pleading for them not to leave me alone

“She’s right, it’s going to be worse if we are here” Nana-nee walked out the kitchen with a mug of coffee and Mai-nee followed her pointing at her room, basically she was telling me to go there after telling my parents

“So?” my dad insisted waiting for an answer

“You see, there’s someone I like... and I’m dating them...” I said vaguely

“As long as your marks don’t suffer from it_” my mom started saying immediately

“No, if anything my marks will get better with him...” maybe they wouldn’t notice but the look on my mom’s face told me otherwise “I... I have a boyfriend”

“You... are dating a man!?” my mom shouted and my dad was dead silent

“But-but! He’s smart and cute and funny and athletic and_!”

“I don’t care _how_ he is, he is a _man_!” oh, shit, my mom will slap me

“Wait, Koto” my dad reacted “calm down, it doesn’t matter and if his grades get better there’s no problem” I was petrified, couldn’t breathe normally, and my blood pressure had increased, I have to calm down too

“Right, right” she said “It’s okay, I’m fine with this” she told herself “Nothing wrong here” she’s a bit crazy

“And...” I started

“There’s more!?” she cried “Okay, just get over with it” she huffed

“There was an... experiment years ago and... then I was born and... uhmm... I’m pregnant” I explained more or less and mom fainted

“Get out” my dad whispered “Get out now!” I ran out the kitchen and into Mai-nee’s room

“What happened?” she asked immediately

“Dad’s mad, I think, and mom feinted” I told her “I... I need to see Rei-chan” I said “I... call me when mom wakes up” Mai-nee nodded and then I was on my way to Rei-chan’s house

Shit, shit, shit, shit, that didn’t go well, I wasn’t expecting for it to go well yet... what do I do now? We didn’t even finish the discussion because mom fainted, she fucking fainted! Should I call Rei-chan? I’m going to his house, so maybe I should. I took my phone out and it immediately started ringing. And it was Rei-chan. Hesitatingly, I answered.

“What_?” I started but Rei-chan spoke faster

 _“Nagisa-kun, I need you to come here, now”_ he said hurriedly

“Go where?”

_“My house”_

“I’m on my way, but...” I told him, well now I have an excuse to go there “What happened?”

 _“I accidentally told my parents that I’m dating you”_ so I got out of one family drama and got into another, great

“Okay, I’ll be there in five”

It actually took me six minutes to reach Rei-chan’s house, but it’s basically the same. Rei-chan was waiting for me at the front door looking a bit nervous, so I decided that it was best to tell him what happened back at home after all this is fixed. Or at least after we talk with his parents, and now I’m a bit nervous myself.

“Nagisa, so glad you could come” he hugged me unexpectedly “I mean they are... alright with this but...” he explained “But only because they think is some kind of phase and then I said...” his ears are red “I said I would stay forever with you...” Rei-chan’s so cute “and they insisted that I would ‘want’ a wife and kids...” he was extremely tense; it was even weird how he was hugging me since every part of his body was stuck in weird angles.

“Rei-chan, you need to relax” I pat his back softly

“But then I told them I could and would have them with you...”

“Okay, Rei, you are not being yourself” I pushed him away “Let’s get in there and tell them everything, okay?” I was serious, and I already made my mom faint, what could be worse than that?

“Okay” he whispered, I kissed him quickly and we went inside.

In the end, they accepted us even though everything seemed kind of weird to them; also, I got surprisingly along with Komeko-chan, Rei-chan’s mom, we talked enough about embarrassing moments for Rei-chan and Manabu-san, Rei-chan’s dad, to make them both very uncomfortable and red; and she showed me Rei-chan’s photo album from when he was a baby and I managed to convince her to copy some of the photos so I could take them, much to Rei-chan’s agony. It was a day that ended relatively well, I even told them what happened at my house and Komeko-chan told me I could stay with them, and I appreciated that a lot. I could deal with my parents another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to take a bit of a break before continuing this one because I have exams all scatered around for a month... so... anyone who's reading this, next chapter will be up in a month (I think this is the most time I will ever take between chapters)


	32. Makoto panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka may have forgoten something before moving to Tokyo... something quite important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! kind of... I have one more final exam and everything will be over... until March... so here the short chapter I wrote while stressing over the exams...

**(Two weeks later)**

“How can it be that we forgot to tell them?” I asked frustrated with myself

“It may be because we were occupied packing” Haru answered

“I know, but even though...” I insisted

“And buying things for the baby” Haru continued typing in the computer

“But we could have...”

“And then there were my parents” Haru kept listing

“I feel awful, how could we forget?”

“We were also thinking of college” he closed his laptop “anyway, we are already going there to tell them, so it’s okay”

“You are on your seventh month and we haven’t told my parents a thing about it!” I almost shouted desperately, instead I raised my voice slightly

“It’s fine, we are arriving already” he persisted “You did tell your parents we were coming, right?”

“I forgot about that too! I’m useless!” I covered my face with my hand but I could almost feel Haru rolling his eyes at me

“You are just stress because I’m on my seventh month” he patted my back “The train stopped, so let’s get down because my legs hurt already”

We got down, all the while I kept worrying because we forgot to tell my parents that Haru’s pregnant; I can’t understand how we could forget something like that. Haru held my hand as we walked to my house in an attempt to calm me down, after all, my parents won’t be mad at us... probably. As we walked I could see people starting at us, I assume that it is mostly because Haru’s not trying to hide his belly and people may be confused since he doesn’t look that much like a woman, but I guess it’s enough to get people wondering. We ended up taking a taxi since Haru got tired and his feet started hurting as well as his back and we reached... my parents’ house in a few minutes. It’s weird calling it that, but I guess it’s like that now.

“What a surprise!” mom said immediately after opening the door “We weren’t expecting you here?” she frowned confused as she looked at Haru

“Yeah, I don’t have classes on Monday and... we... forgot to mention something before leaving...” I told her and she smiled even if she didn’t understand

“Come in, the twins miss the both of you a lot, they are in their room pretending to do their homework” mom stated “maybe you’ll convince them to actually do it” she told Haru, he was always able to make them do it

“I’ll try” he said and I stopped my mom before she could go into the kitchen “we really need to tell you something before, though” Haru said

“And if dad is here too, he has to know this” I said in a serious tone that made my mom worry

“Okay, yeah... why don’t you sit on the couch and we talk”

“It’s nothing bad, Hisae” Haru reassure her with a small smile that was enough to relax her a bit

“What do you have to tell us?” my dad asked once the both of them sat in front of us

“This is something we should have told you before but... we didn’t” I started “It’s not that we didn’t want to, just that we forgot and we were thinking of something else so_” Haru interrupted me with a sigh

“What we need to tell you is that I’m pregnant” he said bluntly

“Haruka, no offence but, you are a man, right?” my dad asked while my mom just stayed there gapping

“I am” he said and obviously he wouldn’t explain

“So, there is an explanation for this” I said and my mom looked at me so that I would continue “Ehh... it was something about an investigation some scientists did to create men that could get pregnant or get their partners pregnant and we...” I made a small pause “we just happened to be two of them”

“So you choose this?” my mom asked

“No, this was done when we weren’t even born” Haru answered

“But I don’t remember anything like that” she said

“You weren’t aware of it” I told her and she was shocked

“But the both of you are fine with this, right?” my dad asked “Remember we just want the both of you to be happy”

“Yes, we are” Haru answered before I could, and I smiled to support him

“Well, then everything is fine, how far along are you, Haru-chan?” my mom finally asked with a smile, probably celebrating in her head because she always wanted to be a grandma

“On the twenty-eight week” he answered quickly

“Now I get why you insisted you should have told us sooner” my dad commented

“Haru-chan! Nii-chan!” I heard the twins’ voice and then both of them appeared in a flash in front of us, or more like, on top of us

“Ran, Ren, be more careful with Haru-chan” my mom scolded them

“Eh... but we were always like this” Ren complained

“Yeah, Haru-chan’s strong!” Ran exclaimed

“Yes, but he’s more delicate now” I told them and Haru pouted because he hated when I said that

“What? Why?” the asked at the same time

“Because Haru has a little baby in him” my mom told them and they got excited, well, more excited

“Really? Haru-chan and nii-chan will have a baby?” Ran asked

“Of course!” Ren told her “who else would Haru-chan have a baby with?” he asked and Ran nodded in agreement

“You are right, they’ve always been together like mama and papa” Ran smiled

I chuckled, we never told them we were together, but I guess even they realize that about us. Fortunately Haru didn’t cry this time like when his parents said we’ve been together for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I missed writing so much, I'll have a soumomo chapter for I would say tomorrow but I need to sleep so the day after tomorrow ;)


	33. Time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momotarou visits Sousuke and Sousuke's mom is in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy when these things happen a bit too much

**(1 month later)**

Momo had come to visit me at my house during some sort of long weekend that he had, and now that we were alone in a house were no-one would complain if we made too much noise, and it wouldn’t matter if we were loud... there was only one thing that I had in mind for us to do first. Chatting could come later.

“Ah... Sou... Souske wait... mmm!” Momo moaned as I kissed his neck and slide my hand up his chest; I had him pressed against the wall of my room.

“Why?” I breathe “You want it too, don’t you Momo?” I took off his shirt “I’ve missed you” I told him and before I noticed it I was shirtless too

“I’ve missed you too” he murmured over my lips before kissing them

I kissed him back fiercely, my tong was deep inside his mouth and I felt the little moans he made. We moved clumsily toward the bed and I pushed him gently over it, I put myself on top of him and reassumed the kiss. His hands moved from the sides of my face, down my neck, my chest and stomach until they reached my groin; he grabbed it over the pants and tried to undo them unsuccessfully. I was going to help him but decided to first take his pants off. As he pulled me back down by the neck I slide one hand into his boxers, a pleased moan was muffled by my lips and then we heard a loud bang as the door flew open and slammed hard against the wall. We jump at the sound and I got off Momo before looking at the door to see my dad standing there.

“Put your clothes on and come to the kitchen” he commanded and we had to do it

“Who’s that?” Momo asked as he was putting his shirt back on

“That was my father, what a wonderful first impression he has of you” he blushed and I leaned down to kiss his cheek

“Shit” he said and I couldn’t agree more

We walked to the kitchen, and Momo was shaking so I took his hand and that apparently made him even more nervous; I didn’t know what to do to calm him down.

“Sousuke” He started “Mind explaining?” he had his arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving expression on his face

“He’s my boyfriend, Mikoshiba Momotarou” I simply told him “We don’t get to see each other much so we were enjoying our time together” he scoffed

“I could see that” he said sarcastically “What I meant was, why are you with someone so young?”

“He’ll be seventeen next month” I argue

“But he’s sixteen right now” he argue back, like the month difference between now and then matter at all

“He’s not that young” I insisted and tighten my grip on Momo’s hand, who made some kind of strangled sound

“He’s underage!” and will still be in a month, but that still doesn’t matter

“ _I_ was underage until not that long ago” I shouted back

“What’s all this shouting!” my mom entered the kitchen, and I honestly didn’t know she was here, well I didn’t know my dad was here either until he entered my room without knocking and obviously knowing what was going on inside. Now that I think about it, how rude of him.

“Our son’s a paedophile!” my dad told her

“He’s only two years younger than me!” she rolled her eyes

“Would you two stop shouting!” and sometimes she’s really scary “You are scaring the poor little thing” she said more calmly; I looked at Momo and confirmed what I already knew, he was still shaking, pale and didn’t know where to look.

“I’m sorry Momo” I whispered to him and he tried breathing slowly to calm himself down “Mom, he’s my boyfriend, Mikoshiba Momotarou” she smiled kindly at him

“It’s good to meet you Momo-kun, I’m Tami, this big idiot’s mom” She said and she seemed accepting and then looked angrily at my dad “Have you introduce yourself before starting all that argument?” she asked and he shook his head but looked to the side “where id you leave your manners?” he ignored her question

“I don’t think he wants to” I told my mom and she sighed

“Whatever, he’s Masa, and sometimes he’s a bit too stubborn like someone else I know” she side-glared at me and Momo chuckled, and I don’t even care if he’s laughing at me as long as he is able to relax a bit “Should I make some tea so we can talk like civilized people? I’m sure you are a magnificent person Momo-kun, it’s hard to make Sousuke shout that loud” she didn’t wait for our reply and started making tea, so we were force to have a normal no-shouting-nor-insulting conversation.

I really just wanted to spend time with Momo before he has to go back... well, I’ll just visit him as soon as I can. And I hope that’s really soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are close to the end... so not that many chapters left... in the next chapter Makoto panics again


	34. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka wakes up at three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention when I would update...

**(1 month later)**

It was about five in the morning when I felt the sheets getting wet, my first thought was to wake Makoto since it was not the first time I peed myself in my sleep since I got pregnant, and the doctor said it wasn’t unusual, we only had to change the sheets and go back to sleep. I move my hand so I hit Makoto and he half-woke up.

“What happened Haru?” he asked sleepily

“I peed myself again” I explained and he nodded Getting out of bed and turning the lights on before helping me stand

“Haru... I don’t think that’s pee” I looked at him confused and then at the stain on the sheets, and it looked grossed, and it only hit me what was happening when I felt pain in my abdomen

“I think it’s time” I gasped and somehow Makoto managed to stay calm for five whole minutes before going into panic mode

Panic mode and all, Makoto managed to get me into the hospital in less than ten minutes, and I was glad the contractions weren’t happening that often, so I had only one while on the taxi. But by the time I reached the surgery-room it felt like I had one every single second, though the nurse said something about minutes in between each. Makoto couldn’t be with me while they operated, and I think that was for the best, I think Makoto would have fainted otherwise. According to the doctor I was in there for only two hours, but if I ask Makoto, I was in there for two days; I’m more inclined to believe the doctor’s version. My parents where in Tokyo so they got there pretty fast, but Makoto’s weren’t so they told us they would arrive the next day, well, they told Makoto. They also said they would bring Nagisa and Rei with them. Rin said he would visit when he had time, and that he would bring Nitori and Sousuke, and clarified that Sousuke would probably go with Momotarou.

When I woke up there was a crib next to my bed and Makoto was sleeping on one of the painfully uncomfortable chairs. I move slightly and Makoto opened his eyes, he was probably (obviously) waiting for me to get up or the baby, that I’m simply assuming is in the crib.

“Haru, you woke up” he said happily even though he was obviously tired; I looked at the crib “He just fell asleep” he told me “but he’ll wake up soon enough for you to feed him”

“It’s a boy?” and I would have hit myself but I was numb all over

“Yeah” he didn’t seem to mind the stupid question “Haru... about the name...” he started “I’ve been thinking but if there’s any name you want” and I had one, but if Makoto didn’t like it...

“I... I like Aoi” I murmured and he blinked

“Okay, if Nagisa hears about this he will totally think we read each other’s mind, for real” he said and I was confused “That’s one of the names I thought of” he explained

After that my parents came into the room, it was around eight in the morning by now and I was starting to feel hungry. My mom was completely abstracted by Aoi, going on and on about how cute and beautiful he is; to be completely honest I know he probably looks like any other new born that mostly is as cute as a wet rat... but I will believe he’s the most adorable wet rat. My dad was awkwardly standing beside me trying to talk with Makoto when the baby started crying, evidently I was not the only one hungry. I breast-feed him having more or less started to figure out how to hold him best; all this came as a surprise for both my mom and dad.

In the afternoon, Makoto’s parents arrived with the twins and Rei and Nagisa. I don’t know who was more excited, if Ran and Ren or Nagisa... all the time I could see Hisae’s surprised look at Nagisa’s stomach, but she was obviously not as shocked as she could have been. Nagisa talked no-stop about different things but I got lost at some point and didn’t bother to ask him to repeat what he said. And while they were in the room, Rin, Gou, Nitori, Sousuke and Momotarou arrived as well. There were so many people in the room...

“Rin!” Hisae exclaimed “It’s been a long time since we talked!” She was happy to see him and Gou, obviously

“Yeah, I’ve been busy lately, oh, and this is Sousuke” he pointed at him and he was uncomfortable while being harassed by a pregnant Nagisa “And Momo’s his boyfriend” because that wouldn’t make Sousuke more uncomfortable “And Ai’s my boyfriend” he put his arm around Nitori’s shoulder

“Wow, it’s... a pleasure to meet you all... but I wasn’t expecting so many... boyfriends in one room” this is more of a gay reunion that anything...

“Wait, Haru, where’s the baby? It’s not sleeping, right?” Rin asked, they where here to meet him after all and he was feeling self-conscious of how loud they were

“Very much awake with Makoto” I answered and finally they all turned to Makoto who had Aoi on his arms, meanwhile Aoi was completely ignoring his surrounding and playing with Makoto’s fingers

“What’s his name, Haruka-san?” Nitori asked

“Aoi” I answered simply “Have you thought names for the twins?”

“We are still discussing” he crossed his arms over his chest and hissed in discomfort “I hate this thing, it wets everything” he complained

“Oh, I know what you mean” Nagisa exclaimed “especially when you are sleeping, you feel this sticky thing on your chest and can’t do anything about it”

“Finally someone who understands” Nitori cried

“It has started recently for me, but I can tell it’s really going to bother me” Hisae seemed to understand

“You two are coming with me after this, we are buying some things that will help you” she smiled

Aoi fell asleep as soon as everyone left and the doctor came in; he informed us that Aoi and I would be released in two days at the most and I was happy to know we would return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I feel like beeing evil for next chapter so... I'll update tomorrow


	35. He didn't deserve that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's the most nervous one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying that Nitori insults everyone when in pain...

**(Fifteen days later or two weeks and one day)**

Nowadays I’m almost always in my room; fortunately for me Momo-kun was still my roommate so I could avoid weird questions. Of course, I couldn’t avoid them all the time since I still had to go to classes and some people’s stares are worse than any question, it was so intense and you could hear them ‘murmuring’ rather loudly about me. Momo-kun was with me as much as he could, blocking any other noise around us, but when he was not there were Minami-kun, Iwashimizu-kun, Nakagawa-kun and Uozui-kun, but honestly, the one who made the whispers shut up was Uozumi-kun. I didn’t understand at first when they came to me and started talking randomly, it’s not that we didn’t talk normally, but we never did out of the club, later on when I asked they said they saw how much it bothered me and we were kind of friends so they wanted to help, now I could really call them my friends.

There were also the occasional visits from Sousuke-senpai and Rin. I don’t want to say I enjoyed Rin’s visits more but... anyway Rin spends at least the first twenty minutes of his visits asking how I feel and if everything is alright. Even if we talk almost every day, the only reason Momo-kun hasn’t complained yet it’s because of Sousuke’s visits. Sometimes we visit them, though that’s less frequent than the other way around, and since two months ago Rin has strictly prohibited me to travel.

Today Rin wasn’t with me.

“Are you alright, Nitori?” Minami-kun looked at me, classes had just finish but I couldn’t stand up

“Yes... I just_” sharp pain shoot through my abdomen making me scream and I wasn’t sure if something was wrong or if I was in labour “call the nurse” I whispered and Minami-kun almost panicked but he managed to run out searching for her.

“Finally alone” I heard a voice from behind, and even if the pain was less intense and now I could tell for sure that I was in labour unless the disgusting wetness under me is because of something else entirely, I had, because of this, not the patience nor the time to deal with this “all your guardians have left, did they finally realized how disg_?” I cut him off because I was in pain and needed to shout at somebody

“Like I could care about what you are saying!” I shouted and he jolted “I don’t give a damn I’m in fucking labour if you can’t tell!”

“W-wait, you are pregnant? F-for real?”

“No, I decided to put on weigh but only on my stomach and in the form of a rounded stiff balloon” I said sarcastically “Can’t you fucking see this couldn’t be anything else?”

“I... eh... but... you?”

“You are amusing me with your wide vocabulary, please use simpler words so I can understand” the pain went down again “Would you lend me your phone?” of course I had forgotten my phone today, I’m glad he’s in such a shaken state he nodded and gave me his, quickly I called Rin, and yes, I know his number by hard

“Who are you calling?” he asked

“Who the hell do you think I’m calling if I’m in labour?”

“A doctor?”

“Rin”

“Why would you call Rin?”

“You never played connect the dots as a kid, did you?” I sighed “He’s the father, it should be obvious”

“What?” I didn’t answer him anymore since Rin picked up

 _“Who’s this?”_ he asked immediately

“Rin” I said though that wasn’t the answer “I_” I stopped to moan in pain “I need you to come to the hospital”

“W-which hospital? Ai, are you alright?”

“Fine” I breathed “possibly in labour”

“Definitely in labour” the nurse appeared next to me with Momo-kun and Minami-kun “come, help him sit on the wheelchair” She told them and the both supported me by the arms as I changed sits

“I’m in labour” I told Rin “Go to the hospital near Samezuka” I heard something similar to an ‘on my way’ and then he hung up, I looked around and we were reaching the ambulance on the entrance “Wait” I looked at Minami-kun “Give this back to... em...” I realized I didn’t know the guy’s name but he smiled and took it

“I’ll give it to him” he probably knew him

“Mikoshiba-kun, go with Nitori-kun in the ambulance” the nurse told him and he nodded effusively “I’ll meet you there” she told us, the doors of the back of the ambulance were closed and Momo-kun looked ten times more nervous than me.

“Nitori-senpai...” he murmured “Are you in much pain?”

“It isn’t constant, Momo-kun, don’t worry” I answered

“Do you know what they are?” is he trying to distract me? it’s not like we hadn’t talk about this... and it’s not like it will actually help, I’ll just answer him harshly if I get a... contraction? Is it?

“No, we didn’t want to know” I stilled answered him because maybe he’s trying to distract himself

“But... what about the names? How can you think about those if you don’t know if they’ll be two boys, two girls or one and one?”

“We chose two boys’ names and two girls’ names_” I breathed sharply as I felt stronger pain on my abdomen

“N-Nitori-senpai?” he panicked

“It’s alright...” I curled a bit and tried to calm the pain by breathing with my mouth

“Ni_” he cut himself off since his phone started vibrating “It’s Matsuoka-senpai” he told me and offered the phone to me

“Put him on speaker” I told him gripping on to my clothes strongly

_“Momo, pass me to Ai”_

“Rin...” I whispered

_“Ai, how are you feeling?”_

“Horrible” I said simply and groaned agonizingly “This is you fucking fault!” I shouted and Momo-kun jumped a little

 _“It’s... It’s okay Ai, we’ll meet soon and you can hit me if you want”_ he said calmly

“I’m castrating you!” just to make this clear, I was in a lot of almost-agonizing-pain, and it was Rin’s fault and I have the right to be screaming like this, the pain was unbearable.

“Nitori-senpai...” Momo-kun was the most shaken by my outburst

 _“I’m at the hospital, Ai, I’m waiting here for you, so hang in there, yeah?”_ he completely ignored my threat and kept trying to calm me down

I gasped suddenly, bending over myself as much as I could and making Momo-kun throw his cell-phone out of surprise at the loud, desperate and piercing cry I let out. I felt something warm and sticky between my legs; the last thing I heard before everything turned black, was Momo-kun shouting frantically, the ambulance came to a stop and they were moving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truly evil thing about this chapter is that next chapter will be up the 4th of December :) only because I'm kind of a horrible person...


	36. Something happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin worries, everyone worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried too...

Rin heard a horrifying noise and the call was over. Panic rushed over him, he didn’t know what happened but if the scream was anything to go by, it wasn’t good. A few seconds after that he heard the door opening fast and saw a lot of doctors moving around and attending the most recent patient. He lost all the colours of his face as he saw who it was. Rin refused to believe the pale unconscious guy was Aiichirou, it couldn’t be Aiichirou, the red stain on his clothes only helped to reject the possibility that it was Ai. But as he saw Momotarou walking fast behind them there wasn’t much he could tell himself to believe it wasn’t Aiichirou, especially since Momotarou kept repeating his name in worried questions.

Once this sank in, he pushed his way through all the people around trying to see Aiichirou closely, eventually he was pulled away by the doctors that started questioning him as to how he knew Aiichirou, what was his relationship with him, telling him only close relatives could get information about the situation; it only took him telling them he was the ‘fucking father of the babies’ for them to leave him alone, but he couldn’t see Aiichirou yet. They explained the situation was delicate and that only after the surgery was done would they have anything to tell him.

The surgery lasted fourteen hours.

During those fourteen hours there was absolutely no-one that could calm Rin down. He would walk around murmuring things while pretending not to cry for the first three hours, then he switched to rocking on a chair while biting his _fingers_ , making them bleed more than once, and he was trying not to cry and failing in the process for another three hours. After that, he spent some hours crying and shaking while shouting insults to anyone how came less than two meters near him. The worst insults he reserved for the doctors that approached him with no news from Aiichirou.

At the tenth hour he gave up and started crying on Sousuke’s shoulder, he had appeared at some point, bit Rin couldn’t tell when, at the same time Momotarou rubbed his back awkwardly, both trying to comfort him and themselves. Aiichirou’s moms had come as well, but they kept safely distant from Rin after they had tried to go near and almost got bitten (he apologized deeply for that at the thirteenth hour)

When finally a doctor came out of the surgery room where Aiichirou was, Rin lost all hopes as he saw the doctors serious face that seemed somewhat sorry for what he was about to say. It was obvious to everyone that the doctor was trying to keep calm and not show how frustrated he was, but as Aiichirou’s mama was a doctor herself, she knew what that face meant, and she didn’t like it one bit. Rin didn’t give a damn he had been crying since even before the critical situation started, his tears wouldn’t stop falling and he was not restraining them.

“I’m sorry” the doctor started “we prioritized the babies’ safety” he stated and looked at Rin, the doctor considered congratulating him like he usually does when babies are born, but seeing his state, he decided against it “You had two healthy boys, they were born about four hours ago and taken care of by nurses, you may see them after I finish explaining what happened” Rin felt numb, he was glad his sons were fine, but he still couldn’t... “when the patient was in the ambulance” the doctor continued ignoring the obvious broken state of Rin, choosing to look at Aiichirou’s moms “he was having contractions, the babies were trying to force their way out” he explained “accompanying the formation of the ‘uterus’ a canal of sorts is created that connect the uterus to the outside directly, it’s supposed to be used for the babies to be born but is too small and it doesn’t stretch enough” Rin honestly didn’t care about all this, he just wanted to know if Aiichirou was alright, that was the only thing that mattered now that he knew the babies were safe “as the babies pushed down, they ripped some of the muscles around the area and some nerves were damaged, fortunately there weren’t any broken bones” Rin was confused, did this mean Aiichirou was still alive? Because what would it matter this all if he wasn’t? “at the moment, the patient is in the same room as the babies, no major intervention had to be done and while he is still unconscious and in risk he is being monitored, he may not wake up, however if he does, he may not be able to walk again” he finished “You may go into the room now”

“Be sincere with us, how probable is that he’ll wake up” Aiichirou’s mama asked trying to mask how terrified she was

“Well... as time passes it will get lower, but for now it’s about the same as for him not waking up” the doctor answered, and it wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be “anything could happen in the next few hours and that may change” he informed them just in case

“Okay, I would like to see him now” she started walking but was stopped by the doctor

“I’m sorry, but for now only relatives can go in” he stated “You are not legally his tutor and you aren’t responsible for the babies either, for now only his mom and the father of the babies are allowed in” he explained calmly and looking terribly sorry

“Fine” she whispered, she was not going to argue with the doctor “But during visiting hours it is allowed, right?”

“I see no problem there, it should start in an hour” the doctor told her as she sat down, she could handle this as Rin and Aiichirou’s mom got into the room the doctor following behind them

Rin’s mind was currently divided into two, on the one hand he wanted to sit next to Aiichirou and wait for him to open his beautiful eyes, and on the other hand he wanted to check on the babies. He walked slowly calming his breath and cleaning his face with his hands, even then you could tell he had been crying a lot since his eyes where now almost completely red and irritated. He walked to the cribs and glancing at Aiichirou to reassure himself he was doing the right thing, he took one of the babies in his arms; Aiichirou’s mom took the other one. She smiled despite all and as she guide Rin to sit and take both babies one on each arm he couldn’t stop the tears from falling once more. How he wished Aiichirou was awake, the babies where so cute and small, Rin feared he would crush them if he wasn’t delicate enough.

“I know this may not be the best time to ask” a nurse suddenly materialized next to him “but if you had thought of the names for them could you tell me so I can finish completing their information?”

“Shingeru and Daisuke” Rin answered automatically not really paying attention to the nurse

“Thank you” she said “I know he’ll wake up” she told him before leaving

Rin held the babies until they fell asleep, he put them back inside the cribs and return to his previous spot. He wasn’t sure if time was passing too fast or too slow as Momotarou, Sousuke and Anzu entered the room, the three of them with the same conflicted face as when he had entered. He looked away from Aiichirou and the monitors for one second when suddenly Momotarou started panicking.

“Nitori-senpai!” he shouted and Rin turned rapidly toward Aiichirou

“No, no, no, no, Ai!” he stood up, horror took up his whole body. A raw cry filled the room.  Doctors hurried into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and now... I'm going on vacations, but I'll have somethng by Tuesday


	37. Mostly fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the end, Momo's envious and Sousuke is a very good boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day hasn't even finish and all this happened already...

The room went into chaos, everyone was running, Momotarou panicked while Sousuke held him and Rin simply didn’t know what to do. Unintentionally all the noise woke the twins up and they started crying loudly; Rin decided since the doctors didn’t let him get close to Aiichirou that tending to his sons was the best option. Meanwhile one of the doctors was trying to ask some questions to a very confused and sore Aiichirou while the nurses help him on the bed again.

After some examinations and explanations, Aiichirou understood what was going on and why he fell when he tried to stand up. The doctor told him that at the very least he would not be able to walk for the next few months, but he may heal; he would have to go and get checkups frequently, though they admitted they didn’t believe he would be able to walk again. They also told him that he may get recovered enough to stand up but not for extended periods of time, and it would be preferable if he didn’t.

“A-nd... m-y... B-ab-ies?” he asked though his voice was still a bit raspy and hoarse the doctor smiled and moved aside, Rin walked up to him with a baby in each arm

“They are so...” looking at Aiichirou’s happy tired face he didn’t need to finish the sentence, he only needed to see the shinning of Aiichirou’s eyes to know he wanted to hold them

“C-an I_?” he started and the doctor nodded when Rin looked at him, he didn’t know the state in which Aiichirou was and how much effort he could do, once he had the permission he gently gave each baby to Aiichirou

“I can’t believe you made us go through this, Nitori-senpai!” Momotarou recovered from his panic

“Calm down a bit, Momo, he just woke up” Sousuke told him  

“What was all that about trying to get up, goddammit, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Momotarou continued and Aiichirou only smiled sweetly at him “and before that! When we were in the ambulance, holy shit, you just passed out after screaming, I was terrified!” he kept going ignoring Sousuke beside him telling him to calm down “The point is, you bastard, I’m so glad you are alright” he lowered his tone and consider jumping on Aiichirou to hug him, but realized it was a really bad idea

“Here, you should probably drink some water” Rin said and he had a bottle of water in his hand with a straw in it, Aiichirou nodded and Rin helped him drink.

“Thanks” he muttered still feeling his throat a bit dry, but feeling it a lot better than when he woke up, the only real pain coming from his hips, but it even that was mulled over by the anesthesia that was slowly wearing off, though he knew the doctors would probably give him pain killers once it started hurting too much.

“It’s fine, everything is fine now” Rin sat next to him at the same time Aiichirou’s moms came closer to them, having kept their distance while the doctors worked and had waited for Momotarou to finish his rant, now that everything was calmed they could talk to their son.

Sousuke and Momotarou felt a bit awkward being ignored by them, so they moved to the side a bit more and stared at Aiichirou, Shingeru and Daisuke, sometimes even looking at Rin’s face to see how happy he clearly was. It was then when Momo pictured how it would have been if he was on Aiichirou’s situation, would have Sousuke look as happy and pleased as Rin? How would have his parents react to it? Of course, he wouldn’t like to be in a situation where he would probably never be able to walk again and he felt sorry for Aiichirou, but he also knew that Aiichirou himself didn’t feel that bad about it, he had gain something ten times more important by giving that away. You could see in his eyes that he was truly blissful.

Momotarou felt envious.

He knew they would never have that, they would never have a kid of their own, he would never be able to give Sousuke or himself the happiness of having a baby, of expecting and waiting for a baby to come to their lives, the anxiety and worries... he wanted that, he wanted everything and no matter how happy he was for his friend, he was overtaken by a sour feeling because he couldn’t and would never have that.

He imagined himself with a baby on his arms; he pictured Sousuke trying to feed a slightly bigger baby. He thought of how it would be to see the little one giving his first steps, comforting a toddler after having a nightmare; teaching a little kid how to swim, going out during beautiful days t have a picnic under some tree or go exploring outside. He fantasized about celebrating birthdays, and as the baby grew older he saw a lot of other kids playing around. He imagined himself and a little kid having fallen asleep on a sofa while waiting for Sousuke to come home after a long day of work at the police station.

He bit the inside of his cheeks not to cry; nothing of that would happen.

Sousuke could see something was bothering Momotarou, it was on display on his face, and having some experience he knew or at least guessed what it could be. Calmly he encircled Momotarou’s waist with both his arms and brought him closer to his body, the others were so deep in their own world they didn’t notice the change in the atmosphere around Sousuke and Momotarou; which was fine, actually, Sousuke preferred that so he could cheer Momotarou up before anyone started to worry, especially Aiichirou. He thought, there was no way he was letting Aiichirou worry after all he had gone through just minutes ago, the worst part was that if Aiichirou got worried, most probably everyone else would get worried as well. He wanted to have this private moment with Momotarou.

“Momo, don’t make that face” he whispered “we’ll be like that someday”

“You know that I can’t...” Momotarou murmured “I can’t, we can’t... you should...”

“Don’t say it” he told him “if you want to, if you really want to break up and live all that with a woman, I’ll let you, but I don’t do it if it’s for me, I only want you”

“I... I don’t want to have that with someone that’s not you, Sousuke, but you won’t_”

“I’m sure we will, there are some countries where it’s legal to adopt for same sex couples...”

“We can’t even get married here”

“For now, but we will, I’m sure” Sousuke insisted

“How can you say that with so much confidence? How can you know? Why do_?”

“Listen Momo” Sousuke interrupted him “I love you, even if we are never able to get married, even if we don’t have kids, I will still love you” Momotarou eyes widen and his heart stated beating faster “but things are moving fast, eventually we will be able to get married and adopt, in the meantime we can help Ai and Rin with their kids, I’m sure they will need as much help as they can get” Momotarou nodded, and hugged Sousuke tightly

“I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry” Sousuke kissed the top of his head “Now lets join the group over there before they forget we exist” Momotarou laughed and Sousuke smiled at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have nothing else to do that's important I'll be posting next chapter in two days (and I'll probably be doing that until the very end)   
> Also, Nagisa's missing sister apears!


	38. Why is everyone gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa does not give birth yet, but someone's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tittle was necessary

**(Two weeks later)**

I sighed as I sat beside Ama-chan and Gou-chan while we watched the other members swim. It was a bit chilli but it was bearable enough so that we could still practice, or actually, so they could; Rei-chan had insisted that it was too cold for me to actually take part of practice since last week. I’d be lying if I said I automatically agreed with him and obediently sat on the side, out argument started two weeks ago and I gave up last week because he is kind of right and I don’t want to put the baby in danger.

I believe I’ve never been so glad to have a girly name, I never really minded before, but now I’m grateful about it. The thing is, since Rei-chan found out about the pregnancy he had been reading thousands of books about it, and parenting, and babies in general; so people got suspicious and eventually asked him which lead to him saying ‘Nagisa’s pregnant’ and they assumed ‘Nagisa’ was a girl and no-one made the connection, surprisingly not even my classmates or the members of the club. Or that was up until a month ago when people starting noticing I have a rather unconventionally rounded big belly, and no matter how much junk food I eat, there’s no way for it to be shaped like that.

It got more evident as weeks went by and finally, a week ago one of the members of the club had the courage to ask if I was the same ‘Nagisa’ Rei referred to; I was not going to lie so we told them. The day after that was awkward but soon they realized that knowing it didn’t change a thing and that it actually explained a lot of our actions. What I still can’t understand is how didn’t anyone realized sooner since we never really bother hiding our relationship. Anyway, it took a second person asking, someone I didn’t even know, for the word to start spreading and eventually most people in school knew about it.

After telling my parents I never returned home, I mean, obviously I did but never when they were around and I spent every night at Rei-chan’s house; after I told Komeko-chan what had happened she immediately told me to stay with them. Mai-nee texted me to tell me when mom and dad where out, so I could go and talk with her and Nana-nee, though Nana-nee didn’t want to talk much usually, she only wanted to know everything was alright but at least she cared; Mai-nee had told me mom and dad I had never existed or more like I had suddenly died and I’ll admit that made me sad, the day she told me that I then spent the night crying and pasted to Rei-chan.

Today was a beautiful day, normally no-one bothers me in school and I appreciate being able to rest, but not swimming for a whole week and having Gou-chan muttering to herself about muscles and ‘Sei-kun’ and Ama-chan gives me as much of a conversation as a wall would with occasional quotes I don’t get at all and I guess I’m just saying my mind is frying up. What’s worse is that yesterday I was talking with Mai-nee and she suggested telling _her_ , I completely rejected the idea, but now that I have nothing else to do but think about it, maybe I should.

No, seriously, I’ve nothing else to think about, the first two days I was fine with laughing at Gou-chan and staring at Rei-chan’s ass whenever he bent forward, I still do the second one, then I started listing names for the baby so I could tell Rei-chan latter, but _now_ , now I have nothing to do or think about, I wish I had to at least figure out what I wanted to do after graduating but I have already even completed that damn annoying paper.

If I really think about it, I should tell her, because she is... and a lot of people know so she does kind of have the right to know. However it’s not like I see her every day, I don’t even remember when was the last time I saw her, was it new-year? No... Was it for my birthday last year? Obviously not, mom hates her, at her birthday? She doesn’t celebrate, I think it was at Christmas... whatever, the point is I don’t know where she is and I have no way to contact her, but if Mai-nee suggested it then it’s because she does know, or maybe she expects to see her soon?

And she’s American, right? I don’t really know but apparently they are not so strict there, so she wouldn’t mind that I’m with Rei-chan, though she’ll probably find the pregnancy really weird...

Days passed and before I knew it, it was already Christmas, I was home a lot since my parents worked during the day but ultimately decided to spend Christmas at Rei-chan’s, Haru-chan and Mako-chan wouldn’t come because they were really busy and the snow made Mako-chan worried that Aoi-chan would get sick if they got out too much. Mai-nee tried to convince me to stay home, but I didn’t want to be one of the Christmas ghost to my parents so I didn’t, yet Nana-nee told me something I didn’t expect, she said that _she_ would go see me so I better tell her everything.

Even with that warning I didn’t expect that she would actually show up at Rei-chan’s house and that she would kiss me like she used to do every time we saw each other. After that I couldn’t tell whose shocked expression was more hilarious, though Rei-chan almost fainted; then she looked at my stomach, blinked slowly a couple of times and sighed loudly throwing her head back.

“Seriously, why is everyone gay?” she asked out loud “But you aren’t part of them so, you better tell me how did this happen” she pointed at me

“Em, excuse me but, who are you?” Rei-chan asked in between confused and angry

Now how do I explain this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't she everywhere? whatever, as I said before, in two days the next chapter with everyone beeing a bit confused about everything...


	39. She's right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Nagisa's sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no more ideas left...

“Em, excuse me but, who are you?” the guy with glasses asked, I’m going to assume that’s the father

“Ah, Rei-chan, she’s... my sister” Nagisa explained 

“But I thought you only had two sisters?”

“I’m only his half-sister” I stepped in “I’m that one that came out of one adventure his dad had when he was in America”

“He was already with mom when that happened though they didn’t have any children yet, and mom said the only condition for them not to get divorce was if_” 

“He completely turned his back on my mom and me” I finished the explanation “Alexandra Garcia, I obviously took my mother’s last name and I don’t care if their mom hates me, they are still my half-sisters and half-brother so I will visit them once in a while”

“Once in a really, really long while” Nagisa clarified

“Okay, I get it, but I was busy with basketball and things, you know” I tried to defend myself but he looked ready to cry

“I’m sorry Komeko-chan, Manabu-san, do you mind if she stays for a bit, probably a long time?” Nagisa asked and they nodded “By the way this is Rei-chan, he’s my boyfriend”

“And the father, I’m guessing” he nodded and everyone else was still kind of surprised by everything that happened

“So, I was part of an experiment and_”

“But I thought there were only six people on that”

“No, that’s the other list”

“Oh, so there where two experiments?”

“Yes, apparently, but how do you know?” he asked and I guess it’s kind of weird I’m not even shocked anymore by men getting pregnant

“You see, two of my loving students live here and it was kind of funny, but I never knock before getting in their homes” Nagisa’s boyfriend raised an eyebrow “I’ve known them since they were little and because they lived in America I used to see them a lot more often” and the Nagisa pouted “Oh, god, please it’s not my fault I just could come visit you regularly...” 

“Whatever” he said a bit angry “continue with the other thing”

“Right, well, and first I went to Tatsuya and he was like sucking his boyfriend so I ran away fast and entered Taiga’s home and he was making out with his boyfriend” I could see Nagisa’s boyfriend and his dad blushing while Nagisa and the mom were just listening to my every word “and when he got up he was a bit rounded so I was about to say he was fat but Taiga stopped me because apparently Kuroko-kun was really sensitive to that word, and then when they were telling me how they got together Kuroko-kun told me he was pregnant and that Tatsuya was pregnant as well” I said pausing for a second before adding “Then another guy came and he also had a pregnant boyfriend but I think they fought, Kuroko-kun was really angry at him” 

“And you just believed them?”

“Well, they did explain how it happened and about a month ago Taiga’s daughter was born, also Tatsuya is as big as you”

“So he’s also going to give birth pretty soon, right? Because I’m due in a few days in theory”

“Not really, but with such a huge boyfriend I guess he’ll have a big baby”

“Huge?”

“Over two meters tall but if you must know, he seemed big everywhere else too”

“Okay, enough, I can’t keep up with this conversation anymore” Nagisa’s boyfriend said “can we just sit and eat and talk about other things?” he almost looked like he was pleading

“Ohh, Nagisa-chan, I thought you would have corrupted him by now...”

“I did” he said with and evil grin and for some reason I didn’t doubt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me three days because I have way to many things to do (attend a wedding, dinner with some people I don't know, meeting my friends, dinner with my aunt... ) but this is almost at its end, like really close to the end... maybe two or three more chapters only


	40. Keeping the tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa give's birth and his parents show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate period cramps... I'm kind of dying right now...

After they ate and chat of more decent things, named that way by Rei, Nagisa spent hours trying to convince his sister to introduce him to his two students but she refused because she knew they wouldn’t have the time, and with newborns around they wouldn’t have the energy, also, Nagisa should wonder around if he was so close to his due date. Rei agreed with her completely and once Komeko sided with them as well Nagisa let the subject drop but told her that in the future she would have to introduce them. With a laud laugh she accepted though they don’t know if she was serious or not, but Nagisa seemed pleased.

December was running out of days and Rei was already panicking. Once it was new-year and somehow they all managed to get together, meaning Makoto, Haruka and Aoi came from Tokyo; Rin, Aiichirou, Daisuke and Shingeru managed to find the time, though Aiichirou was having a hard time getting used to the wheelchair it had been over two months and he could do a lot on his own; also, Gou, Seijuurou, Sousuke and Momotarou appeared and they all started to worry over Nagisa mostly because Nagisa couldn't move around without a bit of help, though Rei's panic came from the fact that Nagisa could go into Labour any second now.

His worries only increased when a week passed and still Nagisa hadn't gave birth.

Visiting the doctor became almost a daily thing for them and Rei's worries only increased after each visit, how much longer could Nagisa go without giving birth, he was already halfway over his ninth month and nothing seemed to indicate he would be going into labour anytime soon. It was on the twelfth of January that the doctor finally decided that if Nagisa didn't give birth before they entered the tenth month they would have to induce labour themselves, otherwise it could be dangerous for everyone, especially since Nagisa's body wouldn't be able to stand the pregnancy for much longer.

It was during that same visit that Nagisa started having contraction.

It took the doctor exactly fifteen seconds to put Nagisa on a wheelchair and take him to the delivery-room. It took Rei five more seconds to understand what was happening, and less than one to start freaking out because despite the fact that he had read a lot about this, despite all the studying he had done and that he had more time than he had originally expected, he didn’t feel prepare at all. What was he supposed to do now? Should he call Nagisa’s sisters? Or should he call his parents? Should he call anyone at all? Maybe it would be best if he went to where they took Nagisa, would they let him in? No, of course not, then he should wait somewhere... 

As hundreds of questions run through Rei’s head he was moved from the room by a nurse, she sat him on the waiting room and called Nagisa’s relatives, meaning his sister. Even before Rei could partially recover, the waiting room was occupied by Nagisa’s sisters excluding Alex and Rei’s parents, when Alex did appear she came with two other people, people no-one expected to see this day much less arriving with her. She appeared with Nagisa’s parents. Rei snapped out of it and started freaking out and practically shouting until Mai shut him up by telling him to call people, so he called Makoto first who calmed him down as best as he could.

It was a pity but in such a short notice none of them could come, though they all promise to visit during the weekend. It didn’t matter much because the whole point of the calls was to calm Rei down until they could see Nagisa and it worked so nobody cared. A doctor came out of the room and smiling he told Rei he could meet his daughter now. Rei almost fell down crying out of happiness, instead he walked into the room and cried standing up and holding a precious little baby; Nagisa would have laughed but everything hurt and he didn’t have the energy.

Rei held the baby until it started crying, Nagisa took charge after that and as if he had known how to do it all his life and had years of training he breastfeed the little bulge of energy, everyone could tell by the way she cried that she already took a lot on Nagisa. As he feed the baby Nagisa spoke.

“About the name...” they had discussed it multiple times but never actually said any name because Rei insisted he needed to look for more options “I want to keep the tradition” everyone looked at him confused “I want to name her Junichi” and it hit Rei, he thought about protesting but didn’t, he just smiled and nodded, there was no point and this way Nagisa would be happy

“She’ll hate you in the future” came a small and unsure voice from the back

“Mom...” Nagisa whispered and blinked noticing that his dad was there as well

“Mei and Nanako lectured us already” His dad started “and we came to realized that our reaction may have not been the best” Nagisa raised his eyebrows 

“Okay, our reaction was horrible, but it could have been worse” Koto said and Nagisa looked down at Junichi to check how she was doing “the point is, we are sorry and would like to mend our actions by any means” Nagisa smiled brightly

“I forgive you, obviously, you are my parents” he said “Though, try to not kick me out again” 

“We won’t” his dad said 

“We will be living together after graduation, anyway, so it doesn’t matter... much” Nagisa said with a smile so big it made one wonder if it hurt

“We will?” No-one had informed Rei about this, but he did see it coming

“By the way, we hadn’t been introduced yet” Nagisa’s dad commented “I’m Hazuki Norio, this is my wife Hazuki Koto” he said to Rei and his parents

“I’m Ryugazaki Rei” Rei said bowing down “And they are my parents Ryugazaki Komeko and Ryugazaki Manabu” they also bowed 

“Wow, this suddenly became very formal” Nagisa stated and Junichi attempted a sort of laugh before slowly dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crapms aside, I believe next chapter's the last one, but like, the last relevant one then there's one chapter for me to talk about everything and one about Rei being interrogated by Nagisa's sisters and one with drawings of the kids... but yeah, one last chapter that will be up on Friday


	41. The Christmas end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later and how's everyone doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's the end because there's no dialog...

They gather for Christmas like they had been doing for the last six almost seven years, all the kids had grown and were starting to look and act like their parents. They sat around chatting and catching up, even if they managed to meet each other from time to time it was not like it used to be, having to balance work and taking care of a child, or more than one, was hard enough, keeping in contact with friends was something they did whenever they could; though the kids helped a lot in this since they wanted to see their friends too.

Haruka and Makoto had twins the year before, identical twins, and even if most people got confused Makoto and Haruka could tell them apart with their eyes closed (Thought Haruka insisted it was because water like one of them more than the other, Makoto’s reason on the minimal difference on the way they acted was a lot more reasonable) they named them Hana and Aya. They were kind and friendly like Makoto and they had his eyes colour as well (years later, because of their friendly nature they would decided to wear they long black hair differently so that people could tell them apart easily, so Hana mostly wore her hair on a ponytail and Aya let it be ‘free’, no-one was surprised when she phrased it like that). Their older brother, Aoi, had brown hair and he looked like a smaller copy of Makoto but with deep blue eyes and he was as reserved as Haruka was when he was six.

However, they weren't the only ones with new members in their family, Nagisa and Rei had their second daughter, Yoshiaki, a year after having Junichi, who now wore her blue unruly hair in a loose ponytail, had bright magenta eyes and smiled almost as much as she talk, which she did a lot. Fortunately Yoshiaki was a lot quieter and was currently focused on learning how to read perfectly, which didn't mean it was any easier to take care of them while studying and having jobs, but they managed; Yoshiaki had blond hair that she insisted someone tie it on a bun and wore glasses that covered her purple eyes. 

Rin and Aiichirou also had two more members, they had twins again a few years ago, this time two girls, Miyuki and Susu. They had greyish hair and while Miyuki had red eyes and sharp shark-like teeth, Susu had light-blue eyes and ‘normal’ teeth. Curiously enough, the same happened to their older brothers though they had red-purplish* hair. Though, personality wise the four of them were very similar, they were hardworking (as much as little kids can be) and kind, thankfully for Aiichirou and Rin they weren’t as untidy as Aiichirou, though as kids they did leave things lying around.

Momotarou and Sousuke were ecstatic once the law that allowed them to marry and adopt came out, however they had waited a few years before deciding to fill the forms for adoption. They had decided it this year so now they were impatiently waiting; though they knew it would take time, especially since now a lot of couples were waiting for the same thing and they would probably get married before that (Five years from then they would have two kids Yamazaki Jin, being a year old with violet-pink hair and light-blue eyes; and Yamazaki Katashi being only months old with blond hair and dark-blue eyes). Seijuurou was more or less in the same state but Gou wanted nothing on it, she insisted she was too young to have kids yet; and in fact, she was only twenty-four (if only she knew she was months away from getting pregnant with the first of three children)

Haruka had graduate university as a chef and had miraculously found someone who was looking for a co-owner for a restaurant, and so they settled. It wasn't that they talked a lot, actually they almost didn't talk at all unless it was completely necessary, but Haruka had found out Kagami, the other owner of the restaurant, had a daughter and apparently his... wife? Fiancé? Girlfriend? Haruka wasn't sure, was pregnant apparently for the second time, he also learned that whoever she was held a lot of power over Kagami as whenever they fought Kagami would have breakdowns and he would be a bit aggressive in the kitchen. He had met his daughter, another person who held a lot of power over him, but for some reason he couldn’t quite remember her.

There were a lot of people in the kitchen, but he got along particularly well with one that was tall and really quiet, Haruka had once mentioned that Mitobe, the guy, talk even less than him, in fact, he never talked not even when on the phone. Then there was another guy that got his attention because he was enormous, Haruka was shocked the first time he saw him, and he was even more surprised when said guy demonstrated such a carefree attitude. He also knew that Murasakibara, or the giant guy, had a daughter. There had been a lot of young pregnancies apparently, since both, Kagami and Murasakibara were a year younger than him and their kids were around six years old.

Meanwhile Makoto had become a kid’s swimming coach; Nagisa had made sure his daughters learned how to swim with him (though, he did teach them as well when they went swimming) and somehow Rin’s sons had ended in his course as well. Rin trusted Makoto and he had decided that next year he would sing up his daughter as well as he started the course to become a cop, after six years he decided to retire from the Olympic swimming so he could be around more often and help Aiichirou in everything he could.

Aiichirou didn’t mind much Rin’s irregular presence since he came home now and then but a lot more often than other parents he knew from school; he also knew it was Rin’s dream and he somehow felt like Rin was swimming for both of them since he couldn’t anymore, it was actually a miracle he could have twins again. He had learnt how to move around in the wheelchair without much difficulty and had managed to complete his studies and get a job as a preschool teacher; one would think handling little hyperactive kids while in a wheelchair would be hard but Aiichirou could do it without much effort. He had been on trial at first because the school wasn’t sure he was capable of the task that implied teaching kids of such a young age, but immediately won the job once they saw how well the kids behave. Aiichirou thought it was thanks to the years of dealing with Momotarou and his own sons.

Nagisa and Gou sometimes worked together as photographers, even though they both photographed models, Gou was specialized in shoots at the beach while Nagisa didn’t really care. They weren’t that well known yet, but they were getting there after shooting some famous models and the photos turning out to be really successful, Nagisa had actually establish some kind of friendship with Kise since they automatically started chatting about everything after they were introduced. Gou was astonished by their muscles. 

Rei was finishing the residence and soon would become a doctor, he thought about specializing as a surgeon but wasn’t sure yet, he would decide once the residency was over. He also had his doubts because of his daughters, while they weren’t suffering financially yet, he was afraid they would if he kept his studies going for too longs; Nagisa assured him nothing bad would happen, after all Nagisa’s work paid well and Rei was working as well.

Seijuurou had two jobs currently, not because Gou and him needed the money but because one of them was more of a hobby, he was a swimming coach at Samezuka three days a week from six to eight, he worked at Akashi’s company before that and for two more days, though he had heard that the name would change soon; he wondered if there were some legal issues going on or something like that, the sudden change was surprising and he even heard that the president of the company was getting married. 

Sousuke was helping Rin getting ready to become a cop when he found the time, meaning when Momotarou was working and he didn’t have to, although he was always alert in case something happened and Iwaizumi, his partner at work, needed him; and Momotarou had graduated as a biologist, though he didn’t find a job in that line of work yet so he was stuck as a professor while he did some researches on his own. In all honesty, he quite didn’t mind, he taught mostly in college and some days in high school and he found he enjoyed doing so. This didn’t mean he would abandon his researches, he still wanted to know more, to figure out more on his own; so he balance, he taught high-school students and tried to get them interested in his subject (which obviously was biology) and researched on his free time (and he spent time with Sousuke, but when Sousuke was working he got bored really easily and fast)

At the end of the night Makoto proposed to Haruka, becoming the first two in the group to become engaged, yet not the last, after them Nagisa and Rei would get married, being followed by Rin and Aiichirou, then Momotarou and Sousuke and finally Gou and Seijuurou; and even if it’s said like this, all of that happened in the span of eight months. Though everyone suspected their former teacher Miho Amakata and Sasabe Goro had a romance going for years and that they had gotten married already, but that was only their supposition and they actually knew nothing about that. 

Years into the future, once Ryugazaki Yoshiaki turned sixteen there would be great commotion and lots of chaotic successions revolving around a very displeased Haruka and a very uncomfortable Shingino Kisumi; Nagisa would feel betrayed and Rei would have the crisis of his life, but for now, everyone was content with their lives.

Rin still had to take Aiichirou and his sons and daughters to meet Lori and Russell in person, Skype could do so much. He was mostly worried about Aiichirou and the wheelchair and his English. It was mostly the English part, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I finish the drawings (and I do them on paper because I can't do digital art to save my life) I'll post a chapter with them...


	42. Rei's uncomfortable situation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's sister wants to know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's something short I thought would happen, but I'm not sure when it happened so...

Rei sat uncomfortably in front Nagisa’s sisters minus one, the one on his right was overly excited and the one on his left was barely interested, Nagisa had gone to the bathroom and announced he would take his time, meaning he would be in there for about an hour. He saw the spark in the eyes of Nagisa’s sister and he knew it was time, he knew he would be embarrassed by the end of the conversation as he had seen that spark hundreds of times on Nagisa’s eyes; it never meant anything innocent.

“So… Rei-chan” she started and the other one rolled her eyes, she knew as well “since when have you two been together?”

“I… well, we’ve been…” he was so nervous he couldn’t even answer a simple question properly

“No, wait, I don’t mean like, since when are you two dating, I mean the sex, like since when? Or is it the same amount of time?”

“W-what, I_”

“He totally attacked you, didn’t he? You seemed too innocent to be dating my brother…” 

“N-no, he_” Rei kept stuttering

“Don’t tell me he raped you? No, wait, he isn’t that bad…” she thought for a second “He tricked you? No, I don’t think that either… well… it doesn’t really matter right?”

“Right…?” was she talking to herself?

“But, tell me one thing, just this one, okay? Maybe two or three more questions actually” Rei nodded and braced himself for whatever she could ask “What’s Nagisa-chan’s favourite position?” even if he had managed to maintain his blush to a minimum he suddenly felt very hot and as pictures of Nagisa appeared in his mind all his face turned red. Nagisa’s sister started laughing loudly “Oh, boy, and I’ve just started!” 

Rei couldn’t wait till Nagisa got out of the bathroom… though he wasn’t quite sure that would help much.


	43. Drawings: Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have way too much free time... and I wanted to share my drawing of the kids with you (also I'm lazy with the descriptions)

           


	44. The plan, not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I say thank you and say unnecessary things :)

Well, that’s it, that’s the whole thing and now it’s done... it was longer than what I expected it to be, actually, I had thought on 20k – 25k words in around 20 chapters.

Whatever, first of all I want to thank everyone who had commented and/or subscribed and/or left kudos and/or bookmarked and/or had read the whole things and liked it. So thank you all very much I would have written it anyway but all of you made me a bit happier.

Second thing I want to say is, if anyone likes Kuroko no Basket and has the time and want to read my fanfic of it that’s connected to this one please do so. It’s not necessary since the connection is minimal but it’s happening at the same time so... (here’s the link if anyone’s interested: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189781> )

Also there may have been some inconsistency of time throughout the fic, but honestly I don’t care anymore I’ve tried to correct some of them at some point, but it doesn’t even matter.

 

Also here you may have all the kids’ birth days because I make these list (dd/mm/yyyy):

Tachibana Aoi: 30/09/2014

Matsuoka Shigeru: 15/10/2014

Matsuoka Daisuke: 15/10/2014

Ryugazaki Junichi: 12/01/2015

Ryugazaki Yoshiaki: 18/02/2016

Matsuoka Miyuki: 26/05/2019

Matsuoka Susu: 26/05/2019

Tachibana Hana: 31/12/2020

Tachibana Aya: 32/12/2020

Mikoshiba Jiro: 04/11/2022

Yamazaki Jin: 05/07/2025 (Adopted the 08/11/2026)

Yamazaki Katashi: 25/05/2026 (Adopted the 08/11/2026)

Mikoshiba Iwao: 23/02/2027

Mikoshiba Dai: 14/10/2028

And that’s the full list, isn’t it amazing?

 

Anyway, the last (probably not) thing for me to say is that apart from the Kuroko no Basket one that’s already written, there will be a Haikyuu!! One too, that would finish the “list” of those who can get pregnant or get others pregnant. And that one would be the longest one between the three of them (KnB is second longest... mostly because of the amount of parings) Also there’s one with one-shots of all the side-parings stories into, for now it only had KnB parings but if you are interested: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5287406>

And that’s all I have to say, I’ll add drawings later on of the kids because I have them...

Regarding the fact that there are three fics that somehow are related, this is because I wanted to write about their kids interacting between each other and falling in love and how their parents react, so I plan on writing about it too, if anyone’s interested to read it (I will write it regardless)

Thanks again, I hope you had enjoyed reading it and hopefully I’ll see you soon (probably in another fic with mpreg and light plot because I’m obsess, or maybe I’ll write something with plot that may or may not have mpreg, who knows?)

(Although, not so soon, probably)

(By the way, any synonym or whatever for ‘not really’ or/and ‘actually, no’ that I can use for the Haikyuu!! one? Because I have no idea and if I finish the first chapter before coming up with something I’ll simply translate that into Spanish)

And because I can’t shut up, I have to add that in the KnB one (that has the second experiment) each of the “subjects” gained a special ability (the generation of miracles) for playing basketball, in this one (that has the first experiment) each “subject” had either an ability or a characteristic that isn’t necessary as outstanding as the ones on the second experiment.  So here the list:

Rin: Shark teeth (no-one else in his family have these)

Haruka: ability to cook (just because I couldn’t think of anything else)

Makoto: attracts cats (meaning cats willingly approach him and look for him to pet them)

Nagisa: his eyes sparkle (like there are little shines in his eyes, even if no light is being reflected on them)

 

Edit: now up the first chapter for the Haikyuu!! fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5853367>

 

And one last thank you if you even read this because it’s totally unnecessary and consumes time you could use to do something much more productive, so thank you very, very, _very,_ VERY, _VERY_  MUCH!

**Author's Note:**

> No mater how harsh you are, no mater how much you hate me, I will finish this!  
> 


End file.
